Streamclan: Whitestream, Silverfire and Icestorm's adventure
by The Stream That Rests In Sky
Summary: Join the three warriors: Whitestream, Silverfire and Icestorm as they discover and help their clan. Battling, hunting, love, treachery and alot of Warrior cats. In-Progress. I suck at summaries. Rated T just in case.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

_**Streamclan**_

_**Leader- **_Stonestar- Light Gray tom with a Darker Gray muzzle and ear and Amber eyes

_**Deputy- **_Mistheart- Mist Blue she-cat with her right ear White and Hazel eyes

_**Medicine Cat- **_Icewhisker- Snowy white tom with Amber eyes

_**Warriors:**_

Mossheart- Light Grey tom with a shredded right ear and Light blue eyes

Apprentice- Brackenpaw

Littlefur- Little White tom with some Grey spots on his back with the tip of his tail Grey and Green eyes

Shinyheart- White she-cat with her muzzle a beautiful light blue and Light Blue eyes

Apprentice- Silverpaw

Heartcloud- Reddish Pink she-cat with a white tail and turquoise eyes

Stardream- Pale pink she-cat with a Silver star on the top of her forehead and Hazel eyes

Apprentice- Spotpaw

Mistystorm- Misty Blue she-cat with the tip of her tail White and turquoise eyes

Lightcloud- Light Gray tom with his right ear torn and Amber eyes

Fallenheart- Tortoiseshell tom and

Silver eyes

Apprentice- Whitepaw

Stormheart- Muscular Dark Brown and Black tom with his left front paw Grey and Green eyes

Birchheart- Dark Brown tom with a torn right ear and Green eyes

Apprentice- Icepaw

Mouseheart- Small Brown she-cat and Amber eyes

Lakepool- Silver she-cat the tip of her tail white and pale blue eyes

Apprentice- Leafpaw

Blossomheart- Pink she-cat with her ears white and the bottom half of her tail and Amber eyes

_**Apprenitices:**_

Silverpaw- Silver she-cat with an White muzzle and pale Blue eyes

Spotpaw- White tom with his face black expect a white stripe, and two spots of black on the left side of his body, white muzzle and light blue eyes

Brackenpaw- Brown tom with a scar on his flank and Amber eyes

Whitepaw- Pure white tom with Amber eyes

Leafpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with Light blue eyes

Icepaw- Pure white she-cat with blazing blue eyes

_**Queens:**_

Stripefrost- Stripy Black and White she-cat with Green eyes (Mate- Littlefur)

Kits- Sorrelkit, Graykit and Smallkit

Blazefur- Orange and red she-cat with Pale green eyes (Mate- Birchheart)

Kits- Flamekit, Firekit, Darkkit and Dustkit

Bluedream- Dreamy Light Blue she-cat with the tip of her tail white and Cloud Light Blue eyes (Mate- Mossheart)

Kits- Dreamkit, Lightkit and Tinykit

_**Kits:**_

Sorrelkit- White she-kit with Gray and Black spots over her body and Green eyes

Graykit- Gray tom-kit with half of his tail white and Green eyes

Smallkit- White she-kit with a gray muzzle and Pale green eyes

Flamekit- Orange she-kit and Pale green eyes

Firekit- Pure Red and Orange tom-kit with Pale green eyes

Darkkit- Dark Brown tom-kit with Green eyes

Dustkit- Light Brown she-kit with Green eyes

Dreamkit- Dreamy Light Blue she-kit with her muzzle and tip of her tail white and Light blue eyes

Lightkit- Light Grey-blue tom-kit with a white muzzle and Light blue eyes

Tinykit- Tiny Light Grey tom-kit and Light blue eyes

_**Elders:**_

Flamefrost- Flame red tom with a white front paw and Clouded Green eyes Blind (Retired due to being blind)

Graystorm- Gray tom with the tip of his tail brown and a scratch over his left eyes and on his right foot (Retired due to Battle injures)

Heatherleaf- Little brown tabby she-cat with darker brown stripes, with a sheathed left ear and a twisted left back leg (Retired due to Accident of which twisted her back leg)

_**Lostclan**_

_**Leader-**_Lakestar- Blushie-white she-cat with Amber eyes

_**Deputy- **_Feathercloud- Light Gold she-cat with a white underbelly and Light blue eyes

_**Medicine Cat- **_Echomist- Light Brown she-cat with the tip of her tail cream and Brown eyes

_**Warriors:**_

Twilightheart- Twilight she-cat with Hazel eyes

Mousewing- Light Brown she-cat with a white muzzle and Rose pink eyes

Apprentice- Bluepaw

Redfoot- White tom with all four legs red and Amber eyes

Cloudheart- White tom with a Black front paw and Light blue eyes

Skywing- Sky Blue tom with a Gray left ear and Light Blue eyes

Shadowleaf- Shadow black she-cat with a Light blue muzzle and Amber eyes

Apprentice- Snowpaw

Spottedheart- Tortoiseshell she-cat with Green eyes

Sunwing- Sunny Orange tom with a white muzzle and Amber eyes

Smokewing- Smoke Black she-cat with a white right ear and Amber eyes

Sagestripe- Light Brown tom with a Light Green stripe down his back and Light Blue eyes

Apprentice- Lionpaw

Leaffrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle and Light blue eyes

Apprentice- Dreampaw

Ashtail- Black tom with his tail Brown with White spots and Amber eyes

Apprentice- Dawnpaw

Stormleaf- Dark Brown tom with a Gray muzzle and Light Blue eyes

Apprentice- Oakpaw

Raggedfur- Radded Brown tom with his left ear torn and Hazel eyes

Apprentice- Amberpaw

Blazeheart- Black tom with the tip of his tail gray and Green eyes

Cinderfrost- Cinder Black tom with Hazel eyes

_**Apprentices:**_

Snowpaw- White she-cat with Amber eyes

Lionpaw- Orange tom-cat with a lion's mane and Orange eyes

Oakpaw- Oak brown tom-cat with a Gray muzzle and Yellow eyes

Dawnpaw- Light Black almost Gray she-cat with a torn left ear and Amber eyes

Bluepaw- Blue she-cat with the tip of her tail white with Light Blue eyes

Dreampaw- Light Blue she-cat with a white muzzle and Hazel eyes

Amberpaw- Orange tom-cat with Hazel eyes

_**Queens:**_

Frostflower- White she-cat with a gray stripe on the top of her head and Hazel eyes (Mate- Cloudheart)

Kits- Whitekit, Lillykit and Graykit

Berryheart- Pinkish Red she-cat with white ears and Amber eyes (Mate- Stormleaf)

Kits- Darkkit, Rosekit and Sweetkit

Forestfur- Small Brown she-cat with a Grayish Green front paw and Amber eyes (Mate- Ashtail)

Kits- Smallkit and Blackkit

_**Kits- **_

Whitekit- White she-kit with a Gray front paw and Hazel eyes

Lillykit- Light Gray she-kit with a Black stripe on her head and Hazel eyes

Graykit- Gray tom-kit with a small black dot on his right ear and Light Blue eyes

Darkkit- Dark Brown almost Black tom-kit with a Pinkish-red front paw and Amber eyes

Rosekit- Pinkish she-kit with a gray dot on her right ear and Light blue eyes

Sweetkit- Light Pink she-kit with a brown dot on her left ear and one light blue eye and one Amber eye

Smallkit- Small White tom-kit with a Brown tail and Amber eyes

Blackkit- Black tom-kit with Brown legs and paws and Amber eyes

_**Elders:**_

Dappleheart- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a torn right ear, damaged left back leg and Orange eyes (Retired due to back leg)

Ashwing- Blind Ash Black tom with a twisted front leg and Cloudy Blue eyes (Retired due to eyes and leg)

_**Sunclan**_

_**Leader: **_Mistystar- Beautiful aqua she-cat with a white tail and aqua blue eyes and three stars on her forehead (four lives)

Apprentice- Riverpaw

_**Deputy: **_Roseleaf- Rose pink she-cat with a light green leaf on her tail and Amber eyes

_**Medicine Cat: **_Cherryheart- Pretty Cherry pink she-cat with lilac eyes

_**Warrior:**_

Snowstorm- White she-cat with a black tail and Blue eyes

Sunheart- Reddish tom with a line of Silver on his tail and Green eyes

Apprentice- Mistpaw

Rainpelt- Sky Blue tom with a Pure Black tail and Hazel eyes

Apprentice- Sparrowpaw

Stonefall- Gray tom with a scar on his right ear and Brown eyes

Apprentice- Ashpaw

_**Apprentices:**_

Ashpaw- Black tom-cat with Gray paws and Lilac eyes

Mistpaw- Misty Blue she-cat with Navy Blue eyes

Sparrowpaw- Tortoiseshell tom with minty green eyes

Riverpaw- Light blue and white she-cat with navy blue eyes

_**Queens:**_

Dreammist- White she-cat with lilac underbelly and purple eyes (Nurses Kits)

Cherryflower- Cherry pink she-cat with an Orange flower on her forehead and Amber eyes

Kits- Smallkit, Twilightkit, Spottedkit

_**Elders:**_

Cinderfur- Black she-cat with Green eyes one torn eye and her back leg injured

-Retirement due to Leg injury

Red-eyes- White tom with red around right eye, blind in the left eye and the end of his tail is gone

-Retired due to Blindess in left eye and old age


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

As a Light gray tom came into a clearing, a young blueish-white she-cat came out of a bush. She was holding two small kits and there was another stumbling in front of her. Two she-kits and a tom.

'Hello Lakestar' the tom meowed, going over and licking her muzzle.

'Hello Stonestar here are our kits' she meowed.

'What are their names?' he asked.

'The tom is Whitekit and his sisters are Silverkit and Icekit' Lakestar meowed. 'So are you going to take them like I asked?'

'Yes if you are sure Lakestar?' he meowed.

'Absolutely' the ablue she-cat meowed, as she put the two she-kits in front of him and pushed the small tom towards him. She licked each kit on the head before turning.

'Goodbye Stonestar, take care of our kits' she meowed.

The she-cat jumped back into the bush and bolted away.

Stonestar looked down on his kits. He picked up the two she-kits and pushed the tom towards his camp.

Once in camp he went over to the nursery and pushed his way inside. It was just early Dawn.

He went over and woke a stripy black and white she-cat.

The she-cat stirred and looked at him.

'Stonestar what is it?' she asked.

'Stripefrost, I need you to do me a favour' he meowed.

'What is it?' she asked and slowly rose to her paws.

Stonestar pushed the kits into Stripefrost' sight and meowed.

'Can you look after these kits. I found them by the Lostclan border' he meowed.

She looked at the kits for a moment, sat down and then back at her leader.

'Yes of course Stonestar, who would have abandoned these small kits?' she asked.

Stonestar didn't respond but pushed the kits towards Stripefrost belly. Stonestar left the den and Stripefrost licked Silverkit on the head.

'Now you need names don't you' she meowed after she had cleaned her new kits.

'Whitekit for the tom, Silverkit for the silver she-kit and Icekit for the other kit' she meowed.


	3. Whitepaw Chapter 1: Apprentices

_**Chapter One**_

It had been almost been two season since the three kits appeared in camp. By then they had grown quiet a lot, and were ready to be apprenticed.

Whitekit jumped out of the nursery followed by his two sisters, Silverkit and Icekit. Their mother Stripefrost followed.

'Whitekit get back hereI haven't finished washing you for the ceremony!' the she-cat meowed.

'But I'm clean enough!' The kit whined. 'I think you almost washed my fur off!'

'No Buts!' The she-cat growled.

Whitekit sighed and slowly walked over to his mother.

The Striped Queen slowly and carefully washed her son for a few moments. After Whitekit went over to Silverkit and Icekit who were talking nearby.

'I can't believe we are six moons old finally!' The Silver she-kit meowed and jumped into the air.

'I know, I can't wait to get hunting!' Icekit meowed.

'Well I can't wait for battle practice!' The White kit meowed, jumped into a crouch and waving his tail.

Just then they heard Stonestar's yowl.

'Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the high branch for a clan meeting.' His yowl went through the clearing and soon cats appeared from a fern bush, a long thick log, a rock tunnel and the clearing.

Whitekit recognised some of the Warriors and all the apprentices.

A Silver she-cat stood on the other side of the clearing with a Pale pink she-cat and a tortoiseshell. Silverkit, Icekit and himself knew them as Leafpaw and her mentor Lakepool who was sitting next to her and the Pale pink she-cat.

Stripefrost pushed the kits over to the bottom of the High branch and went into the front of the crowd of cats.

'Whitekit, Silverkit and Icekit.' He meowed, eyes gleaming with pride and seriousness.

'You have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed.' He meowed. 'Silverkit.'

He beckoned Whitekit's sister and she looked up at him with determination and love as Stonestar always played with the kits, and he had become like a father to them, as they never knew their father.

'From this day on until you receive your Warrior name, you shall be known as Silverpaw.' He meowed. 'Shinyheart!'

The White she-cat stepped out of the crowd of cats, her coat shining and glossy in the sunlight.

'You will mentor Silverpaw, you have shown yourself to be a cat of Quick thinking and care. I expect that you teach this apprentice everything you know.' He meowed.

The White she-cat stepped towards the Silver she-kit apprentice and bent down and softly touched noses with her new apprentice. They stepped back and sat a bit off from the high branch.

'Icekit.' Stonestar beckoned Whitekit's other sister.

The Small white she-kit looked up at her leader.

'From this day on until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Icepaw.' He meowed. 'Birchheart.'

The Dark brown warrior stepped out from next to Stripefrost and towards Icepaw.

'You will mentor Icepaw, you have shown yourself to be a cat of speed and determination. I expect you to teach this apprentice everything you know.' He meowed.

The Dark warrior stepped toward Icepaw again and bent his head down. Icepaw stood up straight and they touched noses. They went over to Silverpaw and Shinyheart.

'Finally Whitekit.' He meowed.

The white kit looked up at him with excitement tinging in his paws.

'Fallenheart.' Beckoned the leader.

A tortoiseshell tom, coat thick but glossy came out of the crowd and looked at him.

'You will mentor Whitepaw, you have shown yourself to be a cat of Loyalty and a great hunter. I expect you to teach this apprentice all you know.' He finished.

Whitepaw stepped forward and slowly touched noses with his mentor.

'Welcome young Whitepaw.' He heard Fallenheart meow.

The warrior backed off and went over to the other two mentors and Whitepaw felt someone on each side of him.

He turned to see Silverpaw to his right, bunched up against him, she was looking into the crowd that called their new names. On his left he saw Icepaw who was looking at him smiling. He smiled and then looked out and saw Stripefrost and many other cats cheering.

Whitepaw closed his eyes and let the cheering wash over him. Once the clan parted he turned and went over to his mentor.

'So what are we doing today?' He asked as Icepaw came over to them. 'Hunting? Battle practice? Looking at the borders?'

The three mentors looked at each other with amusement in their eyes.

'We thought you might want to explore as soon as you became apprentices.' Shinyheart meowed.

'Shinyheart, Birchheart and I are going to show you the borders.' Fallenheart meowed.

Icepaw and Silverpaw smiled.

'Yay!' Icepaw meowed. 'I can't wait to get out of camp!'

Whitepaw smiled at his sister and turned to Fallenheart.

'Can we go now?' He asked.

'Of course come on!' Birchheart meowed.

The three mentors got up and ran over to the Rock tunnel.

Whitepaw and his sisters ran after them.

Whitepaw let his sister go into the rock tunnel first and when he was close to the end he heard Icepaw and Silverpaw.

'It's so beautiful out here!' Icepaw meowed.

'Isn't it?' Shinyheart meowed.

Whitepaw raced out of the Rock tunnel and looked around, trees spread out everywhere, filled with birds. Bushes on the ground, where prey could hide were decorated with red berries and some with dark purple berries. Bees buzzed around their hives, protecting their nectar.

'Wow.' He breathed.

'Come on!' Fallenheart meowed.

As they ran further away from the safely of the camp, the three cats stopped, and Icepaw crashed into Birchheart. Birchheart fell back and Icepaw landed on the top of him.

'Opps sorry.' She meowed feeling embrassed.

She got back and padded over to Silverpaw who was silently laughing.

Whitepaw looked at Icepaw feeling sorry for her, but she didn't look over at him.

Birchheart got up and he had amusement in his eyes.

'Don't worry Icepaw, it was an accident.' He meowed.

'Anyway.' Shinyheart meowed. 'We are at the Lostclan border. Can you smell their scent?'

Icepaw lifted her head and sniffed.

'I smell a faint scent of another clan, but not recent.' She meowed.

Whitepaw did the same and smelt someone, near.

'I smell someone coming.' He meowed.

Silverpaw was the last to do so.

'Yes, Whitepaw's right, there are two coming actually.'

Just then a Blushish-white she-cat appeared from some bushes as well as a tortoiseshell she-cat who much resemble Fallenheart.

'Hello Lakestar and Spottedheart.' Birchheart meowed.

'Hello, Birchheart, Shinyheart and Fallenheart, who are these?' She asked curiously, looking at Whitepaw, Icepaw and Silverpaw.

'Our clans newest apprentices.' Fallenheart answered. 'Meet Silverpaw, Icepaw and Whitepaw.'

Suddenly the she-cat leader eyes grew wider and she smiled.

'Well hello young cats.' Spottedheart meowed.

Whitepaw crouched down and waved his tail.

'Hi I'm Whitepaw!' He meowed.

Silverpaw smiled and started to laugh a bit. Whitepaw sat up and looked at her.

'What you laughing at?' He growled and jumped at her.

They rolled over in the dirt, play fighting.

'Apprentices.' Lakestar meowed.

Whitepaw scrambled up and smiled. They were flinty now. Dirt was all up his back. His sister was even worst! She had dirt up her back and tail not to mentor round her eyes and on her ears.

Icepaw burst into laughter.

'Oh My Starclan!' Fallenheart meowed. 'You look like you have a fight with a monster!'

Whitepaw looked at his sister and smirked.

'Hey Silverpaw?' He asked.

'What?' His sister asked annoyed.

'You look horrible!' He spat.

'Well so do you!' Silverpaw spat back.

Whitepaw entered camp with Silverpaw and Whitepaw be hide him.

Fallenheart, Birchheart and Shinyheart entered after them.

Just then Stonestar came over to them with a shocked look on his face.

'What happened to you two?' He asked Whitepaw and Silverpaw. 'You look as if you had a fight with a monster.'

'Well it feels like.' Whitepaw meowed.

'Go and eat then go to bed.' Stonestar meowed.

'Yes Stonestar.' The two apprentices meowed and together with Icepaw they went over to the fresh-kill pile.

Whitepaw chose a vole while Silverpaw chose a sparrow and Icepaw chose a mouse.

Whitepaw sat outside the apprentices den and looked before he ate he cleaned the dirt off his pelt.

Once he had he sat and eat his vole.

'So how do you think today was?' Icepaw asked.

'Okay.' Silverpaw meowed. 'If it hadn't been for mousebrain here.'

Whitepaw flickered his ear but ignored his sister.

After eating they headed inside to find Leafpaw, Spotpaw and Brackenpaw to be sleeping. Spotpaw and Leafpaw were lying together near the entrance, while Brackenpaw was up the back on his own.

Whitepaw went over and curled up on a piece of moss near the back a few spaces away from Brackenpaw. Icepaw went and curled up over near the entrance on the other side of Leafpaw and Spotpaw. Finally Silverpaw went and curled up in the moss next to Icepaw.


	4. Silverpaw Chapter 2: Hunting

_**Chapter two**_

Silverpaw's POV

As the light faded in her den Silverpaw started to fall asleep, she could hear the steady breathing of her sister next to her, as well as Leafpaw and Spotpaw. Suddenly she felt fur next to her and opened one eye to see Brackenpaw next to her. Her pelt went hot with something she hadn't felt before, she closed her eyes again.

As she awoke the next morning she could feel someone nudging her. She opened her eyes and saw Brackenpaw in front of her.

'Come on training is about to start!' he meowed, 'Whitepaw and Icepaw are already up!'

Silverpaw slowly rose and stretched.

'I'll be out in a moment' she meowed.

'Okay' Brackenpaw meowed and left the den.

Silverpaw sat down and licked a forepaw before rubbing it over her head a few times.

She got up and headed outside to see Shinyheart waiting for her. Whitepaw and Fallenheart were just leaving and Brackenpaw was over with his mentor Mossheart.

Brackenpaw smiled over at Silverpaw before crouching down and jumping at his mentor.

'So what are we doing today?' Silverpaw asked.

'We are going to hunt' Shinyheart meowed.

'Cool!' Silverpaw meowed.

'Come on!' Shinyheart meowed back.

The White she-cat mentor got up and padded over to the Gorse tunnel. Silverpaw ran after her.

Once they were outside the Gorse tunnel Shinyheart turned to her apprentice.

'Okay show me your best crouch.'

Silverpaw crouched down and felt almost perfectly in place.

'Well done!' Her mentor praised.

The apprentice stalked along the forest floor slowly and quietly.

'Okay Silverpaw get up.' Shinyheart ordered.

The Silver she-cat jumped to her paws and looked at her mentor.

'Do you know the difference between stalking a mouse and stalking a rabbit?' She asked.

'Um because a rabbit will smell you before he sees you, but a mouse will

feel your pawsteps through the ground before he even smells you?' Silverpaw said.

'Yes!' Shinyheart praised.

Silverpaw's eyes brightened with pride.

'Go on get hunting!' Shinyheart meowed.

Silverpaw scrambled to her paws and ran off.

Silverpaw looked up and saw a sparrow in the trees. She crouched down and slowly and quietly stalked along the ground. Once she was close enough she jumped up and caught the bird's wing. It tried to fly away but Silverpaw bit its neck and it went limp.

She fell to the ground and landed on her feet. Just then a mouse scrambled in the undergrowth. She put the sparrow down and crouched again, this time she went closer to the mouse, and launched. It looked at her just a little too late and Silverpaw scratched its neck.

Silverpaw picked it up and put it with her sparrow, she dug a hole and placed her prey inside it. Covering it with earth, she looked around. Just then Shinyheart appeared behide her.

'How are you doing?' She asked.

Silverpaw turned and smiled.

'Good I already caught a mouse and sparrow.' Silverpaw reported.

'Good, I will be watching, remember this isn't as assessment. Take your time.' She meowed.

'Yes, Shinyheart.' She meowed and ran off.

She stopped and saw that she was next to the Lostclan border. She blinked and turned around.

Why am I here? She asked herself. How did I get here?

She raced back through the forest and sniffed. A vole! She tried to pinpoint the vole and when she did she crouched down and stalked forward slowly.

The vole looked around and then scurried along. The Silver she-cat apprentice got closer to the vole and then leaped at it. The vole looked up and ran off. Silverpaw skidded to a halt, before chasing after it.

In no time at all Silverpaw had caught up to it, she jumped and threw the vole up with her left paw. Before jumping after it and killing it with a swift bite to the neck.

Silverpaw picked up her prey and went over and dug up her other prey, before heading back towards camp. She entered and almost crashed into Brackenpaw.

'Oops sorry Brackenpaw.' She meowed.

'Don't worry it was my fault.' He meowed and backed up.

'Thanks.' She meowed and walked towards the fresh-kill pile.

She dropped her fresh-kill and saw Shinyheart come over to her.

'That is all you caught?' She asked.

'So far, I'm going to go back and get some more don't worry.' Silverpaw promised.

Silverpaw left Shinyheart and ran back out into the forest. It was before Sun high and still a lot of time for hunting.

She looked around.

'Now where should I hunt?' She asked herself.

She ran on until she found a mouse in a moss covering.

She crouched down and slowly stalked forward.

Silverpaw entered camp with two mice and two voles in her mouth.

Shinyheart came over to her.

'Wow.' She meowed. 'Go and put your fresh-kill on the pile, then eat and tell Whitepaw that you and he are going to the gathering tonight.'

Silverpaw nodded, holding back her excitement and went over to the fresh-kill pile. She dropped the prey on it and then picked up a sparrow and went over to Whitepaw and Icepaw, who were eating outside the apprentices den.

'Hey Silverpaw!' Icepaw greeted. 'What did Shinyheart have you do today?'

'Hunting.' Silverpaw replied.

'Me and Icepaw were doing battle practice.' Whitepaw meowed.

'Cool!' Silverpaw replied. 'Oh Whitepaw, Shinyheart told me to tell you that you and I are going to the gathering tonight.'

'Awww.' Icepaw meowed. 'Too bad I can't go.'

Just then Brackenpaw and Leafpaw came over.

'Hey Silverpaw.' Brackenpaw greeted. 'You going to the gathering tonight?'

Silverpaw nodded.

'So are we.' Leafpaw meowed.

'Awww!' Icepaw meowed after finishing a mouthful of vole. 'Is Spotpaw going?'

Just then Spotpaw came over.

'No sadly not this time.' Spotpaw meowed. 'Looks like it's you and me tonight Icepaw.'

'Well at least I'm not alone.' Icepaw meowed.

'Don't worry sis.' Whitepaw meowed. 'You will most likely be going next time.'

'That's in a moon!' Icepaw whined.

'Don't worry.' Silverpaw meowed. 'I'll tell you all about it, I promise.'

Just then Stonestar yowled and Leafpaw and Whitepaw got up.

'Bye!' Silverpaw meowed and got up with Brackenpaw.

Silverpaw went over and stood beside Brackenpaw, who was behind Stonestar.

The cats burst into the clearing and Silverpaw looked around.

'Wow!' She squealed.

Just then a cat bumped into her. It was a white she-cat with Amber eyes.

'Hello.' Silverpaw greeted.

'Hi sorry I bumped into you.' The she-cat said.

'Don't worry; I'm Silverpaw by the way.' Silverpaw meowed.

'I'm Snowpaw.' The she-cat meowed. 'Come on I'll introduce you to some other cats from the other clans.'

'Okay sure.' Silverpaw meowed.

The two she-cats went over to some other apprentices who were sitting around talking.

'Hey!' Snowpaw meowed and everyone turned to her.

'Who is this?' A light blue and white she-cat asked.

'I'm Silverpaw.' Silverpaw meowed.

'Hi, I'm Riverpaw of Sunclan.' The she-cat meowed.

'Hi!' A Light Black she-cat meowed. 'I'm Dawnpaw!'

'Nice to meet you I'm Ashpaw!' A black tom meowed.

'So how is Streamclan?' Snowpaw asked.

'Good everyone's fine.' Silverpaw answered. 'What about Lostclan?'

'Lostclan is fine, but Lakestar has been a bit sad lately.' Snowpaw meowed. 'What about Sunclan?'

'Good.' Ashpaw replied.

Just then Leafpaw came over.

'Hi Silverpaw who are they?' She asked.

'Who are you?' Snowpaw asked.

'Snowpaw, Ashpaw, Dawnpaw and Riverpaw I want you to meet Leafpaw.' Silverpaw meowed.

'Hello.' Leafpaw meowed.

'Hi!' Riverpaw said.

Just then Stonestar yowled and Sliverpaw and the other apprentice turned to the three leaders.

'I will go first.' An Aqua she-cat meowed.

'Who is that?' Silverpaw asked Riverpaw.

'That's my mentor Mistystar.' Riverpaw meowed.

'Wow she is your mentor?' Silverpaw asked.

Riverpaw nodded.

'Sunclan is doing well and we have a new warrior Sparrowpaw is now Sparrowflight.'

After Mistystar finished Stonestar stepped forward. 'My clan is well and we have three new apprentices, Icepaw, Whitepaw and Silverpaw.' He announced.

Silverpaw smiled.

After the gathering Silverpaw said goodbye to her new friends and met up with Whitepaw near Stonestar.

'Hey where did you go off to?' Silverpaw asked.

'I went and talked to some Warriors.' Whitepaw meowed.

'Well I met some of the other clans apprentices!' Silverpaw meowed.

'Cool!' Whitepaw replied.

'Yeah.' Silverpaw replied.

Just then Stonestar ran out of the clearing and the cats followed him.

'Come on!' Whitepaw meowed and ran after them.

'Coming!' Silverpaw meowed and ran after him.

The two apprentices ran thought the forest after their clan mates.

Silverpaw entered camp and looked around. Stonestar was going into his den. Whitepaw entered in the camp behide Silverpaw and yawned.

'Well I will see you in the morning.' He meowed.

'Night.' Silverpaw replied.

She followed her brother over to the apprentices den and entered to see Icepaw fast asleep at the back of the den. Brackenpaw was lying down near the entrance on the right and Leafpaw and Spotpaw were curled up together near the back of the den. Whitepaw went over and lied down on the moss next to Icepaw.

Silverpaw walked over to Brackenpaw and curled up next to him and closed her eyes. Soon enough she heard the steady breathing of Brackenpaw next to her.


	5. Icepaw Chapter 3: Battle Practice

_**Chapter 3**_

Icepaw's POV

Icepaw awoke in a forest and she looked around.

'Where am I?' She asked herself.

Just then a cat, much the same as Stonestar, appeared.

'Hello young Icepaw I am Mistycloud, Stonestar's mother.' She meowed.

'Hello Mistycloud.' Icepaw meowed. 'But how do you know my name?'

'I am a cat of Starclan, you would be surprised by the things I know.' She continued.

'Why have you come?' Icepaw asked.

'I have been sent to give you a prophecy.' Mistycloud meowed. 'Three half clan cats will hold great secrets and power, the power of the stars, they must find their mother and find their power within.'

'Half clan cat?' Icepaw asked. 'From which clan?'

'I can only tell you this, they are in Streamclan and will have different roles, one will be a medicine cat another a great leader and the last a loving mother and Warrior.' She meowed.

'Medicine cat?' Icepaw repeated. 'But Icewhisker doesn't have an apprentice.'

'True Icepaw but things change.' Mistycloud meowed.

Just then Icepaw awoke back in the apprentices den and she looked around. It was almost time for training. She looked over to where Brackenpaw and Silverpaw laid. She smirked and walked out of the den. She saw Birchheart just coming over from the Warriors den.

'Good morning Birchheart!' She greeted.

'Good morning Icepaw you are up early.' Birchheart remarked.

'Yeah.' Icepaw meowed. 'What will we be doing today?'

'Oh first go and wake Whitepaw up.' Birchheart meowed. 'Fallenheart had patrol today and asked me to get him to train with you.'

'Okay Birchheart.' She meowed and went back into the apprentices den.

She went over to Whitepaw who was asleep at the very back of the den and woke him up.

'Aw Icepaw what is it?' He asked.

'Your training with me today now come on Birchheart is waiting!'

Whitepaw got up, stretched and followed Icepaw outside where Birchheart waited. Just then Blossomheart came over, stood beside Birchheart and they smiled at each other.

'I have also asked Blossomheart to help me out today.' He meowed.

'Good morning apprentices.' She greeted.

'Morning Blossomheart.' Whitepaw meowed.

'Anyway today we will be doing some battle practice.' Birchheart meowed.

'Cool!' Icepaw meowed.

'Let's go then.' Whitepaw meowed.

Whitepaw followed Icepaw out of the clearing with the two warriors behind them.

Icepaw crouched down, while Whitepaw crouched on the other side of the clearing.

'Remember to concentrate.' Blossomheart meowed.

'Yes Blossomheart!' Icepaw meowed.

Just then Whitepaw jumped at Icepaw and knocked her to her back.

Icepaw struggled for a moment before pulling back her hide legs and pushing them into Whitepaw's belly. Whitepaw was launched back and fell down onto his back. Icepaw jumped up and crouched back down.

'Very good Icepaw.' Birchheart praised.

Icepaw smiled and forced back on Whitepaw.

Whitepaw slowly rose to his paws and glared at his sister.

'Oh it's on now sis!' He meowed and launched at her.

Icepaw jumped back just before he landed and jumped onto his back.

Whitepaw yowled in pain and struggled around.

Icepaw jumped off his back and smiled.

Whitepaw got up.

'Nice good Icepaw.' Whitepaw meowed.

'Yeah well if you were an enemy warrior you would be crow food by now!' Icepaw boasted.

'Icepaw!' Birchheart hissed. 'No good warrior boasts!'

'You both did do an excellent job though.' Blossomheart replied.

Icepaw sat back down and hung her head down.

'I'm sorry I guess I got carried away in battle…' She meowed.

Whitepaw went over and sat down next to Icepaw.

'Don't worry Icepaw.' He meowed.

Icepaw smiled at her brother, before jumped onto his back and the two apprentices rolled back and forth in the dirt laughing.

'Apprentices.' Blossomheart meowed and then sighed.

'Why don't you take Icepaw and go hunt and I'll practice with Whitepaw.' Birchheart suggested.

'But Icepaw is your apprentice.' Blossomheart meowed.

'It will be good practice for her.' Birchheart replied.

'Oh okay.' She meowed. 'Whitepaw! Icepaw!'

The two apprentices stopped rolling around in the dirt and looked at Blossomheart.

'Icepaw come with me, Birchheart wants me to teach you how to hunt.' Immediately Icepaw jumped up and walked over to Blossomheart.

'I want to teach you some more about battling Whitepaw.' Birchheart meowed.

'Okay Birchheart!' Whitepaw meowed.

Blossomheart turned around and walked away.

'Come on Icepaw!' She meowed.

Icepaw ran after the Pink she-cat and soon caught up. Icepaw noticed that Blossomheart was moving slower than usual and she was panting.

'Blossomheart are you okay?' Icepaw asked.

'Yes why?' Blossomheart asked.

'You are going a bit slower than you usually do and you are panting.' Icepaw meowed.

Blossomheart stopped and licked her stomach embarrassed.

'I'll tell you something but you can't tell Birchheart okay?' She asked.

Icepaw stopped and nodded.

'Icewhisker told me I'm going to have Birchheart's kits.' She meowed.

'Congratulations!' Icepaw squealed. 'But why don't you want Birchheart to know?'

'I'm scared he will get mad at me…' Blossomheart meowed slowly.

Icepaw started to laugh a bit.

'Blossomheart he will be thrilled!' Icepaw meowed.

'You think so?' She asked.

'You bet!' She meowed.

Blossomheart smiled.

'Okay now this is how you crouch okay?'

Blossomheart crouched down and stalked across the forest floor.

'You try!'

Icepaw nodded and crouched down.

'Almost.' Blossomheart meowed. 'Put your weight on your paws.'

Icepaw nodded and tried again.

'Perfect!' Blossomheart meowed.

Icepaw smiled and turned to Blossomheart.

Blossomheart sniffed the air and looked around.

She instantly crouched down and stalked over to it.

She jumped into the covering and came out a few moments later with a vole in her mouth.

'Okay now you try!' She meowed and dropped the vole carefully on the ground.

Icepaw nodded, lifted her head and sniffed the air.

_Mouse! _She thought and looked around.

Just then a small brown mouse stuck its head out of a bush, before disappearing again a few moments later.

Icepaw dropped into a crouch and slowly stalked over to it.

The mouse stuck up its head and sniffed. It scented Icepaw and started to run away, but Icepaw was faster, she jumped and landed on top of the mouse. She bit its neck and killed it.

'Thank you Starclan for this mouse that will feed my clan.' She meowed, picked up the mouse and went over to Blossomheart who was waiting.

'Good job!' She meowed. 'Did you thank Starclan for its life?'

'Yes I did that was one of the first thing mother taught us as kits.' Icepaw meowed.

Blossomheart smiled.

'Blossomheart?' Icepaw asked.

'Yes Icepaw.'

'How long till you have kitted?' Icepaw asked.

'Just less than a moon.' Blossomheart replied.

'Should you not be in the nursery then?' Icepaw asked. 'And shouldn't have Birchheart seen how big your belly has gotten?'

'Well I should be in the nursery and Birchheart hasn't noticed it yet.' Blossomheart meowed. 'Okay let's go and hunt, meet you back here when I have got some prey!'

Icepaw sighed and turned her attention to prey.

She buried the vole and mouse and ran off into the forest.

She stopped and sniffed.

She turned her head and saw a vole running though the undergrowth.

She crouched down and slowly stalked after it.

She jumped up and the vole sniffed before running off faster into the forest. She skidded to a halt and took off after it.

She got closer and closer and then jumped.

She bit its neck and the vole went limp.

She placed the vole down and sniffed the air again.

She lowered her head and tried to pinpoint a mouse. She crouched down and stalked over to a small bush. She jumped and pushed a mouse to its back and scratched its belly. She picked it up and went over to the vole she had put down. She placed the mouse next to the vole and dug another hole. She placed the prey inside and turned around.

She walked back through the forest with two mice and two vole and was on her way to get the prey her and Blossomheart had got. She stopped and placed the prey down. She dug up a hole and took out the vole and mouse that had been placed their early and looked around. She sniffed and found a cat scent. She looked around and then Blossomheart appeared with a vole and two sparrows.

'Wow you catch all that nice work!' Blossomheart praised and placed her prey down.

'Thanks Blossomheart!' Icepaw meowed.

'Here I'll help carry it.' Blossomheart meowed and picked up and picked up a vole and a mouse plus her prey.

Icepaw picked up the rest of it and together they walked off to camp. Icepaw looked around and smiled.

It's great to be an apprentice! She thought.

Soon they were at the Gorse tunnel and she stopped. Just then a White blur jumped out of a bush and tackled Icepaw down. Icepaw yowled and dropped her prey.

'Whitepaw you great lump get off me!' Icepaw hissed.

'Hey sis!' Whitepaw meowed and got up.

Icepaw followed and saw Birchheart had come out of the bush to and was with Blossomheart.

'Here we will help carry this.' Birch meowed and took a mouse and sparrow from Blossomheart.

Whitepaw picked up a vole and mice and Icepaw picked the rest of it and they walked into camp.

Mistheart came over to them as they entered and stared at the two Warriors.

'Wow did the apprentice catch all that prey?' Mistheart asked.

'No Blossomheart and Icepaw did actually; Whitepaw and I were doing some battle training.' Birchheart meowed.

'Well go and put that on the fresh kill pile and then get something to eat all of you.' The deputy ordered.

Icepaw bowed her head to the deputy and went over to the fresh kill pile. She dropped the mouse onto the pile and took the vole with her over to the apprentices den.

She looked inside and saw no one inside.

Must all still be training. She thought.

She sat outside next to the entrance and took a bit of the vole.

Whitepaw came over a moment later with two mice and ate one.

Just then Silverpaw entered camp with fresh-kill too. She was stopped by Shinyheart for a few moments before going over to the fresh-kill pile.

She dropped her prey and picked up a sparrow. She came over and sat on the other side of Icepaw.

'Hey Silverpaw!' Icepaw greeted. 'What did Shinyheart have you do today?'

'Hunting.' Silverpaw replied.

'Me and Icepaw were doing battle practice.' Whitepaw meowed.

'Cool!' Silverpaw replied. 'Oh Whitepaw, Shinyheart told me to tell you that you and I are going to the gathering tonight.'

'Awww.' Icepaw meowed. 'Too bad I can't go.'

Just then Brackenpaw and Leafpaw came over.

'Hey Silverpaw.' Brackenpaw greeted. 'You going to the gathering tonight?'

Silverpaw nodded.

'So are we.' Leafpaw meowed.

'Awww!' Icepaw meowed after finishing a mouthful of vole. 'Is Spotpaw going?'

Just then Spotpaw came over.

'No sadly not this time.' Spotpaw meowed. 'Looks like it's you and me tonight Icepaw.'

'Well at least I'm not alone.' Icepaw meowed.

'Don't worry sis.' Whitepaw meowed. 'You will most likely be going next time.'

'That's in a moon!' Icepaw whined.

'Don't worry.' Silverpaw meowed. 'I'll tell you all about it, I promise.'

Just then Stonestar yowled and Leafpaw and Whitepaw got up.

'Bye!' Silverpaw meowed and got up with Brackenpaw.

Silverpaw went over and stood beside Brackenpaw, who was behind Stonestar.

Icepaw finished her vole and looked around. Sorrelkit, Graykit, Firekit, Flamekit and Dreamkit were playing outside the nursery while Smallkit, Darkkit, Dustkit, Lightkit and Tinykit watched. Icepaw got up and went over to her other brother and sister as well as her old den mates.

'Hello Sorrelkit, Graykit, Firekit and Flamekit what you playing?' She asked and crouched down.

Just then Dremakit came from behide the nursery with a moss ball.

'We are playing with the moss!' Flamekit exclaimed.

Just then Dustkit jumped up and landed on Icepaw.

'Dustkit!'  
Icepaw meowed playfully and then suddenly a pile of kits was on Icepaw. Just then Stripefrost and Bluedream came out of the nursery.

'Graykit, Sorrelkit and Smallkit what are you doing to Icepaw!' Stripefrost hissed and pushed them off Icepaw.

Icepaw got up and the pile of laughing kits were pushed to the ground.

'Don't worry mother they didn't hurt me.' Icepaw meowed.

'Well good but they should know better!' Stripefrost meowed. 'I mean they will be apprentices soon.'

'Yes Stripefrost but remember they are still kits.' Bluedream pointed out and nudged Lightkit to his paws.

Just then Icepaw yawned.

'Well I'm going to go and get some sleep night.' She meowed, licked her brother and sister's cheek, her mother's cheek and went over to the apprentices den.

Spotpaw was curled up at near the back of the den. Icepaw went to the very back and curled up.


	6. Whitepaw Chapter 4: New Battle Moves

_**Chapter 4**_

Whitepaw's POV

Whitepaw headed over to the back of the den and curled up. Soon he fell into a deep sleep.

Whitepaw slowly awoke and looked around. He was back in the apprentices den. He got up and stretched. He walked outside and saw the sun was up, not high in the sky but past dawn. Birchheart and Blossomheart were outside the Warriors den sharing tongues happily, Leafpaw and Spotpaw were walking out of the camp behind their mentors. Graykit, Sorrelkit and Smallkit were playfighting outside the nursery and Stripefrost was watching. The Elders were outside their den sharing tongues and Heartcloud, Littlefur and Mistheart were walking towards the Gorse tunnel.

Just then Whitepaw spotted Fallenheart coming over from the Warriors den. Whitepaw walked over to him and stopped.

'Good morning Whitepaw.' Fallenheart meowed. 'Did you hear that Blossomheart is having kits?'

Whitepaw shook his head.

'Apparently it's been over a moon since she found out.' He meowed. 'Anyway today we will be doing some battle practice, Birchheart told me he showed you some battle moves so I'm going to see how good you are.'

'Okay Fallenheart.' He meowed and followed his mentor out of camp.

The forest was quiet and a gentle breeze went through the forest.

Fallenheart ran through the forest with Whitepaw followed.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the training clearing.

Fallenheart jumped over to the other side of the clearing and crouched.

Whitepaw crouched as well. Just then Fallenheart launched at him and Whitepaw sat down and waited. Just before Fallenheart hit him he jumped up and dodged. He skidded to a halt on the ground, faced towards Fallenheart. He launched at his mentor and flipped him over, so he was on his back. He scratched at his cheek and then jumped up, just missing Fallenheart kicking at his belly. He landed and jumped back a few more time. He looked around the clearing and Fallenheart was gone. Whitepaw sniffed and tried to pinpoint Fallenheart location. Just then Whitepaw was pushed to the ground. Whitepaw struggled to get free but Fallenheart held him down tight. Whitepaw pulled down his back legs and pushed them towards Fallenheart belly. Fallenheart jumped back off the apprentice before he could and Whitepaw jumped into a bush. He sneaked around towards Fallenheart and then jumped onto his back. He bit at his ear and Fallenheart yowled. He let go of his mentor's ear a few moments later and jumped towards the other side of the clearing.

Both cats were panting by now. Fallenheart sat down and licked a fore paw before pushing it over his ear.

Whitepaw sat down too.

'Did Birchheart teach you that or did you already know that?' Fallenheart asked.

'Birchheart taught me.' He meowed. 'I couldn't even beat Icepaw before and then when we were waiting by the Gorse tunnel I jumped on her!'

'Wow that's good.' Fallenheart meowed. 'I'll teach you a bit more and then we will go and hunt.'

Whitepaw nodded and crouched down.

Fallenheart darted into a bush and Whitepaw looked around. Just then Fallenheart launched from behind his apprentice and tackled him down.

'Whitepaw be smart instead of staying here what could you do?' Fallenheart asked and jumped back.

'Jump into a bush?' Whitepaw suggested.

'Yes but what else?' Fallenheart asked.

Whitepaw thought for a moment before answering.

'Jumping onto a tree branch?' Whitepaw asked.

'Yes now let's try that again.' Fallenheart meowed and crouched again.

Whitepaw copied his mentor. Just then Fallenheart darted into a bush. Whitepaw looked around for a moment.

Come on Whitepaw jumped into a tree quick! He thought to himself.

The white tom jumped up and unsheathed his claws, so that he could climb the tree. He landed and pushed his claws into the tree bark before jumping up and onto a branch. He looked around and couldn't see his mentor anywhere. Just then he heard something behind him and he turned to see a blur and he fell out of the tree along with the blur.

He turned around so he could see the ground and tried to jump.

'Be smart Whitepaw!' Fallenheart meowed and the blur disappeared.

Whitepaw tried to jump again but it didn't work. He hit the ground and he slowly got up.

'Ow.' He meowed.

Just then Fallenheart appeared beside him.

'Whitepaw what could you have down then?' Fallenheart asked him.

Whitepaw rose to his paws and licked his front left paw.

'Try to grab another branch?' He asked.

'Yes now do you want to try again or not?' His mentor asked.

Whitepaw nodded and Fallenheart jumped over to the other side of the clearing.

The two tom crouched down and then Fallenheart darted into a bush again. Whitepaw jumped into the tree and ranked his claws into the bark. He jumped up and onto a branch. There were a few below him. Just then a blur appeared behind him and pushed them both off the tree branch again. Fallenheart disappeared again and Whitepaw unsheathed his claws and raked them into a branch. He clung there for a few moments before pushing his way up and onto the branch. Just then Fallenheart appeared on the branch above him and Whitepaw jumped down just as Fallenheart jumped down onto the branch Whitepaw was on. Whitepaw was panting now and Fallenheart jumped down to. The two cats stood eye to eye panting.

'Good job Whitepaw!' Fallenheart praised.

Whitepaw smiled and sat down.

'Okay come on now we are going hunting!' Fallenheart meowed and ran out of the clearing.

Whitepaw ran after him and found him waiting outside.

'Okay now you go that way!' Fallenheart meowed and pointed his tail. 'I'll go this way.'

Fallenheart disappeared and Whitepaw ran the way the Tortoiseshell tom told him. He stopped a little way away from the training clearing and sniffed.

_Faint traced of a Streamclan patrol, old fox scent and a vole_! The apprentice though.

Reminding himself to tell Mistheart he crouched down and stalked towards a bush. He jumped and a vole looked at him, before starting to run. But Whitepaw jumped onto the vole and killed it with a quick bit to the neck.

Whitepaw headed back to camp, past sun high with a vole and two mice in his jaw. He stopped at the Gorse tunnel and sniffed.

_Nothing unusual. _He thought and walked into the Gorse tunnel.

He came out of the tunnel and into the clearing, Birchheart was coming towards him with Icepaw, Blossomheart was over by the nursery with Stripefrost, Blazefur and Bluedream sunning her swollen belly and watching the other queens kits play. Mistheart was over by the highrock with Littlefur, Lakepool, Mouseheart and some other cats organizing patrol.

He walked over to the fresh-kill pile and dropped his prey. He pushed his way thought the crowd of cats and to Mistheart.

'Mistheart?' He asked and looked at the deputy.

'Yes what is it Whitepaw?' The deputy asked.

'I was just out hunting and scented an old fox trail, I wanted to tell you just in case.' He meowed.

'Good thing you did now where was it?' She asked.

'Near the training clearing.' He meowed.

'Okay Lakepool and Mouseheart go and check that out.' She meowed.

The Silver she-cat nodded and took off towards the Gorse tunnel with Mouseheart.

'Is it okay if I go and hunt again?' He asked.

Mistheart nodded.

Whitepaw walked over to the Gorse tunnel and Fallenheart entered.

'Oh hello Whitepaw.' Fallenheart meowed through a mouthful of prey. 'Did you hunt?'

'Yes I was just dropping off my prey and now I'm going to go and hunt again.'

'Good.' Fallenheart meowed.

Fallenheart went over to the fresh-kill pile and Whitepaw left the clearing.

He traced a vole scent through the forest and to the Lostclan border.

He was just about to turn back when the bushes rustled on the other side and Lakestar appeared on the other side.

'Hello Whitepaw what are you doing here?' The queen asked her son.

'I'm out hunting.' Whitepaw meowed. 'I traced a scent from the forest and it lead here.'

'Oh well I shouldn't be stopping you.' She meowed. 'Go ahead, good luck!'

The Lostclan leader left and Whitepaw walked back into the forest. He sniffed and saw a mouse in a moss covering. He jumped onto its back and bit its neck. He placed his prey down and then heard a vole running a bush. He crouched and stalked forward. The vole sniffed and then went on what it was doing. He jumped and the vole squealed, he bit its neck and sighed.

_No more prey here. _He thought and picked up his prey.

He retraced his steps towards camp with the vole and mouse.

He found the gorse tunnel and entered.

The clan was now sitting and eating. He placed his prey onto the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a two mice and walked over to Silverpaw who was sitting alone.

The sat down next to her and smiled.

She took a bit of her vole and smiled back.

'How was your training today?' Silverpaw asked.

'Good Fallenheart tested me on the things Birchheart taught me yesterday, then he taught me something then I hunted.' He meowed and took a bit out one of his mice. 'What did Shinyheart have you doing?'

'First hunting then battle practice.' She meowed.

Soon enough Icepaw joined them.

'What did Birchheart have you doing?' Silverpaw asked her sister.

'I first went on border patrol then I went hunting.' She meowed.

After eating the three apprentices got up and entered the den. They curled up around the den. Spotpaw and Leafpaw were curled up in their usual spot, so were Brackenpaw and Silverpaw and Icepaw and Whitepaw curled up at the back on each side.


	7. Silverpaw Chapter 5: Hunting

_**Chapter 5**_

Silverpaw's POV

Silverpaw curled up next to Brackenpaw who opened an eye before purring and closing it again. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

The Silver apprentice opened her eyes and looked around. Whitepaw was already gone, as was Icepaw. The sun was coming through the entrance. Silverpaw slowly rose to her paws, licked a fore paw and then began rubbing it over her head. Just then Leafpaw opened her eyes and looked over to Silverpaw. The tortoiseshell apprentice rose to her paws and stretched. Silverpaw closed her eyes when she heard Leafpaw remark.

'You and Brackenpaw are a good couple.'

Silverpaw's pelt rose with embarrassment and she opened an eye.

'Um thanks, but we aren't a couple.' She meowed.

'Oh to bad.' Leafpaw meowed.

Silverpaw put her paw down, opened her eyes and nudged Brackenpaw. The brown tom groaned and rolled over.

'Brackenpaw wake up.' The Silver apprentice meowed. 'It's time for training.'

At that Brackenpaw launched up and purred.

'Thanks Silverpaw.' She meowed and yawned.

'Don't worry.' She meowed. 'I'm going to find Shinyheart.'

At that she left the den with a glance back at Brackenpaw.

She looked around at her clan who were busy. Mouseheart had just walked into camp with two voles and dropped them on the fresh-kill pile. Blossomheart was watching Sorrelkit, Graykit and Smallkit outside the nursery. Just then Shinyheart appeared outside the warriors den. Silverpaw walked over to her.

'Good morning Shinyheart.' She meowed. 'What are we going to do today?'

The Warrior looked at her apprentice for a moment.

'Well I want you to go and hunt until Sun high then meet me at the Training clearing okay?' Her mentor asked.

Silverpaw nodded and ran off towards the Gorse tunnel. She stopped and looked behind her to see Brackenpaw coming out of the apprentice den. She smiled at him and ran through the Gorse tunnel. Once in the forest she put her head up and sniffed. She crouched down and then a vole stuck its head out of a bush. Silverpaw slowly stalked towards it and then pounced. The vole looked up and tried to run but it was too late. Silverpaw tossed it in the air, jumped up and killed it with a swift bite to the neck. She then spotted some leaves and placed her prey underneath it. She sniffed and looked around.

Just then the bushes near her rustled and Silverpaw crouched down and snarled. Just then a brown blur jumped out from the bushes and landed on top of her.

Silverpaw and the brown cat rolled over and over until the brown cat was on top of her.

'Brackenpaw you mouse-brain!' She hissed.

Brackenpaw playfully hissed and tried to hit her ear. Silverpaw dodged and kicked at his belly. He yowled and fell back.

'Good going.' Brackenpaw remarked.

'Why are you here?' She asked.

'Mossheart has me hunting.' He meowed. 'You?'

'Same thing expect I have to meet up with Shinyheart at Sun high for battle practice.' The Silver she-cat apprentice meowed.

'Why don't we hunt together?' Brackenpaw suggested.

Silverpaw's ears went hot and she smiled.

'Okay.' She meowed and sniffed.

She turned her head and stalked towards a large oak tree.

She jumped and caught a vole. She bit its neck and went back over to Brackenpaw.

'Well done!' Bracken praised.

Her eyes gleamed. She went over and placed the vole with her other prey before turning back where Brackenpaw had been standing.

'Brackenpaw?' The she-cat apprentice asked and looked around.

The Dark brown apprentice appeared a few moments later with a mouse in his jaws.

Silverpaw smiled.

'Good catch Brackenpaw!' Silverpaw meowed.

Brackenpaw smiled and put the prey with Silverpaw's.

The two apprentices entered camp with the caught prey in their jaws. It was almost sun high too. Silverpaw had two voles and a mouse in her jaws and Brackenpaw had two sparrows and two voles. Mistheart was over by Stonestar's den with Stonestar and was watching the two apprentices. Brackenpaw and Silverpaw dropped their prey on the fresh-pile and turned to each other.

'You better not keep Shinyheart waiting.' Brackenpaw meowed.

'See you later then Brackenpaw!' Silverpaw meowed, licked one of his ears and ran off towards the Gorse tunnel.

She stopped in front of the Gorse tunnel, and looked back. Brackenpaw smiled at her, she smiled back and ran out.

Shinyheart waited in the training clearing. Silverpaw ran out of the fern tunnel that lead to the clearing and skidded to a stop in front of Shinyheart.

'Hello Shinyheart.' Silverpaw panted.

'You ready to train?' Shinyheart asked.

Silverpaw nodded.

'Okay!' Shinyheart meowed and jumped back.

A few moments later Shinyheart pounced and Silverpaw had just enough time to react. She jumped back and Shinyheart landed on the ground. Silverpaw jumped up and landed on her mentors back. The two cats rolled around for a few moments before Shinyheart pinned Silverpaw down. The apprentice pulled back her hind paws and pushed against the white she-cats belly. Shinyheart fell back and landed in the dirt. Silverpaw got up and leaped on her mentor again. Holding her down Silverpaw scratched her cheek and jumped back off Shinyheart. Shinyheart got up, panting and looked at her apprentice.

'You are a good fighter.' Her mentor meowed.

Just then Silverpaw darted into a bush and Shinyheart looked around. Silverpaw snuck around and jumped onto the white cats back.

'Get off me Silverpaw!' Shinyheart meowed.

But Silverpaw hung on while Shinyheart whirled around and around. Just then Shinyheart ran over to a tree and was about to hit Silverpaw off her back, but Silverpaw jumped off and Shinyheart hit her back on the tree. She fell to the ground and moaned.

'Shinyheart?' Silverpaw asked taking a step forward.

Nothing.

'Shinyheart?!' Silverpaw asked and flattened her ear down.

Nothing.

'Shinyheart?' Silverpaw asked again and shook Shinyhearts body.

Just then Shinyheart shot up.

'I'm fine Silverpaw don't worry!' Shinyheart meowed. 'Maybe we should hunt now.'

Silverpaw nodded.

'See you back at camp!' She yowled and ran out of the clearing.

Silverpaw stalked along the Lostclan border and then jumped. She tossed a vole into the air, jumped up after it and then bit its neck quickly.

She picked up the vole and found some leaves. She had found it easier than putting them into a hole.

She sniffed.

She soon had found three voles and two mice. She was now on her way back to camp. She looked around. The forest was quiet and Silverpaw liked that but it also worried her. It was almost Sun-down and Silverpaw was pretty tired. She made her way through the forest and soon to the Gorse tunnel. She made her way inside and looked around camp. Everyone was just about to start eating. She went over and put two voles with the Queens.

'Thanks Silverpaw!' Blosssomheart meowed.

'You're welcome.' Silverpaw meowed through the prey in her jaws.

'I'm sure, Icewhisker would love that other vole you are holding.' Bluedream meowed.

Silverpaw nodded and went over to the medicine cats den. She entered and saw Icewhisker running back from the rock in his den.

'Icewhisker is something wrong?' Silverpaw asked.

'Leaf-Bare in coming and I need to be ready for anything Silverpaw.' Icewhisker meowed and looked at her. 'Is that vole for me?'

Silverpaw nodded.

'Put it over by my nest.' Icewhisker meowed and pointed his tail towards a moss nest.

'Okay.' She meowed and went over to his nest.

She placed the vole down in front of the moss nest and left.

She went over and placed the two mice on the fresh-kill pile and grabbed two more voles. She went over to the Elders.

'Have you eaten yet?' She asked.

'I have.' Flamefrost meowed. 'But I'm sure Heatherleaf would like one of those voles, Graystorm is asleep at the moment.'

Silverpaw dipped her head and entered the Elders den. She spotted Heatherleaf and went over to her.

'What is it Silverpaw?' The old Tabby she-cat asked.

'I brought you some fresh-kill.' Silverpaw meowed and placed one of the voles in front of her.

'Thank you apprentice.' She meowed.

Silverpaw left the den and went over to the apprentices den and sat down. She placed the vole in front of her and took a bite out of it. Just then Whitepaw came over with two mice. He smiled at Silverpaw and she smiled back.

'What did Shinyheart have you do?' Whitepaw asked.

'Hunting then Battle practice.' Silverpaw answered. 'What about you?'

'Battle practice then hunting.' He meowed and took a bit of one of his mice.

A few moments later Icepaw joined them with a sparrow.

'What did you do today?' Silverpaw asked.

'Patrol then I went hunting.' Icepaw answered.

After eating the three apprentices headed inside. Brackenpaw just behind them. Leafpaw and Spotpaw were still outside eating. Icepaw went over to the back of the den with Whitepaw and curled up. Silverpaw went over to the moss Brackenpaw and she spelt on and curled up. Brackenpaw lied down next to her and smiled. Silverpaw smiled back and closed her eyes.


	8. Allegiances: Three Moons Later

_**Streamclan**_

_**Leader-**_ Stonestar- Light Gray tom with a Darker Gray muzzle and ear and Amber eyes

_**Deputy-**_ Mistheart- Mist Blue she-cat with her right ear White and Hazel eyes

_**Medicine Cat-**_ Icewhisker- Snowy white tom with Amber eyes

Apprentice- Icepaw

_**Warriors:**_

Mossheart- Light Grey tom with a shredded right ear and Light blue eyes

Littlefur- Little White tom with some Grey spots on his back with the tip of his tail Grey and Green eyes

Apprentice- Smallpaw

Shinyheart- White she-cat with her muzzle a beautiful light blue and Light Blue eyes

Apprentice- Silverpaw

Heartcloud- Reddish Pink she-cat with a white tail and turquoise eyes

Stardream- Pale pink she-cat with a Silver star on the top of her forehead and Hazel eyes

Mistystorm- Misty Blue she-cat with the tip of her tail White and turquoise eyes

Apprentice- Sorrelpaw

Lightcloud- Light Gray tom with his right ear torn and Amber eyes

Apprentice- Greypaw

Fallenheart- Tortoiseshell tom and

Silver eyes

Apprentice- Whitepaw

Stormheart- Muscular Dark Brown and Black tom with his left front paw Grey and Green eyes

Birchheart- Dark Brown tom with a torn right ear and Green eyes

Mouseheart- Small Brown she-cat and Amber eyes

Lakepool- Silver she-cat the tip of her tail white and pale blue eyes

Leaffire- Tortoiseshell she-cat with Light blue eyes

Spotfur- White tom with his face black expect a white stripe, and two spots of black on the left side of his body, white muzzle and light blue eyes

Brackenflight- Brown tom with a scar on his flank and Amber eyes

Stripefrost- Stripy Black and White she-cat with Green eyes

_**Apprenitices:**_

Silverpaw- Silver she-cat with an White muzzle and pale Blue eyes

Whitepaw- Pure white tom and Amber eyes

Icepaw- Pure white she-cat with a scar over each eyes and cloudy blue eyes

Sorrelpaw- White she-kit with Grey and Black spots over her body and Green eyes

Greypaw- Grey tom-kit with half of his tail white and Green eyes

Smallpaw- White she-kit with a gray muzzle and Pale green eyes

_**Queens:**_

Blazefur- Orange and red she-cat with Pale green eyes (Mate- Stormheart)

Kits- Flamekit, Firekit, Darkkit and Dustkit

Bluedream- Dreamy Light Blue she-cat with the tip of her tail white and Cloud Light Blue eyes (Mate- Mossheart)

Kits- Dreamkit, Lightkit and Tinykit

Blossomheart- Pink she-cat with her ears white and the bottom half of her tail and Amber eyes (Mate- Birchheart)

Kits- Rosekit and Willowkit

_**Kits:**_

Flamekit- Orange she-kit and Pale green eyes

Firekit- Pure Red and Orange tom-kit with Pale green eyes

Darkkit- Dark Brown tom-kit with Green eyes

Dustkit- Light Brown she-kit with Green eyes

Dreamkit- Dreamy Light Blue she-kit with her muzzle and tip of her tail white and Light blue eyes

Lightkit- Light Grey-blue tom-kit with a white muzzle and Light blue eyes

Tinykit- Tiny Light Grey tom-kit and Light blue eyes

Rosekit- Rose Pink she-kit with a brown tip tail and Green eyes

Willowkit- Dark Brown and White tabby and Amber eyes

_**Elders:**_

Flamefrost- Flame red tom with a white front paw and Clouded Green eyes Blind (Retired due to being blind)

Graystorm- Gray tom with the tip of his tail brown and a scratch over his left eyes and on his right foot (Retired due to Battle injures)

Heatherleaf- Little brown tabby she-cat with darker brown stripes, with a sheathed left ear and a twisted left back leg (Retired due to Accident of which twisted her back leg)

_**Lostclan**_

_**Leader-**_ Lakestar- Blushie-white she-cat with Amber eyes

_**Deputy-**_ Feathercloud- Light Gold she-cat with a white underbelly and Light blue eyes

_**Medicine Cat-**_ Echomist- Light Brown she-cat with the tip of her tail cream and Brown eyes

_**Warriors:**_

Twilightheart- Twilight she-cat with Hazel eyes

Mousewing- Light Brown she-cat with a white muzzle and Rose pink eyes

Apprentice- Bluepaw

Redfoot- White tom with all four legs red and Amber eyes

Cloudheart- White tom with a Black front paw and Light blue eyes

Skywing- Sky Blue tom with a Gray left ear and Light Blue eyes

Shadowleaf- Shadow black she-cat with a Light blue muzzle and Amber eyes

Apprentice- Snowpaw

Spottedheart- Tortoiseshell she-cat with Green eyes

Sunwing- Sunny Orange tom with a white muzzle and Amber eyes

Smokewing- Smoke Black she-cat with a white right ear and Amber eyes

Sagestripe- Light Brown tom with a Light Green stripe down his back and Light Blue eyes

Leaffrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle and Light blue eyes

Apprentice- Dreampaw

Ashtail- Black tom with his tail Brown with White spots and Amber eyes

Apprentice- Dawnpaw

Stormleaf- Dark Brown tom with a Gray muzzle and Light Blue eyes

Apprentice- Oakpaw

Raggedfur- Radded Brown tom with his left ear torn and Hazel eyes

Apprentice- Amberpaw

Blazeheart- Black tom with the tip of his tail gray and Green eyes

Cinderfrost- Cinder Black tom with Hazel eyes

Lionflight- Orange tom-cat with a lion's mane and Orange eyes

Dawnfire- Light Black almost Gray she-cat with a torn left ear and Amber eyes

Forestfur- Small Brown she-cat with a Grayish Green front paw and Amber eyes

_**Apprentices:**_

Snowpaw- White she-cat with Amber eyes

Oakpaw- Oak brown tom-cat with a Gray muzzle and Yellow eyes

Bluepaw- Blue she-cat with the tip of her tail white with Light Blue eyes

Dreampaw- Light Blue she-cat with a white muzzle and Hazel eyes

Amberpaw- Orange tom-cat with Hazel eyes

Smallpaw- Small White tom-kit with a Brown tail and Amber eyes

Blackpaw- Black tom-kit with Brown legs and paws and Amber eyes

_**Queens:**_

Frostflower- White she-cat with a gray stripe on the top of her head and Hazel eyes (Mate- Cloudheart)

Kits- Whitekit, Lillykit and Graykit

Berryheart- Pinkish Red she-cat with white ears and Amber eyes (Mate- Stormleaf)

Kits- Darkkit, Rosekit and Sweetkit

_**Kits:**_

Whitekit- White she-kit with a Gray front paw and Hazel eyes

Lillykit- Light Gray she-kit with a Black stripe on her head and Hazel eyes

Graykit- Gray tom-kit with a small black dot on his right ear and Light Blue eyes

Darkkit- Dark Brown almost Black tom-kit with a Pinkish-red front paw and Amber eyes

Rosekit- Pinkish she-kit with a gray dot on her right ear and Light blue eyes

Sweetkit- Light Pink she-kit with a brown dot on her left ear and one light blue eye and one Amber eye

_**Elders:**_

Dappleheart- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a torn right ear, damaged left back leg and Orange eyes (Retired due to back leg)

Ashwing- Blind Ash Black tom with a twisted front leg and Cloudy Blue eyes (Retired due to eyes and leg)

_**Sunclan**_

_**Leader-**_ Mistystar- Beautiful aqua she-cat with a white tail and aqua blue eyes and three stars on her forehead (four lives)

Apprentice- Riverpaw

_**Deputy-**_ Roseleaf- Rose pink she-cat with a light green leaf on her tail and Amber eyes

_**Medicine Cat-**_ Cherryheart- Pretty Cherry pink she-cat with lilac eyes

_**Warriors:**_

Snowstorm- White she-cat with a black tail and Blue eyes

Sunheart- Reddish tom with a line of Silver on his tail and Green eyes

Apprentice- Mistpaw

Rainpelt- Sky Blue tom with a Pure Black tail and Hazel eyes

Apprentice- Sparrowpaw

Stonefall- Gray tom with a scar on his right ear and Brown eyes

Ashfrost- Black tom-cat with Gray paws and Lilac eyes

_**Apprentices:**_

Mistpaw- Misty Blue she-cat with Navy Blue eyes

Sparrowpaw- Tortoiseshell tom with minty green eyes

Riverpaw- Light blue and white she-cat with navy blue eyes

_**Queens: **_

Dreammist- White she-cat with lilac underbelly and purple eyes (Nurses Kits)

Cherryflower- Cherry pink she-cat with an Orange flower on her forehead and Amber eyes

Kits- Smallkit, Twilightkit, Spottedkit

_**Elders:**_

Cinderfur- Black she-cat with Green eyes one torn eye and her back leg injured

-Retirement due to Leg injury

Red-eyes- White tom with red around right eye, blind in the left eye and the end of his tail is gone

-Retired due to Blindess in left eye and old age


	9. Icepaw chapter 6: Something Unexpected

_**Chapter 6**_

Icepaw's POV

It had been three moons since the white apprentice and her brother, Whitepaw, and sister, Silverpaw, had become apprentices. A lot had changed. Blossomheart had her kits and named them Rosekit and Willowkit. Sorrelkit, Greykit and Smallkit had become apprentices and Leafpaw had become Leaffire, Brackenpaw had become Brackenflight and Spotpaw had become Spotfur.

Birchheart had let Icepaw rest today and she was lying in her bedding. She looked around and she sighed.

_Everyone else is out training. _She thought.

She got up and headed outside. The clan was busy. It was almost Leaf-bare and the clan needed prey. The Queens were outside watching their kits play-fight. Although Willowkit and Rosekit weren't playing. Birchheart had just come into the clearing carrying prey. He dropped them onto the fresh-kill pile, turned to Icepaw and smiled. She smiled back and went over to the nursery.

'Hello Icepaw.' Bluedream greeted.

'Hello Bluedream, Blazefur and Blossomheart.' She meowed.

'How are you today Icepaw?' Blazefur asked.

'Fine.' Icepaw answered.

Suddenly Icepaw fell to the ground as the kits jumped onto her back.

'Icepaw!' Firekit squealed. 'We missed you!'

Icepaw smiled. Just then Flamekit hit her ear with a paw.

'Flamekit play nice!' Blazefur meowed.

'We will Blazefur!' Firekit meowed.

'Can you get off me please?' Icepaw asked.

Just then Whitepaw, Leaffire and Heartcloud ran into the clearing panting. Mistheart went over to them.

'What is it?' She asked.

'We spotted Sunclan crossing our border.' Heartcloud meowed.

'Mistystar was at the head with many Warriors.' Leaffire continued. 'We are sure they are going to attack.'

At that Icepaw shot up, the kits scrambling off her fur.

'Queens and kits into the nursery!' Mistheart meowed. 'Heatherleaf, Graystorm and Flamefrost guard it!'

Blossomheart shot up from where she laid and picked up Willowkit and Rosekit and ran into the nursery. Bluedream followed quickly shooing her three kits inside. Icepaw picked up Firekit and Flamekit and bolted over to the nursery and placed them inside.

'Stay inside!' She warned.

'Why?' Firekit asked.

'Any Sunclan Warrior, if they get here, could kill, injure or steal you.' She meowed.

Blazefure ran passed into the nursery. The Elders hurried over and stood in front of the nursery.

Icepaw ran over towards Whitepaw.

'You okay?' She asked.

Whitepaw nodded.

'Just a little tired from running.' He meowed.

Just then Stonestar came out of his den with Mistheart followed.

Just then the Sunclan Warriors entered following Mistystar and her Deputy Roseleaf. Stonestar stepped forward.

'Mistystar what brings you to Streamclan's territory?' Stonestar asked.

'It is almost Leafbare and my clan need more territory so we have come to fight Streamclan!' Mistystar growled.

'If it is a fight you want it is a fight you will get!' Stonestar growled. 'Streamclan attack!'

Icepaw yowled and flung herself into battle. She saw Snowpaw and jumped onto her back.

'You will never get Streamclan's territory!' She growled and bit Snowpaw's ear.

Snowpaw yowled and rolled onto her back forcing Icepaw to let go. The two apprentice stood a rabbit hop away from each other. Snowpaw launched and went to scratch her ear. Icepaw pulled her head up and Snowpaw struck her eyes. Icepaw yowled and looked around furiously.

'I can't see!' she yowled. 'Whitepaw help!'

Just then she felt someone grab her scruff and start dragging her away. She sniffed and found it was Icewhisker.

'Icewhisker help I can't see!' She yowled.

'Don't worry Icepaw I'll make sure you get your sight back!' He meowed.

Icepaw stopped struggling and let Icewhisker take her over to his den. Soon she felt moss under her feet and Icewhisker let her go. She curled up in the moss and sighed.

She felt something go into her eyes a few moments later.

'Don't worry Icepaw it's only Celandine.' Icewhisker explained. 'It should help your eyes, I'm going to put some Marigold on too so your eyes don't get infected.'

'O-Okay Icewhisker.' She meowed.

Icepaw curled up after Icewhisker had put the Marigold around her eyes and sighed. She fell asleep a few moments later.

She awoke in the forest and she blink.

'I can see!' She meowed.

Just then Mistycloud appeared.

'Icepaw I'm glad to see you again.' She meowed.

'What is it Mistycloud?' She asked.

'When you awake you must talk to Stonestar about the prophecy.' She meowed.

'But I can't see!' Icepaw protested.

'We will guide you, this is your destiny.' She meowed.

Icepaw gasped.

'Wait you mean I'm the medicine cat from the Prophecy?!' She asked.

'You might be.' She meowed.

Just then she disappeared and Icepaw awoke back in Icewhisker's den.

She could hear Stonestar and Icewhisker talking.

'Is she okay?' Stonestar asked.

'She will be fine.' Icewhisker meowed. 'But I'm not sure I can save her sight.'

Sadness flowed through Icepaw body.

'Stonestar, Icewhisker?' Icepaw asked and looked around.

She could feel the two toms staring at her.

'What is it Icepaw?' She heard Stonestar asked.

'Am I not going to be a Warrior now?' She asked.

Icewhisker sighed.

'I do not know I still haven't tried all I know.' He meowed.

'Icewhisker may I talk with Stonestar for a moment?' She asked.

'Okay.' Icewhisker meowed and left the den.

'What is it?' Stonestar asked.

'I-I have been having dreams for a cat called Mistycloud.' She started.

Stonestar's heart lurched.

'My mother has been giving you dreams?' He asked.

Icepaw nodded.

'She told me a Prophecy.' She continued.

'What is it?' He asked.

'Three half clan cats will hold great secrets and power, the power of the stars; they must find their mother and find their power within.' Icepaw meowed.

Stonestar's eyes widened.

'H-Has she told you who the cats are?' He asked.

Icepaw shook her head.

'But she did tell me this is my destiny.' She meowed. 'I'm beginning to think I'm part of this prophecy.'

'Why do you think that?' He asked.

'Well because I never knew my father neither did Whitepaw or Silverpaw and because Mistycloud also told me.' Icepaw gulped. 'One will be a medicine cat.'

Stonestar eyes widened.

'Icepaw it is time you, Silverpaw and Whitepaw found out about your father.' He meowed. 'I will tell you all at Sundown outside the apprentices den.'

'But I don't know where I am going!' Icepaw meowed.

'Use your nose.' He meowed.

Icepaw nodded.

Stonestar got up and left. Icepaw got up and sniffed. A strong scent of Marigold, Poppy seeds and some other herbs.

Just then she heard someone enter. She sniffed and found it was Whitepaw.

'Hey Icepaw.' He meowed and limped over to her.

She sniffed.

'You're hurt!' She exclaimed.

'It's just a scratch.' He meowed.

'Where is the wound?' She asked.

Whitepaw sighed.

'One on my front leg.' He meowed.

Icepaw sniffed and found the wound. She licked it clean and then found her way into the rock, where Icewhisker keep his supplies.

_Go to your left. _A voice told her.

She followed the voice and then sniffed a plant.

_Okay now to your right a tiny bit. _The voice told her.

She sniffed another plant and then exited the rock. She found her way to Whitepaw again and placed the plants down.

_Chew the right plant it's called Horsetail it will stop the bleeding. _The voice said.

She followed the voice and picked up the Horsetail, she chewed it up and then spat it onto Whitepaw's front leg.

Whitepaw squealed for a moment.

_Do the same with the other plant its Marigold it will stop infection._

She did the same and then spat it onto the wound as well. Whitepaw hissed.

Just then she felt someone presence and she sniffed the air.

'Icewhisker!' Icepaw exclaimed.

'What did you put on that wound?' He asked.

'I-I put Horsetail to stop the bleeding and then Marigold to stop infection.' She told him.

Icewhisker smiled.

'You have an excellent knowledge of berries and herbs Icepaw.' He meowed.

'So I put the right herbs on it?' She asked.

'Yes, that was what I would have done.' Icewhisker meowed.

Whitepaw smiled.

'I think Icepaw is suited for being a medicine cat.' He meowed.

'What time of day is it?' Icepaw asked.

'Almost Sundown why?' Icewhisker asked.

'Whitepaw come on Stonestar told me he was going to tell us about our father!' She meowed.

Whitepaw shot up and guided Icepaw out of the den.

They stopped at the apprentices den and Whitepaw went over to the fresh-kill pile. Icepaw sniffed. It was only Silverpaw.

'Icepaw are you okay?' Her sister exclaimed.

'Just fine I just can't see.' She meowed.

Whitepaw returned a few moments later and placed a vole in front of Icepaw. Stonestar came over a few moments later.

'Hello.' Silverpaw meowed.

'Hello Silverpaw has Icepaw told you why I'm here?' He asked.

'Oh no I haven't.' She meowed. 'He is going to tell us about our father.'

Silverpaw turned to Stonestar who was sitting down.

'Okay now.' Stonestar started. 'Before I start you need to know something.'

'What?' Whitepaw asked.

'Stripefrost isn't your mother.' He meowed.

'**What?!' **All three apprentices said.

'W-Who is our mother then?' Silverpaw asked.

'She is from Lostclan.' Stonestar meowed.

'We are from Lostclan?!' Whitepaw asked.

'Yes and No.' Stonestar answered. 'When I was young before I was leader I met your mother and we feel in love.'

'Your mother had her kits in Lostclan and then gave them to me a few days after you were born.' He meowed. 'I took you to Streamclan and asked Stripefrost to care for you and she did.'

'We are Half Clan?!' Icepaw exclaimed.

'You have met your mother and she is very proud of you.' He meowed.

'Who is she?' Silverpaw asked.

'I can't tell you.' He meowed. 'You must find out yourself.'

Stonestar got up and left the stunned apprentices.

'So we are part of the prophecy.' Icepaw meowed.

'What Prophecy?' Whitepaw asked.

'I met Stonestar's mother and she told me a prophecy.' Icepaw meowed. 'Three half clan cats will hold great secrets and power, the power of the stars; they must find their mother and find their power within'

'She also said this.' Icepaw continued. 'One will be a medicine cat, one will be a great warrior and a loving mother and the last will be a great leader.'

'Well you have to be the medicine cat Icepaw.' Silverpaw meowed. 'I'm obviously the Warrior and mother and that leaves Whitepaw as the leader.'

Icepaw yawned.

'May we continue this tomorrow I'm tired.' She meowed and walked away from the others.

She found her way back to the medicine cats den and entered. She smelled herbs and berries.

'Icewhisker?' Icepaw meowed.

The white tom turned to Icepaw.

'What is it Icepaw?' He asked.

'May I be become your apprentice?' She asked.

Icewhisker eyes widened.

'W-Why?' He asked.

'I have been told my destiny and this is my destiny.' She meowed.

'Then yes you may.' He meowed.

'I'll talk to you in the morning then.' Icepaw meowed and then yawned.

'I'll get you some moss in the morning.' He meowed. 'You may sleep there.'

Icewhisker lead Icepaw over to some moss and Icepaw laid down. She fell asleep a few moments later.


	10. Whitepaw Chapter 7: The Truth

_**Chapter 7**_

Whitepaw's POV

Whitepaw awoke in the apprentices den. He and Icepaw were the only apprentices left in the den. Icepaw was still asleep. The White apprentice rose and left the den.

'Whitepaw come here!' The apprentice heard Mistheart yowl.

He looked over at the deputy and walked over. Leaffire and Heartcloud, were with Mistheart.

'Fallenheart is on hunting patrol and has asked me to put you on patrol to Sunclan's border.' The Mist blue she-cat meowed. 'Leaffire and Heartcloud are going with you, now go!'

'Okay, come on Whitepaw.' Leaffire meowed and smiled at him.

The three cats ran out of the clearing and into the forest.

'Dawn patrol came back a few moments before you came out of the apprentice den.' Heartcloud meowed. 'So we must get to the border quickly!'

'Yes of course I understand the urgency.' Whitepaw meowed.

Just then a vole pocked its head out of a bush and Whitepaw crouched down. Heartcloud and Leaffire stopped. Whitepaw leapt at it and tackled it down. He bit its neck and went back over to the warriors. He dropped it in front of them.

'Here.' He meowed.

'Thanks Whitepaw.' Leaffire meowed and took a bite of the vole.

Heartcloud took a bite too. Whitepaw took the last bite, finishing the meal, he then licked his muzzle. With their hunger satisfied the warriors ran on again. Whitepaw caught up quickly and smiled. A few moments later they arrived at the Sunclan border. Heartcloud stopped and renewed the border before catching up to Whitepaw and Leaffire. Whitepaw sniffed and found a scent.

'Leaffire, Heartcloud I smell a lot of Sunclan warriors a little bit away from here.' Whitepaw meowed.

Leaffire stopped and sniffed.

'He is right Heartcloud. We should go and warn the camp.'

Heartcloud nodded and the two warriors ran as fast as their paws could take them back to camp. Whitepaw followed the two warriors back to camp and he was soon panting.

Whitepaw jumped into the Rock tunnel, he could scent the Sunclan warrior's behind him. He jumped into camp, behind Leaffire. Everyone looked at them. Mistheart walked over to them with a worried but calm look on her face.

'What is it?' She asked them.

'We scented Sunclan across our border.' Heartcloud meowed.

'I scented Mistystar with them.' Leaffire continued. 'With many warriors, I'm sure they are planning to attack.'

'Queens and kits, into the nursery.' Mistheart yowled. 'Heatherleaf, Graystorm and Flamefrost guard it.'

In the corner of his eye Whitepaw saw Icepaw shoot toward Firekit and Flamekit. She picked them up and ran after Bluedream and dropped them into the nursery. The Elders scrambled to their feet and, also, ran over to the nursery. Mistheart left the clearing and went into Stonestar's den. Icepaw came over to him a few moments later.

'You okay?' She asked. The White tom nodded.

'I'm just tired from running.' Whitepaw replied.

Just then Stonestar appeared from his den with Mistheart.

A few moments later Sunclan Warriors came through the Rock tunnel with Mistystar at the lead. Roseleaf was beside her. Stonestar stepped forward.

'Mistystar why are you in Streamclan's territory?' The Light Gray leader asked.

'It is almost Leafbare and my clan needs more territory so we have come to fight Streamclan!' Mistystar growled.

'If it's a fight you want it's a fight you will get!' Stonestar growled. 'Streamclan attack!'

Icepaw disappeared from Whitepaw's side. Whitepaw jumped onto the Misty blue she-cat, who Whitepaw knew as Mistpaw. The two cats struggled for a moment before Whitepaw jumped off her back.

'You shall never take any of Streamclan territory Mistpaw!' Whitepaw hissed. Whitepaw jumped at her and pushed the apprentice down. He held her down her a few moments before scratching her cheek and jumping back. The injured she-cat looked at him for a moment.

'Leave this camp now!' Whitepaw hissed and arched his back.

Mistpaw didn't need to be told twice she ran out of the clearing.

Just then Whitepaw heard Icepaw yowl.

'I can't see!' His sister yowled. 'Whitepaw help!'

Whitepaw jumped forward and ran towards his sister, but before he could get to her a Sky blue tom jumped on him and held him down. The tom bit his front leg and Whitepaw yowled. Whitepaw hissed and anger fell into his eyes. He bit down hard on the toms shoulder and he screeched in pain.

'You will beat me!' The tom yowled. Whitepaw let go of his shoulder and pushed the tom off of him.

The fight was over, it had latest most of the day, but finally Sunclan had left. Lakepool was running after the last Sunclan warrior. Whitepaw's front leg hurt and he was tired. Everyone had come back into camp and Silverpaw had only come into the battle a little while ago. Whitepaw limped his way over to Icewhisker's den.

Icewhisker was at the fresh-kill pile and Stonestar was just leaving the den. He had gone in there to see Icepaw just after Silverpaw and the others had returned. He limped inside and saw Icepaw lying on some moss bleeding. He heard her sniff.

'Hey Icepaw.' He asked and limping over to her.

Icepaw sniffed again before launching up and onto her paws. 'You're hurt!' She exclaimed.

'It's just a scratch.' Whitepaw meowed.

'Where is the wound?' She asked.

Whitepaw couldn't help but sigh. 'On my front leg.' He meowed.

Icepaw sniffed and soon found the wound. She licked the blood off it and then ran over to the rock where Icewhisker kept his supplies. She returned a few moments later with two different herbs and some cobwebs in her mouth. He saw Icewhisker enter the den and look at Icepaw. Suddenly pain went up his leg and he squealed. He looked down at her and saw her pick up the other herb, chew it and then spit it on his wound. Whitepaw hissed again. Finally Icepaw picked up the cobwebs and placed them gently on his wound. Icewhisker came up next to her.

'Icewhisker!' Icepaw exclaimed.

'What did you put on that wound?' He asked.

'I-I put Horsetail to stop the bleeding, Marigold to stop infection and then some cobwebs.' Icepaw meowed.

Icewhisker smiled, 'You have an excellent knowledge of berries and herbs Icepaw.' He meowed.

'So I put the right herbs on it?' She asked.

'Yes, that's what I would have done.' Icewhisker meowed.

Whitepaw smiled proudly at his sister. 'I think Icepaw is suited for being a medicine cat.' He meowed.

'What time of day is it?' Icepaw asked.

'Almost Sundown why?' Icewhisker asked.

'Whitepaw come on, Stonestar told me he was going to tell us about our father!' She meowed.

Whitepaw shot up and guided Icepaw out of the den. They stopped at the apprentices den and Whitepaw went over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a vole for Icepaw and a sparrow for himself. He went back over to his sisters and dropped the vole at Icepaw's paws. Just then Stonestar came over.

'Hello.' Silverpaw meowed.

'Hello Silverpaw, has Icepaw told you why I'm here?' Stonestar asked.

'Oh no, I haven't!' She meowed, 'he is going to tell us about our father.'

Silverpaw turned to Stonestar who was sitting down.

'Okay now.' Stonestar started. 'Before I start you need to know something.'

'What?' Whitepaw asked.

'Stripefrost isn't your mother.' He meowed.

'**What?!**' All three apprentices said.

'W-Who is our mother then?' Silverpaw asked.

'She is from Lostclan.' Stonestar meowed.

'We are from Lostclan?!' Whitepaw gasped.

'Yes and No.' Stonestar answered. 'When I was young, just before I was leader, I met your mother and we fell in love.'

'Your mother had her kits in Lostclan. She gave you to me a few days after you were born.' He meowed. 'I took you to Streamclan and asked Stripefrost to care for you and she did.'

'We are Half Clan?!' Icepaw exclaimed.

'You have met your mother and she is very proud of you.' He meowed.

'Who is she?' Silverpaw asked.

'I can't tell you.' He meowed. 'You must find out yourself.'

Stonestar got up and left the stunned apprentices.

'So we are part of the prophecy.' Icepaw meowed.

'What Prophecy?' Whitepaw asked.

'I met Stonestar's mother and she told me a prophecy.' Icepaw meowed. 'Three half clan cats will hold great secrets and power, the power of the stars, they must find their mother and find their power within.'

'She also said this,' Icepaw continued. 'One will be a medicine cat, one will be a great warrior and a loving mother and the last will be a great leader.'

'Well you have to be the medicine cat Icepaw.' Silverpaw meowed. 'I'm obviously the Warrior and mother and that leaves Whitepaw as the leader.'

Icepaw yawned.

'May we continue this tomorrow I'm tired.' She meowed and walked away from the others.

Whitepaw got up after finishing his sparrow and went into the den. He curled up by himself at the far end of the den and fell asleep.


	11. Silverpaw Chapter 8: Hunting Assessment

_**Chapter 8**_

Silverpaw's POV

Silverpaw awoke and looked around. Just then she heard Stonestar's yowl.

'Let all cats old enough join beneath the Highbranch for a clan meeting.'

Silverpaw blinked and left the den, everyone was already coming out. Icewhisker led Icepaw outside below the Highbranch. Icewhisker jumped up next to Stonestar. Silverpaw went and sat at the back of the crowd of cats.

'Icewhisker you wished to speak first.' Stonestar meowed. 'Go ahead.'

'Cats of Streamclan, as you know, I will not be around forever.' Icewhisker meowed. 'So it is time I took on an apprentice. I found a cat who has shown herself to be gifted. Your next medicine cat will be Icepaw, Stonestar has agreed along with Birchheart.' Icepaw fluffed out her chest.

Icewhisker jumped down from the high rock and stood next to Icepaw.

'Icepaw do you accept the post of apprentice to Icewhisker?' Stonestar asked.

'I do Stonestar.' She meowed.

'Then at the half moon we must travel to the Moonstream to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats.' Icewhisker meowed.

'The good wishes of all Streamclan will go with you.' Stonestar meowed and dipped his head.

'Icepaw! Icepaw!' The clan yowled. Silverpaw being one of the first to do so.

Icewhisker bent down and touched noses with Icepaw.

'We also have four kits ready to become apprentices, Dustkit, Darkkit, Flamekit and Firekit step forward.' Stonestar meowed. 'Dustkit, Darkkit, Flamekit and Firekit you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Dustkit from this day on until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Dustpaw.'

'Stormheart.' Stonestar meowed. The young Dark Brown warrior walked out of the crowd and over to Dustpaw.

'You have had a great mentor in Graystorm and you have shown yourself to be quick thinking and brave, I expect you to pass on all you know to Dustpaw.' The mentor and the apprentice bent down and touched noses. The young Light Brown she-cat smiled and her eyes gleamed.

'Darkkit from this day on until you receive you're warrior name you shall be known as Darkpaw.' Stonestar meowed. 'Mouseheart.'

Silverpaw smiled as she remembered her apprentice ceremony. The small brown she-cat stepped out of the front of the crowd and stood infront of Darkpaw.

'You had a great mentor in our lost friend Pebbleheart and you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal, I expect you to pass on all you know to Darkpaw.' The two cats touched noses.

After the ceremony Silverpaw walked up towards the four new apprentices.

'Hello Silverpaw!' Firepaw meowed and smiled at her.

'Hello.' Silverpaw replied. 'You excited?'

'You bet you!' Flamepaw meowed.

Silverpaw smiled. 'I'm going to go and see Icepaw.' Silverpaw meowed and left the four new apprentices.

She ran over to her sister and her new mentor. 'When are you two leaving?' She asked.

'We will be leaving soon; we must get to Fourtrees before Sunhigh.' Icewhisker replied. Silverpaw smiled and turned around to see Shinyheart coming over to them.

'Stonestar wants me to assess your hunting ability along with Whitepaw.' She meowed. 'Go and get your brother and then meet me at the Rock tunnel.'

Silverpaw nodded and ran over to the apprentices den. Whitepaw was inside.

'Whitepaw, Shinyheart is going to assess our hunting.' The Silver she-cat meowed. Whitepaw got up and walked outside with Silverpaw. They ran over to Shinyheart.

'Okay now Whitepaw I want you to go from the Training clearing to the Sunclan border.' Shinyheart meowed. 'Silverpaw go from the fallen tree to the Thunderpath, then meet me back at the clearing just outside the Rock tunnel before Sun-down, now go!'

Silverpaw ran into the Rock tunnel and she knew Whitepaw was just behind her. She ran on until she got to the fallen tree and sniffed. She found a vole and crouched down; she stalked forward and then leapt and tackled it down. She bit its neck and it went limp. Taking it in her jaws, she found some leaves and placed the vole under them. She sniffed again and found a scent trail. Following it, she found a mouse running through some moss covering. She leaped and scooped up the mouse, lifting it in the air; she leapt after it and bit its neck.

She heard the bushes behide her shake and she jumped, landing on a cat she hissed. The cat yowled. Silverpaw jumped off the cat and looked at her. It was Shinyheart!

'Shinyheart!' Silverpaw meowed. 'I'm so sorry!'

'Don't worry it was my fault, now go get back to your assessment!' Shinyheart meowed and ran off.

Silverpaw had caught two vole and two mice by this time and it was just past Sun-high. She sniffed and looked around. She saw a sparrow in the trees and crouched. She jumped up and onto a branch. Then she leapt again and landed on top of the sparrow. She bit its neck and jumped down. She found the other prey and placed the sparrow with it. She had no idea if Shinyheart was watching her again or not. She put her head in the air and sniffed.

_A faint scent of a Streamclan patrol, old Sunclan scent and a vole! _Silverpaw thought and crouched down. She stalked through some bushes until she came to a bush where the vole had hidden. She leapt at it; the vole looked up and then ran off, leaving Silverpaw to skid in the dirt. She took after it and within a few moments she had caught it. The Silver apprentice tossed it into the air, jumped up after it before biting its neck. Silverpaw smiled and ran back to her prey. It was way past Sun-high by this time and Silverpaw was a bit tired. She found her prey and placed the vole with it.

It was almost Sun-down and Silverpaw was stalking a mouse. She leapt and landed on the mouse. She bit its belly and then scratched at its neck, leaving it limp. She ran off to get her other prey. She ran back along the route she had come and soon found the vole and mouse she had put under the leaves. She took them into her jaws and ran on. She sniffed and looked ahead. Near a tree laid some leaves that Silverpaw had put two mice under. She ran over to it and picked them up. Silverpaw ran on and stopped in the clearing outside the Rock tunnel. Shinyheart was already there, however, Whitepaw wasn't there yet. She dropped the prey down and looked at Shinyheart.

'Nice job.' Shinyheart meowed. 'Are you going to wait for Whitepaw or go and get the rest of it?'

'I'll go now.' Silverpaw meowed and turned around. She ran back through the forest and stopped. She sniffed again. Just then she realised she was near the Lostclan border. She turned away and ran off.

_Am I really half clan? _She thought.

When she had gotten back to Shinyheart, Whitepaw was there with his prey. Silverpaw dropped the rest of her prey and smiled at Whitepaw.

'Okay now let's get all this back to camp.' Shinyheart meowed.

The White she-cat took some of Silverpaw's prey and walked off towards the rock tunnel. Silverpaw grabbed some of her prey and looked at her brother. He was struggling.

'Here.' Silverpaw meowed and pointed towards some leaves with her tail.

Whitepaw nodded and took some of his prey and the rest of Silverpaw's over to it and placed them under the leaves. Silverpaw caught up with Shinyheart and smiled. Silverpaw followed her mentor into the Rock tunnel and could hear her clan mates inside.

Once she entered Shinyheart went over to Stonestar, who was eating outside his den. Silverpaw ran over to the fresh-kill pile and placed her prey down. Once done she turned around and went to get the rest of her prey. She ran through the Rock tunnel and into the forest. She walked over to the leaves that Whitepaw had put the prey under and lifted out the three voles and mouse and ran back to camp. Whitepaw came out of the Rock tunnel and smiled at his sister.

'There still is a bit of prey left.' Silverpaw meowed through the prey in her jaws.

'Okay thanks.' Whitepaw meowed and went to get the rest of the prey.

Silverpaw entered camp again and went over to the fresh-kill pile. She put the prey down and grabbed a vole for herself. She went over to the apprentices den and sat down. She took a bite of her vole and then licked her muzzle. Whitepaw came over to her a few moments later.

'How do you think we went?' Whitepaw asked.

'I don't know.' Silverpaw answered and yawned. 'I'm going to get some sleep night.'

'Goodnight.' Whitepaw meowed. Silverpaw got up and headed inside.

She found her moss bedding and laid down. Not long after that she fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	12. Icepaw Chapter 9: The Moonstream

_**Chapter 9**_

Icepaw's POV

Icepaw awoke and sniffed. Icewhisker wasn't in his nest. She slowly rose and made her way out of the medicine cats den. Just then she heard Stonestar's yowl and felt fur against her side. She sniffed and found it was Icewhisker.

'I have talked to Stonestar and Birchheart and they have allowed you to be my apprentice.' Icewhisker meowed.

Icepaw nodded and Icewhisker lead Icepaw the rest of the way to the Highbranch.

'Icewhisker you wanted to speak first.' Stonestar meowed. 'Go ahead.'

Icepaw felt Icewhisker leave her side and jump onto the Highbranch.

'Cats of Streamclan, as you know, I will not be around forever.' Icewhisker meowed. 'So it is time I took on an apprentice. I found a cat who has shown herself to be gifted. Your next medicine cat will be Icepaw, Stonestar has agreed along with Birchheart.'

Icepaw fluffed out her chest.

Icewhisker jumped down from the high rock and stood next to Icepaw.

'Icepaw do you accept the post of apprentice to Icewhisker?' Stonestar asked.

'I do, Stonestar.' The White she-cat apprentice meowed.

'Then at the half moon we must travel to the Moonstream to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats.' Icewhisker meowed.

'The good wishes of all Streamclan will go with you.' He meowed and dipped his head.

'Icepaw! Icepaw!' The clan yowled.

Icepaw felt Icewhisker's nose touch her and she smiled.

'Thank you Icewhisker.' She meowed.

'You're welcome.' Icewhisker replied.

'Heartcloud you had two mentors and they both thought you well, and you have shown yourself to be fast and determined. I expect you to pass on all you know to Flamepaw.'

'Firepaw, Flamepaw, Dustpaw, Darkpaw!' The clan yowled.

After the ceremony Icepaw knew they would have to leave soon. Just then she heard Silverpaw.

'When will you two be leaving?' Her sister asked.

'Soon we must get to Four-trees before Sun-high.' Icewhisker meowed.

'Silverpaw, Stonestar wants me to assess your hunting ability, go and get Whitepaw and meet me at the Rock Tunnel.' Shinyheart meowed.

'Yes Shinyheart.' Silverpaw meowed. 'Goodbye!'

'Come on Icepaw let's get going and get some travelling herbs.' Icewhisker meowed.

'Okay Icewhisker.' Icepaw meowed.

Icewhisker lead Icepaw out of their den.

'Okay now we should be able to get there just before Sun-high but we must hurry.' Icewhisker meowed.

'Yes Icewhisker.' Icepaw meowed.

The two cats walked out of the clearing and into the forest.

'Do you think you can follow my scent?' Icewhisker asked.

'I'll be able to follow your scent.' Icepaw meowed.

Icewhisker left his apprentices side and went infront of her. Icepaw sniffed and followed his scent. Soon they got to Four-trees. Icepaw sniffed again and smelt the Sunclan and Lostclan medicine cats. Icepaw heard Icewhisker run ahead of her. She followed him and found the ground under her paws change into flat rock. She stopped and then felt fur next to her.

'Are we at Four-trees?' The White apprentice asked.

'Yes.' Icewhisker meowed.

'Hello Icewhisker nice that you could join us.' Cherryheart the Sunclan medicine cat meowed. 'Who is this with you?'

'This is my apprentice Icepaw.' Icewhisker meowed.

'Hello.' Echomist meowed.

Icepaw tried to look around but couldn't.

'Uh hello.' Icepaw meowed.

'Are you okay?' The Light brown medicine cat asked.

'Yes I just can't see.' Icepaw meowed. 'Every since that battle with Sunclan.'

'Anyway Icepaw is now my apprentice and she has come to be accepted by Starclan.' Icepaw heard Icewhisker meow.

Icepaw sniffed. 'We should leave or we will be too late to share tongues with Starclan.' Icepaw meowed.

'She is right.' Cherryheart meowed. 'Let us go then.'

Icepaw followed her mentor out of Four-trees and into the forest.

'We are almost there Icepaw.' Icewhisker meowed.

Icepaw sniffed and found a scent of water. Soon Icewhisker spoke again.

'Crouch down Icepaw, this is the entrance to the stream.' He meowed.

'Yes Icewhisker.' The White she-cat apprentice meowed and crouched down. She followed the tunnel and soon stood up again. Icewhisker brushed his fur against Icepaw's, before walking forward.

'It is moonhigh.' Echomist meowed.

'Then it is time for Icepaw's ceremony.' Cherryheart meowed. Icewhisker left Icepaw's side and walked infront of the Moonstream.

'Icepaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of Starclan as a medicine cat?' Icewhisker asked and turned to his apprentice.

'It is.' Icepaw replied.

'Then come forward.' Icewhisker meowed. 'Warriors of Starclan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat, grant her you wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her in accordance with your will.'

Echomist and Cherryheart walked over and stood on each side of her.

'Now drink some water and then touch noses with Starclan.' Echomist whispered to her.

Icepaw stepped forward and took a sip of water. She let her nose touch the water next and she fell asleep. She felt Icewhisker walk up to her and do the same thing. She opened her eyes and saw a starry she-cat in front of her with her nose touching hers. She disappeared and then Icepaw found herself in a starry forest with a White she-cat and a Dark gray tom.

'Hello Icepaw, I am Whiteflower and this is Grayfur.' The she-cat meowed. 'We are here to tell you about you and your siblings' destiny.'

'You mean about the Prophecy?' Icepaw asked.

'Yes Icepaw.' Grayfur meowed.

Just then Icewhisker appeared.

'Huh?' Icewhisker asked. 'Who are you?'

'Icewhisker don't worry they are cats of Starclan, meet Whiteflower and Grayfur.' Icepaw meowed and smiled at her mentor. Icewhisker turned to Icepaw and gasped.

'You can see in these dreams?' He asked. Icepaw nodded.

'Anyway you were saying something about the Prophecy?' Icepaw asked.

'Yes anyway you know who you are, it is time you learnt a bit about your mother.' Whiteflower meowed.

'Her mother, but she knows about Stripefrost.' Icewhisker meowed.

'No, Stripefrost isn't my mother or Whitepaw or Silverpaw's mother.' Icepaw meowed.

'She isn't?!' Icewhisker gasped. 'Then who is?'

'A cat for Lostclan, but Stonestar is our father.' The she-cat apprentice meowed.

'Anyway you have seen your mother, she isn't with you at the Moonstream but she is in her clan, she is proud of you and I know that she loves Whitepaw, Silverpaw and you very much.' Whiteflower meowed. Just then everything started to fade.

'It is almost Dawn and time for you to head home.' Grayfur meowed. 'Good luck.'

The two warriors disappeared and so did Icewhisker. Icepaw's surroundings disappeared and she saw the Starry cat again. The she-cat was walking towards Icepaw.

'You must find me.' The cat meowed. 'I am you're mother and you must find me.'

'Mother?!' Icepaw asked and her eyes widened.

'I'm so proud of you, Whitepaw and Silverpaw and I know you will find me soon.' She meowed. 'I love you.'

'Mother please tell me who you are!' Icepaw begged and ran up to the she-cat.

'In time you will know.' The she-cat smiled, bent down and touched noses with Icepaw. 'Goodbye.'

The starry she-cat disappeared, Icepaw gasped and awoke next to the Moonstream with the three medicine cats staring at her.

'Icepaw are you okay?' Echomist asked.

Icepaw nodded.

'J-Just a little dream.' Icepaw meowed.

'Let's go then.' Cherryheart meowed.

The Sunclan medicine cat left and Echomist and Icewhisker helped Icepaw up.

'Let's get home.' Icewhisker meowed.

'Yes I will come with you to Four-trees then we must part ways.' Echomist meowed and dipped her head.

Icepaw followed Icewhisker into the camp and sniffed. _Just before Dawn. _Icepaw thought. The White apprentice ran off into the medicine cats den and walked over to her nest. She lied down and closed her eyes and soon she was in a peaceful sleep.


	13. Whitepaw Chapter 10: Flood!

_**Chapter 10**_

Whitepaw's POV

'Flood!' Whitepaw jumped up and looked around. He ran over to Silverpaw and Graypaw.

'Wake up the camps flooding!' He yowled. Silverpaw shot up and looked at him. Graypaw got up more slowly.

'This is serious Graypaw.' Whitepaw meowed. 'Graypaw wake the others up and then help the Queens.' Graypaw nodded.

'Silverpaw come on lets see if there is anything we can do.' Whitepaw meowed.

By the time they got outside the floor of the apprentice den had water on it. It was raining and Blossomheart had just run out of the nursery with Willowkit and Rosekit in her jaw. Just then Sorrelpaw ran over and took Rosekit and ran out of the clearing with Blossomheart.

'I'll go and help the Elders.' Silverpaw meowed.

Whitepaw nodded and ran over to Icewhisker den. He ran inside and found Icewhisker getting herbs.

'Where's Icepaw?' The White apprentice asked.

'Leaffire took her with the clan to Lostclan's border.' Icewhisker explained.

'Come on then we must get out of here.' Whitepaw meowed and lifted up one of his paws out of the water. 'The camp is flooding.'

'I just need to get one last herb.' Just then water washed through the entrance, blocking it so they couldn't get out.

'Oh no!' Whitepaw squealed. 'Is there another way out of here?'

'No.' Icewhisker meowed. 'Oh Starclan help us!'

Just then Whitepaw closed his eyes and then reopened them. A Starry she-cat appeared in front of him.

'You must get out of there.' The she-cat meowed. 'I'm waiting for you at the border my son.' Whitepaw eyes widened and then he appeared back in the Medicine cats den.

'We must get out of here.' Whitepaw meowed and walked over to the entrance. 'If we swim we can make it out.'

'Swim?' Icewhisker meowed. 'But the herbs!'

'Echomist will have herbs.' Whitepaw meowed. 'Come on!'

The apprentice dived under the water and found a small hole. Just big enough for Whitepaw to fit through. He swam towards it and pulled out a rock and the hole was bigger. Just then Icewhisker appeared next to him and Whitepaw pushed the medicine cat through it. Whitepaw followed him and the pushed his way towards the surface.

'Let's Go!' Whitepaw meowed and ran towards the Rock tunnel. Icewhisker followed Whitepaw through the Rock tunnel and into the forest. Rain was still pouring down and Whitepaw ran through the forest.

_Whitepaw, Dreamkit isn't with the clan, she is gone. _A voice told him.

Whitepaw stopped and turned back.

'Icewhisker go to the Lostclan border and get to the clan.' Whitepaw meowed and charged towards camp.

Whitepaw charged through the Rock tunnel and looked around.

'Dreamkit!' He yowled.

'Help me!' Someone squealed. Whitepaw ran through the nursery and found Dreamkit inside, bunched up against the wall.

'Whitepaw!' Dreamkit squealed.

'Why aren't you with the clan?' Whitepaw asked.

'Mother told me to stay by her side and I tried but I looked away from her for a moment and then she wasn't there!' Dreamkit squealed. 'We were just outside of camp so I came back.'

'Come on.' Whitepaw meowed.

Whitepaw picked up Dreamkit and ran out of the nursery. The camp was flooded. Whitepaw looked around and saw Stonestar's den had no water in it yet. Whitepaw ran over to it and jumped up onto the first rock and then jumped onto the branch outside his den. The White apprentice ran inside with Dreamkit and curled up at the very back of the den. He placed Dreamkit down infront of him and found some moss at the corner of the den. He grabbed it and made it into a nest. He looked around and saw Dreamkit was shivering. He grabbed Dreamkit and laid down on the moss.

'W-Whitepaw I want t-to g-go to B-Bluedream.' Dreamkit squealed.

Whitepaw placed Dreamkit next to him and curled his tail around her, like Stripefrost had done when Whitepaw had been a kit.

'We can't right now Dreamkit when the water goes down we will.' Whitepaw meowed. 'Now get some sleep.'

Whitepaw licked his old den mate on the head and put his head down.

'T-Thank you Whitepaw.' Dreamkit meowed.

'Just sleep.' Whitepaw meowed and closed his eyes.

Whitepaw felt like it had only had been moments before he felt someone poke him. He awoke and saw Dreamkit infront of him.

'What is it Dreamkit?' He asked.

'The water's gone down.' The kit meowed.

Whitepaw got up and headed outside. The water had indeed gone down, not by much but a little.

'Can we get out of here?' Dreamkit asked.

'I don't know.' Whitepaw meowed.

Whitepaw grabbed Dreamkit and jumped into the water. Dreamkit squealed as they landed. Whitepaw ran over to the Rock tunnel only to find that it had water in it and there was no way to get through.

_Behind the nursery. _A voice meowed.

'Oh thank Starclan.' Whitepaw mumbled. Whitepaw ran over and behind the nursery where he found some of the bracken had been washed away.

'A way out!' Dreamkit squealed.

Whitepaw held Dreamkit in his jaw tight as he crouched through the bracken. He ran away from the camp with Dreamkit dangling from his jaws. He stopped at the Lostclan border panting and put Dreamkit down.

'Where is the clan?' Dreamkit squealed.

'Maybe Lakestar let them into there camp.' Whitepaw meowed.

_Whitepaw come to the camp. _The voice told him.

'Yep come on.' Whitepaw panted. He took Dreamkit in his jaw again and crossed the border.

_I'm waiting for you Whitepaw. _The same voice told him.

The White tom-cat walked through the territory and soon found the camp. A tortoiseshell she-cat stood guard outside on a rock and looked at him. Whitepaw recognized the she-cat almost immanently.

'Leaffrost!' Whitepaw meowed.

'Whitepaw you have finally come, Lakestar told us you would be safe.' The she-cat meowed.

'Hello.' Dreamkit squealed.

'You must be Dreamkit.' Leaffrost meowed, bent down and looked at the she-kit. 'You're mother has been worried sick.'

'Bluedream is here!' Dreamkit squealed.

'Come on.' Leaffrost meowed and walked over to a fern tunnel. 'Go through there and you will find Lakestar waiting.'

'Thank you.' Whitepaw meowed and started to walk through the tunnel.

Whitepaw saw light soon enough and then ran on.

'Dreamkit we are almost back with the clan!' Whitepaw meowed.

'Yay!' Dreamkit squealed.

Whitepaw finally got to the end of the tunnel and saw Lakestar waiting.

'Whitepaw you have finally come.' The she-cat leader meowed.

'Yes.' Whitepaw meowed and placed Dreamkit down. 'Now where is my clan?' Lakestar pointed her tail over to a bunch of cats talking.

'Over there your sisters, Stonestar and Bluedream have awaited your arrival.' Lakestar meowed.

Whitepaw dipped his head and picked up Dreamkit. He walked over to the cats and meowed making all the cats look at him.

'Dreamkit!' Bluedream yowled and ran over to her kit. 'Where have you been?'

'She got a bit lost Bluedream but she is fine.' Whitepaw meowed.

'Bluedream!' Dreamkit meowed forcing Whitepaw to let her go.

She ran over to her mother and nuzzled her.

Just then Whitepaw was tackled down by Silverpaw and Icepaw.

'You're here!' Icepaw meowed and licked his cheek. 'Lakestar told us you would be.'

Whitepaw smiled and pushed his sisters off. He looked over and saw Lakestar and Stonestar talking. Just then Whitepaw realised that Icepaw looked a lot like the Lostclan leader.

'She couldn't be could she?' Whitepaw whispered.

'Could who be?' Silverpaw asked.

'Nothing, how is the clan?' Whitepaw meowed.

'Some are a bit shocked, others are a little bit sick.' Icepaw meowed.

'Any dead?' Whitepaw asked.

'One, Lightcloud died on the way out of the camp, he was pulled under and Leaffire went after him but he was already dead.' Silverpaw meowed.

Just then Whitepaw yawned.

'Come on we will show you where Lakestar is letting us sleep.' Silverpaw meowed and took Whitepaw over to some moss.

Whitepaw curled up and drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	14. Silverpaw Chapter 11: Love and Danger

_**Chapter 11**_

Silverpaw's POV

'Wake up the camps flooding!'

Silverpaw's shot up from the moss she had spelt on and looked at Whitepaw. She felt Graypaw get up next to her.

'Graypaw this is serious.' Whitepaw meowed. 'Graypaw wake the others up and then help the Queens.' Graypaw nodded.

'Silverpaw come on lets see if there is anything we can do.' Whitepaw meowed.

By the time they got outside the floor of the apprentice den had water on it. It was raining and Blossomheart had just run out of the nursery with Willowkit and Rosekit in her jaw. Just then Sorrelpaw ran over and took Rosekit and ran out of the clearing with Blossomheart.

'I'll go and help the Elders.' Silverpaw meowed. She ran over to Graystorm.

'Where are Flamefrost and Heatherleaf?' Silverpaw asked.

'Brackenflight took Heatherleaf already but Flamefrost is still inside.' Graystorm meowed.

Silverpaw turned and looked around. Just then Smallpaw ran out of the apprentices den and started to run over to Bluedream.

'Smallpaw!' Silverpaw yowled.

The small apprentice turned to her. Silverpaw beckoned her den mate with her tail and White she-cat ran over.

'Go with Graystorm and the others.' Silverpaw meowed.

'But the kits!' Smallpaw meowed.

'The other apprentices have that handled.' The Silver apprentice meowed.

Smallpaw dipped her head and started to take Graystorm out of camp.

Silverpaw ran through the water and over to the Elders den which had water going into it. Flamefrost was making his way out of the den. Silverpaw ran over and bunched her fur up against his.

'I'm going to help get you out of here.' Silverpaw meowed.

'Thank you Silverpaw.' Flamefrost meowed and dipped his head.

Silverpaw looked around and saw Bluedream walk out of the camp with Dreamkit by her side. Mistystorm, Spotfur, Lightcloud, Blazefur and Birchheart ran out of the camp making sure the apprentices, Queens and kits went first. Silverpaw and Flamefrost made it out of the Rock tunnel.

'I'm going to check ahead, yowl if you need help.' Silverpaw meowed.

'Okay Silverpaw.' Graystorm meowed.

Silverpaw ran on a little and looked around. She sniffed and ran back towards the Elder. She stopped and smiled at Flamefrost.

'Come on we had better hurry or the forest might start to flood.' Silverpaw meowed.

Silverpaw stopped and saw the clan curled up next to each other next to the Lostclan border. Silverpaw ran over to Icepaw who was by herself near a tree curled up. Her sister looked up and smiled.

'Silverpaw are you okay?' Icepaw asked and got up.

'I'm fine.' Silverpaw meowed.

She turned and looked around. Stonestar was with Mistheart near the middle of the cats. Just then she noticed Mistystorm and Spotfur dragging someone over from in the forest. She ran over and gasped as she saw who it was.

'What happened?' The apprentice asked.

'We were running through the forest when Lightcloud fell into a stream sort of thing and he didn't come up after a few moments, so I jumped in after him, when I found him under the water, I saw his foot was stuck in a rock and I pulled him out, but I wasn't quick enough.' Leaffire meowed.

Silverpaw bunched up against her friend and looked down at the lost warrior.

'Tonight he will watch over us don't worry.' Silverpaw meowed.

Just then Stonestar came over and looked at him.

'He was a brave warrior of Streamclan and he will not be forgotten.' He meowed. Silverpaw smiled and licked Lightcloud's cheek.

'Goodbye Lightcloud, you were a brave Warrior and I will never forget you.' Silverpaw meowed.

Silverpaw stepped back from the lost warrior and she hung her head down. She felt fur against hers and then saw Brackenflight next to her. She licked his cheek and smiled.

'Silverpaw?' Brackenflight asked.

'What is it?' Silverpaw asked.

'Do you like anyone in the clan?' The warrior asked.

Silverpaw's ears went hot and she shyly looked at the sky.

'Y-yes.' The Silver apprentice meowed after a few moments. Brackenflight remained quiet and smiled.

'I'm happy for you then.' He meowed. 'B-But may I ask who?'

Silverpaw's ears went even hotter and she smiled at him. She was about to answer when Icewhisker ran over to them.

'Icewhisker!' Icepaw yowled and ran over to him.

'But where is Whitepaw?' Stonestar asked.

'I-I don't know.' Icewhisker meowed. 'He went back to camp after we had gotten into the forest.'

Just then Lakestar, Shadowleaf and Leaffrost appeared.

'Stonestar what has happened?' Lakestar asked. Stonestar turned and frowned.

'Our camp is flooded we were lucky enough to make it out' Stonestar meowed.

'Is anyone hurt?' Shadowleaf asked.

'No.' Mistheart meowed. 'Although we have one missing apprentice and one of our warriors has died.'

'You shall came with us to Lostclan camp there you may wait for the apprentice.' Lakestar meowed. Just then Bluedream yowled.

'Dreamkit where is my kit!'

Silverpaw's eyes widened.

'Which apprentice took Dreamkit?!' She yowled.

'No one Silverpaw, Bluedream took Dreamkit and Lightkit.' Darkpaw meowed.

'Maybe Whitepaw has her.' Flamepaw meowed.

'He might.' Icewhisker meowed.

'For now we do not know.' Lakestar meowed.

'Come Streamclan.' Stonestar meowed and gathered his clan. 'Thank you for your offer, and we kindly accept.' Lakestar nodded.

'Shadowleaf run on ahead and tell the clan we have visitors, Leaffrost go to the back and make sure everyone keeps up.' Lakestar meowed.

The two warriors nodded and Shadowleaf ran off while Leaffrost ran to the back of the warriors.

'Okay I want all the Queens, kits, apprentices and Elders in the middle of the Warriors.' Mistheart yowled. 'Warriors look out for badgers, foxes or wolves.'

Everyone nodded and went to ever they were told. Silverpaw ran over to Bluedream and smiled.

'Don't worry, if Dreamkit is with Whitepaw, Whitepaw will protect her.' Silverpaw meowed. Bluedream smiled and nodded.

'Here.' Silverpaw meowed and took Lightkit. Bluedream dipped her head and looked at Dustpaw who had Tinykit. Silverpaw looked next to her and saw Brackenflight. She smiled at him and walked on.

The Streamclan cats entered the Lostclan camp and the cats looked up.

Lakestar ran over to her deputy Feathercloud before the Light Gold

she-cat turned and called over her warriors. Lakestar turned and ran over to Icepaw and Icewhisker before the White medicine cats walked over to Echomist's den. Lakestar ran over to Stonestar and Mistheart next. The three exchanged a few words before Mistheart turned and lead her warriors away. Silverpaw followed and then saw they were heading to a small clearing that was in the camp. As everyone found a place to sit Silverpaw found Bluedream and ran over to her. She placed Lightkit next to Bluedream, dipped her head before walking away. She found Brackenflight at the edge of the clearing by him. The Silver she-cat walked over and smiled.

'You never answered my question.' Brackenflight meowed.

'I know…' Silverpaw was interpreted by Lakestar who had come over to them.

'Hello Silverpaw and Brackenflight is it?' The she-cat leader asked.

'Yes hello Lakestar.' Brackenflight meowed and dipped his head at the leader.

'Are you both okay?' The Blushie she-cat asked.

'Yes we are fine Lakestar.' Silverpaw meowed and smiled.

'That is good. If you need anything talk to Feathercloud or myself.'

Silverpaw nodded and the leader walked over towards her clan.

Silverpaw turned back to Brackenflight and smiled.

'So you were saying?' Brackenflight asked.

Silverpaw frowned before jumping at Brackenflight and rolled over and over in the dirt. The two cats started to laugh.

Soon Silverpaw let Brackenflight up and smiled.

'Can you answer my question now?' Brackenflight asked.

'What was it again?' Silverpaw asked.

'Who do you like?' Brackenflight repeated. Silverpaw's ears went hot again and see looked up.

'I-I like …' Silverpaw started. 'You.' She mumbled not loud enough for Brackenflight to hear.

'I'm sorry?' Brackenflight asked giving her a confused glace. Just then Whitepaw walked over from where Lakestar was and Silverpaw shot up.

'I'm sorry I'll be back.' Silverpaw meowed and ran over to the medicine cats den. She found Icepaw inside and smiled.

'Icepaw!' She meowed.

'What is it?' Icepaw meowed and turned around.

'Whitepaw is back!' Her sister meowed. Icepaw smiled.

'Come on!' Icepaw meowed and found her way outside. Silverpaw followed her sister outside and found Whitepaw with Bluedream and Dreamkit. Silverpaw lead her sister over to their brother and together they launched at him and tackled him to the ground.

'You're back!' Icepaw meowed and licked his cheek. 'Lakestar told me that you would be back safe!' Whitepaw smiled and pushed his sister off.

'She couldn't be could she?' Silverpaw heard Whitepaw whisper.

'Could who be?' Silverpaw meowed.

'Nothing who is the clan?' Whitepaw asked.

'Some are freaked, others are a bit sick.' Icepaw meowed.

'Any dead?' Whitepaw asked.

'One, Lightcloud died on the way out of the camp, he was pulled under the water and Leaffire went after him but he was dead when Leaffire brought him up.' Silverpaw meowed.

Just then Whitepaw yawned.

'Come on we will show you where Lakestar is letting us sleep.' Silverpaw meowed and took Whitepaw over to some moss. Whitepaw curled up and drifted into sleep. Silverpaw went back over to Brackenflight.

'How is Whitepaw?' Brackenflight asked.

'Tired.' Silverpaw meowed.

'I'm not surprised.' Brackenflight meowed.

'Brackenflight?' Silverpaw asked ad looked deep into his eyes.

'Yes Silverpaw?' Brackenflight asked.

'I-I love you.' Silverpaw meowed. Brackenflight smiled.

'I love you too.' The Brown tom meowed.

Silverpaw and Brackenflight curled up, tails entwined and drifted into a deep sleep.

Lakestar's POV

Lakestar looked over at Silverpaw and Brackenflight who were curled up at the edge of the clearing. Stonestar was next to her.

'They remind me of us.' Lakestar meowed.

'Yes you are right.' Stonestar meowed.

'How long until Silverpaw and Whitepaw become Warriors?' Lakestar asked.

'Well if they keep up there training at this pace just over a moon maybe more maybe less.' Stonestar meowed.

'What about Icepaw?' Lakestar asked and looked over at her daughter.

'I can not tell, Icewhisker is a medicine cat and it is his choice.' Stonestar meowed.


	15. Icepaw Chapter 12: Battle and Healing

_**Chapter 12**_

Icepaw's POV

Icepaw awoke and sniffed. She scented a lot of cats.

_Wait why is there a different scent mixed with Streamclan? _She asked herself. Just then the memories of yesterday came back to her.

_Oh right the camp flooded and we went to Lostclan's camp. _The apprentice thought. Icepaw slowly got up and stretched.

'Good morning Icepaw.' A cat meowed. Icepaw sniffed and found it was Lakestar.

'Oh hello Lakestar.' Icepaw meowed.

'How are you feeling?' Lakestar asked,

'Fine, how is my clan?' Icepaw asked.

'Fine, but Leaffire seems to have gotten a chill.' Lakestar meowed. 'She is with Echomist and Icewhisker at the moment.'

'I'll go and help, um can you take me over to the medicine cats den?' Icepaw asked.

'Yes of course.' Lakestar meowed. The leader put her tail on Icepaw's shoulder and led Icepaw over to Echomist's den. After thanking Lakestar, Icepaw walked into the den and sniffed. She followed Leaffire scent and soon found the young warrior asleep in a moss nest.

'Icewhisker?' She asked. No one answered.

'Echomist?' The den stayed quiet. _Maybe they went to get some cat mint or something._

Leaffire groaned and opened her eyes to see Icepaw infront of her.

'Leaffire?' Icepaw asked.

'What is it Icepaw?' The warrior asked.

'Do you know where Icewhisker and Echomist are?' The apprentice asked.

'I think..' Leaffire was interrupted by a sneeze escaping from her nose. 'I think they went to get some catmint.'

'That's what I thought.' Icepaw meowed. 'I'll get you some lavender it may get rid of your cough along with some Feverfew just in case.'

Icepaw found her way over to the small fern bush where Echomist kept her herbs and berries. She got some feverfew and lavender and left the den. The white apprentice went back over to Leaffire and pushed the feverfew infront of her and placed the lavender next to her paws.

Leaffire sniffed it before pulling her head back.

'It's feverfew it will make sure, if you have a fever it will go down.' Icepaw explained. 'Just eat it.'

Leaffire looked at Icepaw for a moment before gulping down the herb.

'Okay now this is lavender.' Icepaw meowed. 'It should help get rid of your chill.' Leaffire nodded.

'Um do I eat it?' The tortoiseshell asked. Icepaw nodded.

Leaffire ate the herb before putting her head back down and going to sleep. Icepaw made her way out of the den and went over to Spotfur, who was waiting outside.

'Is Leaffire okay?' The warrior asked.

'She is sleeping now Spotfur but she should be fine, I gave her feverfew and lavender it should help get rid of the chill.' Icepaw meowed.

'Good.' Spotfur meowed.

'I'm going to check on the rest of the clan.' Icepaw meowed. 'Only let Lakestar, Icewhisker and Echomist in if anyone else come over and asks to go in yowl.' Spotfur nodded.

'Okay.' Icepaw meowed and made her way over to the clan. She first found Stonestar and Mistheart who talked at the back of the cats. Icepaw went over to them.

'Hello Icepaw what is it?' Mistheart asked.

'I have just come to make sure the rest of the clan is well, do you two feel fine?' Icepaw asked.

'Yes Icepaw we fell fine.' Stonestar meowed. 'Right?'

'Right.' Mistheart meowed.

'Well if you feel like you're getting sick come straight over and tell me, Echomist or Icewhisker.' With that Icepaw went around the clan. She soon found her way over to Brackenflight and Silverpaw at the edge of the clearing.

'Hello Icepaw.' Silverpaw meowed.

'Hello.' Icepaw meowed. 'Are you both feeling well?'

'Yes.' Brackenflight meowed.

'Well I feel a bit feverish.' Silverpaw meowed. Icepaw pulled her nose up and placed it on Silverpaw forehead. She pulled back her nose a few moments later.

'You both should come with me, I'll give Silverpaw some lavender and feverfew and Brackenflight you should take some to just in case.' Icepaw meowed.

'Okay.' Silverpaw meowed.

Icepaw and Brackenflight helped Silverpaw up and Brackenflight led the two she-cats to the medicine cats den. Icepaw followed Silverpaw into the den where Icewhisker and Echomist where talking. Icewhisker turned to his apprentice.

'What's this?' He asked.

'I went around and made sure the clan was alright but Silverpaw seems to be a bit feverish, Brackenflight was with her at the time so I told him that he had better come with me just in case he gets a chill.' Icepaw meowed.

Echomist nodded in approval.

'Good thinking we don't want another Streamclan cats getting a chill do we?' The Light brown she-cat meowed. 'Everyone else is fine?'

'Yes.' Icepaw meowed. 'As for Leaffire I gave her lavender and feverfew her chill should be gone by tomorrow.'

'Echomist I hope you don't mind if I use a bit more feverfew and lavender do you?' The apprentice asked.

'No, of course not.' Echomist meowed. 'I'll go and get some.'

The she-cat disappeared. Icewhisker walked over to Silverpaw and Brackenflight. The white tom put his nose to Silverpaw forehead and pulled it back few moments later.

'You are a bit feverish, there is some moss next to Leaffire go and lay down on it, Icepaw will come and give you the lavender and feverfew.'

Silverpaw nodded and went over to the moss bedding. Icewhisker turned to Brackenflight and did the same thing. But he pulled his nose back a bit more carefully.

'You have a small fever although you should get some herbs just in case it gets worse.' Icewhisker meowed. 'Go and lay down, there should be some more moss there.'

Brackenflight left and Echomist returned a few moments later. She placed the herbs infront of Icepaw.

'There that should be enough.' She meowed. Icepaw picked them up.

'Thanks.' The apprentice meowed and went over to the two cats. She placed the feverfew infront of Silverpaw and Brackenflight. She then placed the lavender next to her paws and smiled.

'Feverfew.' Icepaw meowed.

Silverpaw gulped it down as did Brackenflight. Icepaw pushed her paw over the lavender and then pushed it infront of Silverpaw. She then took a bit a pushed it over to Brackenflight.

'Lavender.'

Silverpaw hesitated but Brackenflight gulped it down. Brackenflight looked at Silverpaw before putting his head down and falling asleep. Silverpaw gulped the herb down and licked Brackenflight's ear before curling up and going to sleep. Icepaw went back over to the medicine cats.

'Icepaw go and get something to eat you must be hungry.' Echomist meowed. Icepaw nodded and made her way outside. She found her way over to Whitepaw and sat down.

'Hey.' Whitepaw meowed. 'I saw you taking Silverpaw and Brackenflight to the medicine cays den are they okay?'

'They just had a chill.' Icepaw meowed. 'They should be fine by the tomorrow, hey is there any fresh-kill?'

'Lakestar got some of her Warriors to hunt for us.' Whitepaw meowed. 'Here I got an extra vole.'

Whitepaw pushed the vole at Icepaw. The white she-cat sniffed and then gulped down part of the vole. Icepaw licked her muzzle and sighed.

Just then a vole rose from outside the camp and Twilightheart and Redfoot ran in. Feathercloud ran over to them.

'What is it?' The deputy asked.

'Sunclan is coming.' Twilightheart panted.

At that Lakestar, Stonestar and Mistheart ran over. Mistheart turned to Icepaw.

'Whitepaw get Icepaw into the medicine cats den!' She yowled. Icepaw felt herself being pushed away.

'Come on.' Whitepaw meowed.

Icepaw laid in a corner of Echomist's den. She heard yowling, bristling, hissing and growling. Suddenly she scented a Sunclan warrior in the den. She bunched up against the wall. Just then she heard a voice.

_Icepaw you must save Brackenflight, Leaffire and Silverpaw you can win!_

Icepaw jumped up and tackled the tom. _Just do as you did when you were training to be a Warrior. _Icepaw thought.

Icepaw scratched his cheek and jumped off him. She skidded back and then leaped at him again. Bringing him to the ground she bit his ear. The tom yowled.

'Leave my friends alone!' She growled. She jumped off the tom and hissed at him. He growled before running out of the den. Just then Icewhisker rushed in.

'Icepaw I saw Sunheart run in here are you okay?' The medicine cat asked. Icepaw nodded.

'I couldn't let him hurt them so I jumped at him and he left.' Icepaw meowed.

'That is amazing.' Icewhisker meowed.

'Icewhisker are all the cats gone?' She asked

'Yes Mistheart and Cinderfrost chased the last warriors out.' Icewhisker meowed.

'Is anyone hurt?' The she-cat asked.

'I think Lakestar and Amberpaw have scratches but nothing Echomist and I can't handle.' The Lostclan medicine cat meowed. 'You should get some sleep.'

Icepaw nodded and found her way outside. She found some moss near the entrance to the den and curled up. She found fell into a deep sleep.


	16. Whitepaw Chapter 13: Sunclan Again?

Chapter 13

Whitepaw's POV

Whitepaw awoke and slowly rose from his nest. He looked around. Dreamkit, Lightkit, Tinykit, Rosekit and Willowkit were play fighting over one side of the clearing. Lakestar and Feathercloud were organizing patrols and Stonestar was talking with Mistheart, Mistystorm, Mossheart, Stormheart, Birchheart and Littlefur. He looked around and noticed that Icepaw wasn't here.

_She is probably with Icewhisker. _The white tom thought.

Whitepaw looked around and then stopped and looked at Silverpaw and Brackenheart, before smirking and yawning. When the white apprentice reopened his eyes, Lakestar was in front of him. Whitepaw hissed and jumped back before smiling.

'Sorry if I scared you Whitepaw.' The leader meowed.

'Don't worry Lakestar.' Whitepaw meowed.

'I came to tell you that my warriors have gathered fresh-kill for your clan.' Lakestar meowed and pointed with her tail over to the small fresh-kill pile.

Whitepaw bowed his head.

'Thank you Lakestar I shall tell Stonestar immediately.' The apprentice meowed.

Whitepaw left the Bluish queen and ran over to his leader and the other cats. Stonestar looked down, closed his eyes and shook his head before Mistheart looked at the apprentice approaching and whispered something that Whitepaw couldn't hear to Stonestar. After Mistheart finished whispering Stonestar's head shot up and he smiled at his son.

'Whitepaw what is it?' His leader asked.

'Lakestar told me that her warriors have gathered some fresh-kill for our clan.' Whitepaw meowed. 'It is over there.'

Whitepaw pointed his tail over to the small, but growing fresh-kill pile.

'Whitepaw take some fresh-kill to the nursery queens and the elders then tell the other apprentices you may eat.' Mistheart meowed.

Whitepaw nodded and backed away from the Warriors. The apprentice soon found the other apprentices. Darkpaw and Sorrelpaw were play fighting, while Greypaw, Smallpaw and Firepaw shared tongues and Flamepaw and Dustpaw talked near the other apprentices. Flamepaw saw Whitepaw and smiled at him before turning away shyly and looking at Dustpaw. Whitepaw smiled back at her before walking quickly over to them. Sorrelpaw looked at him.

'Whitepaw is something wrong?' The she-cat asked.

'No of Course not Sorrelpaw, Stonestar asked me to take some prey to the Queens, kits and Elders and told me to get the other apprentices to help.' Whitepaw meowed.

'I'll go and take some prey to the Elders.' Greypaw meowed and got up.

'I'll help!' Sorrelpaw meowed and then turned to Whitepaw.

'The prey is over there.' Whitepaw meowed and pointed to the small, but steadily growing prey pile.

The two apprentices took off over there and they each picked up a piece of prey each.

'I'll go and take some prey to the Queens.' Flamepaw meowed and got up.

'I'll help.' Whitepaw meowed and walked over to the other apprentice.

The white tom and Orange she-cat walked over to the fresh-kill pile side by side slowly. Once they got there Whitepaw picked up a rabbit and a vole and smiled at Flamepaw who was picking up a vole and two mice. Flamepaw shyly smiled back and together they walked over to Blossomheart and Bluedream who were near the edge of the cats, sharing tongues and watching their kits play-fight. Blossomheart was the first to notice the two apprentices, and whispered something to Bluedream who looked up and smiled slyly before whispering something back. Whitepaw felt confused and looked at Flamepaw who seemed to have noticed the Queens too and was looking the other way towards Dustpaw. Whitepaw shrugged. Once the two apprentices had gone over to the Queens, Whitepaw and Flamepaw placed the prey in front of the Queens who smiled at them.

'Thank you.' Bluedream meowed.

Flamepaw smiled sweetly at her old den-mates mother.

'You're welcome Bluedream.' The she-cat meowed and dipped her head.

Whitepaw smiled at Flamepaw and then bowed his head to.

Whitepaw turned away from the Queens when he heard a familiar yowl.

'Attack!'

Suddenly Whitepaw fell as kits tackled him down. He purred and pushed Lightkit who had led the attack on him. He heard Flamepaw purr with amusement and the Queens looked at their kits.

'Lightkit, Dreamkit, Tinykit, Rosekit and Willowkit come here now!' Blossomheart growled.

'Oh it's fine Blossomheart, they are only kits.' Whitepaw meowed. 'Remember I used to do this with my siblings and den mates.'

Whitepaw felt a pain rip through his heart as he said those words as Stripefrost, Sorrelpaw, Greypaw and Smallpaw weren't truly his family.

'Oh yes I remember when you, and the other kits jumped onto Heartcloud, Stardream and Lakepool when they were just apprentices.' Bluedream purred.

Flamepaw pushed the kits off of Whitepaw and smiled at him. Whitepaw nodded his thanks and got up.

'Quick Sunclan is about to attack again!' Dreamkit yowled.

At that Rosekit jumped at Whitepaw who smiled and crouched down. She scratched at his paw but he jumped up and Rosekit just missed. Whitepaw smiled and picked up Rosekit and then put her back down next to Willowkit who was ready for the attack.

'Come on Whitepaw let's go before someone gets hurt.' Flamepaw meowed and walked away.

'Bye Flamepaw and Whitepaw!' Tinykit squealed as Whitepaw ran over to her.

'They remind me of us when we were kits.' Whitepaw purred amused.

'Yeah they do.' Flamepaw agreed.

The two apprentices headed over to the fresh-kill pile and got a piece each, Whitepaw also grabbed a vole for Icepaw. Then they went back over to the other apprentices and Flamepaw sat down next to Dustpaw. Dustpaw licked her ear and then whispered something before Flamepaw shook her head and bit into her rabbit. Whitepaw went over and sat at the edge of the apprentices leaving the vole next to his paws. Just then he saw Brackenflight's tail disappear into Echomist's den. He blinked before shrugging and biting into his sparrow.

A few moments later he spotted Icepaw slowly walking towards him. She sat down next to him.

'Hey.' Whitepaw meowed. 'I saw you taking Silverpaw and Brackenflight to the medicine cat's den are they okay?'

'They just had a chill.' Icepaw meowed. 'They should be fine by the tomorrow, hey is there any fresh-kill?'

'Lakestar got some of her Warriors to hunt for us.' Whitepaw meowed. 'Here I got an extra vole.'

Whitepaw pushed the vole at Icepaw. The white she-cat sniffed and then gulped down part of the vole. Icepaw licked her muzzle and sighed.

Just then a yowl rose from outside the camp and Twilightheart and Redfoot ran in. Feathercloud ran over to them.

'What is it?' The deputy asked.

'Sunclan is coming.' Twilightheart panted.

At that Lakestar, Stonestar and Mistheart ran over. Mistheart turned to Whitepaw.

'Whitepaw get Icepaw into the medicine cats den!' She yowled.

Whitepaw gulped down the rest of his sparrow and started to push his sister over to the medicine cats den.

'Come on.' He meowed.

Whitepaw pushed his sister through the tunnel that led into Echomist's den.

'Stay in here.' He meowed and turned around.

The white apprentice bolted back out into the clearing to see Sunclan was already here. Stonestar, Lakestar and Mistystar were growling at one another. Just then Mistystar spat and jumped at Lakestar. Stonestar gave the yowl and Whitepaw ran over to a Mist blue she-cat and jumped onto her back. The she-cat yowled and Whitepaw jumped back, she sniffed and then spat.

'A Streamclan apprentice!' She growled.

'You better stay out of Lostclan's and Streamclan's territory!' Whitepaw growled.

With that the she-cat unsheathed her claws and slashed at Whitepaw's cheek.

'You better get back to your territory then!' She growled.

'We would!' Whitepaw growled and dodged her claws. 'But if you haven't notice our territory is flooded.'

Whitepaw slashed her cheek and then bit down hard on her shoulder. The apprentice yowled and ripped free of Whitepaw grip's before running out of the camp. Whitepaw looked around and saw only two Sunclan warriors left in the camp. Mistheart and Cinderfrost hissed and chased them out of the camp. Lakestar yowled. Whitepaw smiled and looked around. He found Flamepaw getting up off the ground and Whitepaw rushed over to her.

'Flamepaw are you okay?' Whitepaw asked.

Flamepaw looked up at him for a moment before nodding.

'Yeah I'm fine; A Sunclan warrior caught me by surprise that's all.' She meowed.

'Come on we need to get you to Echomist and Icewhisker.' Whitepaw meowed and helped her up.

Whitepaw helped his den mate over to the den where Icepaw was sleeping outside. Whitepaw stopped for a moment and licked his sister between the ears before helping Flamepaw through the tunnel. When they entered the den, Whitepaw sniffed and scented herbs and berries. He looked over and saw Icewhisker treating Lakestar and Echomist was just finishing Amberpaw's wounds. Icewhisker looked over at them and turned to Echomist, he whispered something and then Echomist ran over to them and the two cats helped the apprentice onto some moss.

'What happened?' The Lostclan leader asked.

Whitepaw looked up at her with worry in his eyes.

'I don't know she told me that a Sunclan warrior had surprised her.' Whitepaw meowed.

Echomist looked up from the apprentice.

'This isn't just the work of a surprise attack; it looks like this warrior meant to kill her.' Echomist meowed.

Whitepaw's eyes widened and he licked Flamepaw's ear. The orange apprentice purred and a smile appeared on her face. Echomist and Icewhisker ran over to the medicine storage and came back out each carrying different herbs. Icewhisker carried cobwebs and an orange flower, while Echomist carried some Poppy seeds and a shrub which Whitepaw recognized as Ragwort Leaves. Echomist placed the poppyseeds and Ragwort Leaves next to him.

'Can you get Flamepaw to eat these please?' The medicine cat asked.

Whitepaw nodded and picked up the herbs. He walked over to where Flamepaw's head was and looked at her.

'Flamepaw, Echomist really needs you to eat these they will help ease your pain.' Whitepaw meowed, trying to sound confident.

Flamepaw looked into his eyes for a moment before the worry in the White apprentice eyes appeared in hers. She slowly nodded and slowly lifted her head up. Whitepaw pushed the Poppyseeds towards her first and she bent down and gulped them down. Next she chewed on the Leaves and laid back down. Whitepaw got up and pushed his fur next to her, in an effort to comfort her.

'Don't worry Flamepaw; I know you'll be okay.' Whitepaw whispered into her ear.

Whitepaw placed his head next to hers and closed his eyes. He soon heard her gentle breathing next to him and fell asleep.


	17. Silverpaw Chapter 14: Lakestar's Tale

_**Chapter 14**_

Silverpaw's POV

The Silver she-cat slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She blinked in surprize as she found her surroundings different. Slowly the memories of the last two days came back. She yawned, slowly rose from the nest where she had lain a few moments before and stretched the sleep out of her limbs. She looked beside her and noticed Brackenflight was still asleep. She smiled and licked his head. She looked at the other nest and noticed Leaffire was already awake. The she-cat was smirking proudly as she licked her forepaw.

'What you looking at?' Silverpaw hissed.

'Nothing.' Leaffire meowed and went back to her grooming.

There was suddenly silence in the den.

'So' Leaffire meowed breaking the silence after a few moments. 'You and Brackenflight a couple?'

Silverpaw turned her head away from the tortoiseshell embarrassed. _Was it that easy to tell? _The Silver Apprentice thought.

Silverpaw lifted a paw and licked it, closing her eyes and she pushed it up her face until it stopped at her ear. She half opened her right eye. Leaffire was looking at her with an amused look on her face.

'What?' Silverpaw asked.

'You and Brackenflight are so in love with each other!' The she-cat meowed loud enough for the whole den to hear.

Silverpaw tackled the she-cat down and put her paw over her muzzle.

'Shh!' Silverpaw hissed.

But Leaffire keep talking through the apprentice's paw.

'I knew it!' She meowed. 'I knew it!'

'Would you be quiet!' Silverpaw hissed.

Silverpaw got off the warrior and the she-cat stopped but the smirk was clear on her face. Just then Whitepaw walked over to them, looking sleepy.

'What is this about Brackenflight and someone?' Whitepaw asked, just before he yawned.

Silverpaw couldn't help twitching her whiskers in amusement at her brother. But before Silverpaw could say anything, Leaffire interrupted.

'Brackenflight and Silverpaw are a couple!' The Tortoiseshell meowed almost jumping up and down. 'I totally called it!'

Whitepaw purred with amusement at the warrior but then smiled at his sister.

'Congratulations.' Whitepaw meowed.

Just then Silverpaw noticed Brackenflight stirring. Passing her brother she walked over to Brackenflight, the Silver she-cat licked his ear and he looked at her.

'Good morning sleepy head.' Silverpaw meowed.

Just then Whitepaw shot out of that part of the den and Leaffire, Brackenflight and Silverpaw exchanged a look of confusion. Silverpaw walked over to where Whitepaw had gone and peered around the corner. She saw her brother looking over an orange she-cat. With a jolt Silverpaw realised it was Flamepaw. Rushing over she stopped next to Whitepaw.

'What happened?' Silverpaw asked.

'She was injured yesterday when Sunclan attacked.' Whitepaw meowed.

'Sunclan attacked?' Leaffire asked coming around the corner. Whitepaw nodded.

'Not long after Silverpaw and Brackenflight had gone to sleep.' Whitepaw meowed.

'Why didn't you wake us?!' Brackenflight hissed and came over to stand next to Silverpaw.

'We didn't have enough time, after I got Icepaw in here, I ran back out to help fight!' Whitepaw meowed.

'Leave it you two it's done now.' Leaffire meowed.

'We should be returning to camp today.' Silverpaw meowed changing the subject.

Silverpaw and Brackenflight left the medicine cat den after talking with Icewhisker and Echomist who gave them the all clear. It was a sunny Greenleaf morning. Silverpaw sniffed, and smelt Leaf-Bare winds coming.

'Leaf-Bare will be here soon.' Silverpaw meowed.

'Just over a moon now.' Brackenflight agreed.

Silverpaw looked around and spotted Stonestar with Mistheart, Spotfur and Mistystorm. Spotfur and Mistystorm nodded and Mistheart meowed something before the two cats walk over to the Rock tunnel and exited the camp.

_Stonestar and Mistheart have probably sent those two to cheek our territory. _

The Silver apprentice thought.

Just then Silverpaw saw Brackenflight walk over to her. Silverpaw blinked not realising that the tom had disappeared from her side. He held a vole and a sparrow in his jaws. Silverpaw ran over to him and the two cats went to find somewhere to sit among the cats.

Silverpaw licked her muzzle after finishing the vole Brackenflight had got her. Just then she felt something against her ear. She looked next to her and saw it was Brackenflight. She purred and then licked the Brown tom chest. The two shared tongues for a while until Silverpaw heard Stonestar yowl. She looked up and saw Mistheart gathering the clan. Stonestar said something to Lakestar and the two friends licked one another's ear before Lakestar bowed her head and walked over to the deputy, sat down and shared words. Silverpaw looked curiously at the two leaders for a moment. She looked at Lakestar and saw although she was talking to Feathercloud she was looking right at Silverpaw.

As Whitepaw and Leaffire emerged from the medicine cats den, supporting Flamepaw, Lakestar shifted her gaze from the two apprentices for a moment, before Feathercloud nudged Lakestar and the leader jumped and looked at her deputy. Silverpaw and Brackenflight got up and ran over to the clan. Icepaw and Icewhisker were already there, as was Blossomheart carrying Rosekit and Willowkit. Silverpaw left Brackenflight side and ran over to Blossomheart.

'Here.' Silverpaw meowed and slowly took Rosekit from the she-cats jaw.

'Thanks.' Blossomheart meowed. Silverpaw smiled.

Just then Stonestar and Mistheart led the clan out of the clearing and Silverpaw took one last glance at Lakestar. The she-cat Queen smiled at her and then mouthed something at her. Silverpaw tilted her head and tried to read what she had said.

_Meet me at the Lostclan border before Dusk, bring Whitepaw and Icepaw. _The she-cat had said.

Silverpaw hesitated before slowly nodding and running, paw step by paw step next to Blossomheart. Putting Lakestar at the back of her mind she focused on the road home.

Silverpaw ran out of the Rock tunnel and waited for her brother and sister. She had told them where they were going and she was curious why Lakestar wanted to see them. A few heart beats later Icepaw emerged with Whitepaw right be hide her.

'Why are we going again?' Icepaw asked.

'Because Lakestar asked.' Whitepaw reminded her. 'Remember she could help us figure out who our mother is!'

'Oh right.' Icepaw meowed.

Silverpaw and Whitepaw helped Icepaw to the Lostclan border and soon they were there. It was almost Dusk and Lakestar wasn't there yet. Icepaw sat down and so did Whitepaw.

'I'm going to see if I can find us some fresh-kill so we can eat.' Silverpaw meowed just remembering that they hadn't eaten since earlier. Whitepaw nodded.

'Get some for the clan too.' Whitepaw suggested.

Silverpaw nodded and ran off into the forest. The ground was still soft from the flood water, but not too soft. Prey was slowly returning but not fast. Yesterday it had stopped raining and the camp was a mess. Icepaw said that she was going to collect herbs and Silverpaw and Whitepaw said that they would help. Silverpaw sniffed and found a vole coming out of a bush. Silverpaw crouched making sure she was upwind of her prey. She stalked forward and soon she leaped. The vole looked up a heartbeat before Silverpaw landed on it and killed it with a swift bite to the neck. Silverpaw found some leaves and dropped her prey under it and then sniffed again. It wasn't a few moments until she had found another bit of prey. It was a mouse and Silverpaw easily killed it. She dropped it with the vole and hunted for a bit longer before returning to the cats. She noticed that Lakestar had bought some prey.

_More prey for the clan. _Silverpaw thought and dropped the prey down next to her before sitting.

Whitepaw grabbed a vole and passed it to her.

'Thanks Lakestar.' Silverpaw meowed and bowed her head.

'You're welcome; I thought you may be hungry.' The she-cat Queen meowed.

The vole was gone within a few gulps and Silverpaw licked her muzzle before licking a forepaw and pushing it up her face.

'Now why did you want to see us?' Icepaw asked.

'Yeah?' Whitepaw asked.

'Well I wanted to tell you something.' The she-cat meowed. 'I'm..' Silverpaw cut her off.

'Sorry Lakestar, but um have you had kits disappear in you clan when we were kits?' The she-cat asked. The leader nodded.

'Who was their mother?' Whitepaw asked hopefully.

'That is what I wanted to talk to you about.' The leader continued. 'When you were young you were raised in my clan, I was deputy, and younger, Lightstar had Greencough, and died soon after and I become leader. '

'The Queen that lost her kits.' She meowed. 'Was frantic, saying someone must of took them, when she knew that her kits were safe.'

'How do you know this?' Icepaw asked looking confused.

Lakestar continued but flicked her ear in meaning she had heard.

'I had to look after my clan.' She meowed. 'I chose my clan over you.'

The three apprentices' eyes widened.

'You're our mother?!' Silverpaw choked. Lakestar looked away.

'If I hadn't chosen to be leader, Hailstone would have and the clan would be no more now.' Lakestar meowed and looked back at her kits. 'I had to choose my clan, I wanted to keep you but I couldn't, your father, Stonestar, agreed to take you.'

'Your brother, Rowenkit died a few nights before we left, the clan was devastated, as was I.' Lakestar meowed.

'We had a brother?' Whitepaw asked.

'Wait was he a bluish tom with white patches?' Icepaw asked.

'Yes.' Lakestar said and stared at her paws.

'I have seen him, in my dreams, he misses you, he is watching over us right now, with Mistycloud and Jayheart.' Icepaw meowed, pointing with her muzzle up to the Silverpelt. Lakestar whispered something and smiled.

Silverpaw saw the shapes of three cats appear, one of which was smiling down at her.

'Rowenkit?' The she-cat whispered.

Suddenly Silverpaw felt fur next to her and she saw her brother sitting there.

'I'm proud of you sister, Good luck with the kits!' Rowenkit meowed and smirked.

'W-What?' Silverpaw whispered.

'Oh don't worry sis, they won't be here until you are a Warrior.' The Bluish tom meowed playfully. 'You and Brackenflight are cute together though.' Silverpaw's glaze softened and she nuzzled his head.

'I wish I had known you longer.' Silverpaw meowed.

'Don't worry we shall meet again in dreams.' He meowed and disappeared.

'Goodbye Rowenkit.' Silverpaw whispered a tear fell from her cheek.

Silverpaw entered the apprentices den and laid down. Stonestar had been happy that the apprentices had caught prey for the clan and had told them to take some with them, but Silverpaw wasn't hungry. Just then fur bunched up against hers and she opened her eyes and saw Rowenkit for a moment.

'Good luck, until next time.' He meowed and then disappeared relieved that Brackenflight had come into the den.

'You looked sad, is everything okay Silverpaw?' He whispered.

'Just fine Brackenflight.' Silverpaw meowed and licked his ear.

Silverpaw and Brackenflight curled up and feel asleep. Rowenkit appeared in her dreams that night as memories had come of her and Rowenkit play-fighting as kits.


	18. Icepaw Chapter 15: Traveling Home!

_**Chapter 15**_

Icepaw's POV

Icepaw awoke in a starry forest and looked around. _Where am I? _The white apprentice asked herself. Just then a bluish tom with white patches appeared. He was smaller than Icepaw.

'Hello Icepaw.' The tom meowed and bowed his head.

'W-Who are you?' The apprentice asked.

'You will know soon enough.' The tom meowed. 'I'm here to tell you that your mother is closer than you think.' Just then everything flickered.

'You are waking up, you shall see me again.' The kit meowed. Suddenly Icepaw awoke outside Echomist den, everything that had happened was clear in her mind. _We have to be going home today. _The apprentice thought.

Icepaw rose and stretched. Just then the apprentice heard voices coming towards her. She sat down and listened to them.

'Do you think Stonestar is taking his clan back to their territory yet?' One asked.

'They better, it's almost Leaf-Bare and we can't keep hunting for them.' Another meowed.

Icepaw knew that the first voice was a tom and the second was female.

'I know Lakestar wants to help all the clans but we can't keep this up.' The female meowed.

The tom sighed. 'Maybe she is still morning over her kits.' The tom suggested.

Icepaw's heart lurched.

'Maybe she has been really sad lately.' The she-cat meowed. 'Ever since Stonestar announced that three kits had become apprentices.'

Just then a third voice joined the other two. Icepaw recognized it as Lakestar.

'Dawnfire, Lionflight, Feathercloud needs you to go and hunt.' The Leader meowed calmly.

'Okay Lakestar.' The she-cat meowed.

Just then Icepaw felt fur next to hers.

'Icewhisker is looking for you Icepaw.' A voice meowed.

'Okay Lakestar.' The apprentice meowed and found her way into Echomist's den. When Icepaw entered the den she heard voices.

'Your okay now Silverpaw, but you should try and stay as warm as you can for a while.' A voice meowed. Icepaw recognise it as Echomist.

'Okay thanks Echomist.' Icepaw's sister Silverpaw meowed.

'Your fine too Brackenflight.' Another voice meowed.

'Thanks Icewhisker.' The tom meowed.

'Icepaw there you are!' Icepaw heard Icewhisker meow. 'Can you go and see to Flamepaw's wounds?'

'Leaffire go with her please.' Echomist meowed.

'Sure!' The warrior meowed.

Suddenly Icepaw felt fur against hers again.

'You should find Marigold, Cobwebs and Poppy seeds to help.' Icewhisker meowed and placed something in front of the cats.

'Can you take the cobwebs Leaffire?' Icepaw asked and took the Marigold and Poppy seeds in her jaw.

'Sure!' The cat meowed and picked them up.

The Tortoiseshell took Icepaw over to where Whitepaw laid next to Flamepaw who was stirring. Icepaw sniffed.

'Whitepaw why are you here?' Icepaw asked her brother.

'I was wondering if Flamepaw was okay.' The tom meowed. Icepaw placed the herbs in front of Flamepaw.

'You may stay but you need to stay back.' The medicine cat apprentice meowed. Leaffire placed the cobwebs next to Icepaw.

'Flamepaw?' Icepaw meowed and crouched down.

'Icepaw?' The she-cat apprentice asked. 'I-Is something wrong?'

'I don't know yet, but I need you to swallow these.' Icepaw meowed and slowly pushed the poppy seeds towards her.

'O-Okay.' Flamepaw meowed and ate the small seeds.

'Okay now stay calm, I need to see how hurt you are.' Icepaw meowed.

After a few moments Icepaw sighed. _This is bad, but can I help? _The apprentice asked herself. _Icepaw! _A voice meowed. _This she-cat needs your help! _Icepaw shook her head.

'Leaffire can you go and ask Icewhisker or Echomist for some Juniper Berries?' The medicine cat asked.

'Okay Icepaw.' The she-cat meowed.

'Is she okay Icepaw?' Whitepaw asked. Icepaw ignored her brother's question but flicked her ear meaning she heard him.

Soon enough Icepaw spat the last of the Marigold on Flamepaw's wounds.

'She should be fine now.' Icepaw meowed.

Whitepaw stepped forward and licked his sister's ear. 'I know you did your best.' He meowed and settled down next to Flamepaw.

Icepaw headed over to her mentor, who was sitting next to Echomist eating. Icepaw settled down next to her mentor and Icewhisker pushed over a vole.

'Eat. Stonestar is sending Spotfur and Mistystorm to check out our territory to see if it is safe to return home.' The medicine cat meowed.

Icepaw ate the vole in a few gulps before washing. Just then the apprentice heard Stonestar yowl.

'Come on.' Icewhisker meowed and helped his apprentice up.

'Good Icewhisker and Icepaw.' The she-cat meowed.

'Good Echomist, thank you for everything.' The Medicine cat meowed.

The two cats walked out of the den and Icewhisker looked around.

'Icewhisker what about Flamepaw?' Icepaw asked.

'Leaffire said she would help Whitepaw get Flamepaw back to camp.' Icewhisker meowed.

Icepaw passed the stream that led to the gathering place. The water had left the she-cats' paws wet. Icepaw knew that they would be home soon.

'We will be back in camp in a few moments.' Icepaw heard Icewhisker meow soon after. Icepaw nodded. Soon she felt Icewhisker's tail on her shoulder and she stopped.

'We are at the Rock tunnel.' Icewhisker whispered. Icepaw purred.

Silverpaw led Icepaw over to Whitepaw.

'Are we ready?' Whitepaw asked.

'Yeah.' Silverpaw meowed.

Silverpaw had already told her brother and sister everything. Lakestar had asked Silverpaw to meet her at the border between Lostclan and Streamclan. Icepaw had told her father, Stonestar that she was going to collect herbs and Silverpaw and Whitepaw were coming to help.

'Why are we going again?' Icepaw asked after coming out of the Rock tunnel.

'Because Lakestar asked.' Whitepaw reminded her. 'Remember she could keep us figure out who our mother is!'

'Oh right.' Icepaw meowed.

Silverpaw and Whitepaw helped Icepaw through their territory to the Lostclan border. Icepaw sniffed and scented it was almost Dusk. The White apprentice sat down and felt Whitepaw's fur next to her.

'I'm going to see if I can find any fresh-kill for us.' Icepaw heard Silverpaw meow.

'Bring some back for the clan.' Whitepaw suggested. Suddenly there was silence.

After a while Icepaw heard rustling not far away.

'Someone's coming.' Icepaw whispered.

'I know I can scent them.' Whitepaw meowed and a growl came from his throat.

Icepaw sniffed. 'It's only Lakestar.' Icepaw meowed.

Just then the she-cat queen emerged from the bushes on the other side.

'Hello.' Lakestar greeted.

'You have brought prey!' Whitepaw exclaimed. Lakestar dropped a piece of prey at Icepaw's paws.

'Here.' The Queen meowed gently. Icepaw sniffed and found that Lakestar had given her a vole.

'Thank you.' Icepaw meowed and took a bite of the vole.

Just then Silverpaw came back. Her sister sat down next to her.

'Thanks Lakestar.' Silverpaw meowed after a few moments.

'Your Welcome, I thought you all might be hungry.' The she-cat leader meowed.

After a few moments Icepaw licked her muzzle.

'Now why did you want to see us?' Icepaw asked.

'Yeah?' Whitepaw asked.

'Well I wanted to tell you something.' The she-cat meowed. 'I'm..'

'Sorry Lakestar, but um may you have had kits disappear in you clan when we were kits?' Icepaw heard Silverpaw interrupt. The leader nodded.

'Who was their mother?' Whitepaw asked hopefully.

'That is what I wanted to talk to you about.' The leader continued. 'When you were young you were raised in my clan, I was deputy, and I was younger though, Lightstar had Green cough, and died soon after and I become leader. '

'The Queen that lost her kits.' She meowed. 'Was frantic, saying someone must of took them, when she knew that her kits were safe.'

'How do you know this?' Icepaw asked looking confused.

Lakestar continued but flicked her ear in meaning she had heard.

'I had to look after my clan.' She meowed. 'I chose my clan over you.'

The three apprentices' eyes widened.

'You're our mother?!' Silverpaw chocked. Lakestar looked away.

'If I hadn't chosen to be leader, Hailstone would have and the clan would be no more now.' Lakestar meowed and looked back at her kits. 'I had to choose my clan, I wanted to keep you but I couldn't your father, Stonestar, agreed to take you.'

'Your brother, Rowenkit, died a few nights before we left, the clan was as devastated as I was.' Lakestar meowed.

'We have a brother?' Whitepaw asked.

'Wait was he a bluish tom with white patches?' Icepaw asked.

'Yes.' Lakestar said and stared at her paws.

'I have seen him, in my dreams, he misses you, he is watching over us right now, with Mistycloud and Jayheart.' Icepaw meowed, pointing with her muzzle up to the Silverpelt.

Lakestar whispered something and smiled.

_Rowenkit, why didn't you tell me? _Icepaw asked.

Suddenly Icepaw heard chuckling and felt fur next to hers. _I knew Lakestar would tell you, so I didn't have to, I'm so proud of you. _Rowenkit meowed.

Suddenly he disappeared and Icepaw heard Silverpaw meow something.

Icepaw made her way into the medicine cat den. She had collected plenty of herbs and berries. She put them down next to the entrance to the den, before curling up in her nest and going to sleep.


	19. Allegiances: Two Moons Later

**_Streamclan_**

**_Leader-_** Stonestar- Light Gray tom with a Darker Gray muzzle and ear and Amber eyes

**_Deputy-_** Mistheart- Mist Blue she-cat with her right ear White and Hazel eyes

**_Medicine Cat-_** Icewhisker- Snowy white tom with Amber eyes

Apprentice- Icepaw

**_Warriors:_**

Mossheart- Light Grey tom with a shredded right ear and Light blue eyes

Apprentice- Flamepaw

Littlefur- Little White tom with some Grey spots on his back with the tip of his tail Grey and Green eyes

Apprentice- Smallpaw

Shinyheart- White she-cat with her muzzle a beautiful light blue and Light Blue eyes

Heartcloud- Reddish Pink she-cat with a white tail and turquoise eyes

Apprentice- Firepaw

Stardream- Pale pink she-cat with a Silver star on the top of her forehead and Hazel eyes

Mistystorm- Misty Blue she-cat with the tip of her tail White and turquoise eyes

Apprentice- Sorrelpaw

Fallenheart- Tortoiseshell tom and Silver eyes

Stormheart- Muscular Dark Brown and Black tom with his left front paw Grey and Green eyes

Apprentice- Dustpaw

Birchheart- Dark Brown tom with a torn right ear and Green eyes

Apprentice- Tinypaw

Mouseheart- Small Brown she-cat and Amber eyes

Apprentice- Darkpaw

Spotfur- White tom with his face black expect a white stripe, and two spots of black on the left side of his body, white muzzle and light blue eyes

Apprentice- Graypaw

Brackenflight- Brown tom with a scar on his flank and Amber eyes

Apprentice- Lightpaw

Stripefrost- Stripy Black and White she-cat with Green eyes

Blazefur- Orange and red she-cat with Pale green eyes

Apprentice- Dreampaw

Bluedream- Dreamy Light Blue she-cat with the tip of her tail white and Cloud Light Blue eyes

Silverfire- Silver she-cat with an White muzzle and pale Blue eyes

Whitestream- Pure white tom and Amber eyes

**_Apprentices:_**

Icepaw- Pure white she-cat with a scar over each eyes and cloudy blue eyes

Sorrelpaw- White she-kit with Grey and Black spots over her body and Green eyes

Greypaw- Grey tom-kit with half of his tail white and Green eyes

Smallpaw- White she-kit with a gray muzzle and Pale green eyes

Flamepaw- Orange she-kit and Pale green eyes

Firepaw- Pure Red and Orange tom-kit with Pale green eyes

Darkpaw- Dark Brown tom-kit with Green eyes

Dustpaw- Light Brown she-kit with Green eyes

Dreampaw- Dreamy Light Blue she-kit with her muzzle and tip of her tail white and Light blue eyes

Lightpaw- Light Grey-blue tom-kit with a white muzzle and Light blue eyes

Tinypaw- Tiny Light Grey tom-kit and Light blue eyes

**_Queens:_**

Blossomheart- Pink she-cat with her ears white and the bottom half of her tail and Amber eyes (Mate- Birchheart)

Kits- Rosekit and Willowkit

Leaffire- Tortoiseshell she-cat with Light blue eyes (Mate- Spotfur)

Kits- Spottedkit, Whitekit and Blackkit

Lakepool- Silver she-cat the tip of her tail white and pale blue eyes (Expecting Fallenheart's kits)

**_Kits:_**

Rosekit- Rose Pink she-kit with a brown tip tail and Green eyes

Willowkit- Dark Brown and White tabby and Amber eyes

Spottedkit- Tortoiseshell she-kit with a white chest, paws and Light blue eyes

Whitekit- White she-kit with a black muzzle tortoiseshell tail and Light blue eyes

Blackkit- Pure black tom-kit with Light blue eyes

**_Elders:_**

Flamefrost- Flame red tom with a white front paw and Clouded Green eyes Blind (Retired due to being blind)

Graystorm- Gray tom with the tip of his tail brown and a scratch over his left eyes and on his right foot (Retired due to Battle injures)

Heatherleaf- Little brown tabby she-cat with darker brown stripes, with a sheathed left ear and a twisted left back leg (Retired due to Accident of which twisted her back leg)

**_Lostclan_**

**_Leader-_** Lakestar- Blushie-white she-cat with Amber eyes

**_Deputy-_** Feathercloud- Light Gold she-cat with a white underbelly and Light blue eyes

**_Medicine Cat-_** Echomist- Light Brown she-cat with the tip of her tail cream and Brown eyes

**_Warriors:_**

Twilightheart- Twilight she-cat with Hazel eyes

Mousewing- Light Brown she-cat with a white muzzle and Rose pink eyes

Redfoot- White tom with all four legs red and Amber eyes

Cloudheart- White tom with a Black front paw and Light blue eyes

Skywing- Sky Blue tom with a Gray left ear and Light Blue eyes

Shadowleaf- Shadow black she-cat with a Light blue muzzle and Amber eyes

Apprentice- Snowpaw

Spottedheart- Tortoiseshell she-cat with Green eyes

Sunwing- Sunny Orange tom with a white muzzle and Amber eyes

Smokewing- Smoke Black she-cat with a white right ear and Amber eyes

Sagestripe- Light Brown tom with a Light Green stripe down his back and Light Blue eyes

Leaffrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle and Light blue eyes

Ashtail- Black tom with his tail Brown with White spots and Amber eyes

Apprentice- Dawnpaw

Stormleaf- Dark Brown tom with a Gray muzzle and Light Blue eyes

Apprentice- Oakpaw

Raggedfur- Radded Brown tom with his left ear torn and Hazel eyes

Apprentice- Amberpaw

Blazeheart- Black tom with the tip of his tail gray and Green eyes

Cinderfrost- Cinder Black tom with Hazel eyes

Lionflight- Orange tom-cat with a lion's mane and Orange eyes

Forestfur- Small Brown she-cat with a Grayish Green front paw and Amber eyes

Bluepool- Blue she-cat with the tip of her tail -white with Light Blue eyes

Dreamfoot- Light Blue she-cat with a white muzzle and Hazel eyes

Berryheart- Pinkish Red she-cat with white ears and Amber eyes

Snowfrost- White she-cat with Amber eyes  
Oakfoot- Oak brown tom-cat with a Gray muzzle and Yellow eyes

**_Apprentices:_**

Amberpaw- Orange tom-cat with Hazel eyes

Smallpaw- Small White tom-kit with a Brown tail and Amber eyes

Blackpaw- Black tom-kit with Brown legs and paws and Amber eyes

Darkpaw- Dark Brown almost Black tom-kit with a Pinkish-red front paw and Amber eyes

Rosepaw- Pinkish she-kit with a gray dot on her right ear and Light blue eyes

Sweetpaw- Light Pink she-kit with a brown dot on her left ear and one light blue eye and one Amber eye

**_Queens:_**

Frostflower- White she-cat with a gray stripe on the top of her head and Hazel eyes (Mate- Cloudheart)

Kits- Whitekit, Lillykit and Graykit

Dawnfire- Light Black almost Gray she-cat with a torn left ear and Amber eyes (Mate- Oakfoot)

Kits- Ravenkit, Graykit and Lightkit

**_Kits:_**

Whitekit- White she-kit with a Gray front paw and Hazel eyes

Lillykit- Light Gray she-kit with a Black stripe on her head and Hazel eyes

Graykit- Gray tom-kit with a small black dot on his right ear and Light Blue eyes

Ravenkit- Black tom-kit with Dark Gray paws and Yellow eyes

Graykit- Dark Gray, Light Gray tabby tom-kit with Amber eyes

Lightkit- Light Brown, Light Gray she-kit with Yellow eyes

**_Elders:_**

Dappleheart- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a torn right ear, damaged left back leg and Orange eyes (Retired due to back leg)

Ashwing- Blind Ash Black tom with a twisted front leg and Cloudy Blue eyes (Retired due to eyes and leg)

**_Sunclan_**

**_Leader-_** Mistystar- Beautiful aqua she-cat with a white tail and aqua blue eyes and two stars on her forehead (three lives)

**_Deputy-_** Roseleaf- Rose pink she-cat with a light green leaf on her tail and Amber eyes

**_Medicine Cat-_** Cherryheart- Pretty Cherry pink she-cat with lilac eyes

**_Warriors:_**

Sunheart- Reddish tom with a line of Silver on his tail and Green eyes

Apprentice- Mistpaw

Rainpelt- Sky Blue tom with a Pure Black tail and Hazel eyes

Apprentice- Sparrowpaw

Stonefall- Gray tom with a scar on his right ear and Brown eyes

Ashfrost- Black tom-cat with Gray paws and Lilac eyes

Riverfoot- Light blue and white she-cat with navy blue eyes

Dreammist- White she-cat with lilac underbelly and purple eyes

**_Apprentices:_**

Mistpaw- Misty Blue she-cat with Navy Blue eyes

Sparrowpaw- Tortoiseshell tom with minty green eyes

Twilightpaw- Black she-cat with a white underbelly and Light blue eyes

Spottedpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and Amber eyes

**_Queens: _**

Snowstorm- White she-cat with a black tail and Blue eyes (Mate- Sunheart)

Kits- Whitekit, Firekit and Silverkit

Cherryflower- Cherry pink she-cat with an Orange flower on her forehead and Amber eyes

Kits- Smallkit

**_Elders:_**

Cinderfur- Black she-cat with Green eyes one torn eye and her back leg injured

-Retirement due to Leg injury

Red-eyes- White tom with red around right eye, blind in the left eye and the end of his tail is gone

-Retired due to Blindess in left eye and old age


	20. Whitepaw Chapter 16: Patrol trouble

_**Chapter 16**_

Whitepaw's POV

Whitepaw awoke and yawned. It had been two moons since the camp had flooded and a lot had happened. Dreamkit, Lightkit and Tinykit had become apprentices; Leaffire had had Spotfur's kits, and Lakepool was in the nursery expecting Fallenheart's kits. The apprentice walked out of the den and saw Fallenheart walking towards him.

'Whitepaw, Mistheart wants me to take you and Silverpaw on Dawn patrol.' He meowed.

'Okay Fallenheart.' Whitepaw meowed and entered the den again.

The white apprentice shook his sister.

'Silverpaw wake up!' He meowed. Silverpaw's eyes slowly opened.

'What Whitepaw?' The she-cat asked.

'Mistheart wants us on Dawn patrol with Fallenheart.' Whitepaw meowed.

'Okay.' Silverpaw meowed and slowly rose. 'I'll be out in a moment.'

'Okay.' Whitepaw meowed and left the den. Fallenheart looked at him.

'She'll be out in a moment.' Whitepaw meowed. A few moments later Silverpaw emerged from the den.

'Let's go.' She meowed.

The three cats left the clearing and trecked through the forest and Fallenheart stopped near the Sunclan border.

'Do you smell that?' He asked, growling. Silverpaw sniffed.

'Sunclan!' Silverpaw exclaimed.

'What are they doing here?!' Whitepaw hissed. The three cats crouched and stalked forward.

'They wouldn't hear if a monster was in their territory!' One hissed.

'If you say so.' Another meowed. Just then Whitepaw saw them.

'It's Roseleaf, Stonefall and Ashfrost.' Whitepaw whispered.

'Let's go!' Fallenheart meowed and jumped out of the bushes.

'You heard him!' Silverpaw meowed and jumped out after Fallenheart. Whitepaw followed his sister and growled at the warriors.

'What are you doing in Streamclan territory?!' Whitepaw growled.

Roseleaf growled.

'Get out of our territory!' Roseleaf hissed, arching her back.

'Your territory?!' Fallenheart exclaimed. 'This is our territory!'

With that the battle began.

Roseleaf and Fallenheart launched at each other and wrestled.

'Let's go!' Whitepaw yowled and launched at Ashfrost.

'Trespasser!' Ashfrost yowled and fell backwards.

'The only trespasser is you!' Whitepaw hissed and bit on the tom's leg.

After a few moments Ashfrost retreated, Whitepaw stood panting with blood dripping down his cheek, he then ran over to help Silverpaw. Suddenly he heard a yowl. Fallenheart looked limp in Roseleaf jaws.

'Fallenheart!' Whitepaw heard Silverpaw yowl as the silver she-cat ran passed him. Whitepaw ran after her and jumped at Roseleaf, claws unsheathed. He knocked her away from Fallenheart and bit her ear. He then ripped it and the jumped back infront of Fallenheart and Silverpaw.

'Is he okay?' Whitepaw asked.

'I-I think so he is still breathing.' Silverpaw meowed and jumped next to her brother. Roseleaf rose and Stonefall joined her and they stalked towards the apprentices.

Roseleaf launched at Whitepaw before Whitepaw jumped up, just before she hit him. He landed on her back and ripped the rest of her ear off. Roseleaf yowled and struggled to get up. Whitepaw jumped off her and Roseleaf ran off, Stonefall following. Whitepaw turned and looked at Fallenheart and Silverpaw.

'Go and remark the borders and I'll start getting Fallenheart back to camp.' Whitepaw meowed.

'Okay.' Silverpaw meowed and ran off into the forest. Whitepaw walked towards Fallenheart and took his scruff in his jaws.

Whitepaw dragged Fallenheart out of the Rock tunnel with Silverpaw at his side. Stonestar ran over to them with Mistheart just behide him.

'What happened?' The Tabby leader asked. Whitepaw and Silverpaw let go of the warrior's scruff and looked at Stonestar.

'We were on our way to the Sunclan border when we heard voices.' Silverpaw started. 'We found Roseleaf, Stonefall and Ashfrost on our territory leaving markers.'

'So we asked them what they were doing and Roseleaf said that it was their territory now.' Whitepaw continued. 'So we fought, Fallenheart was battling Roseleaf and then after I let Ashfrost go I heard Fallenheart's yowl.'

'We turned to see Roseleaf had Fallenheart in her jaws and we ran over to help.' Silverpaw meowed. 'Whitepaw tackled Roseleaf and I checked to see if he was okay, Whitepaw had ripped Roseleaf's ear off and the deputy retreated, Stonefall following.'

'Silverpaw went and re-marked the border and I started to take Fallenheart back to camp.' Whitepaw finished. By this time almost all the clan was outside, Icewhisker and Icepaw were looking at Fallenheart. Suddenly a yowl broke out.

'What happened to Fallenheart!?' The voice was Lakepool's. The Silver She-cat queen pushed her way through the crowd and over to Fallenheart.

'He will survive.' Icepaw meowed.

'Bluedream, Mossheart, Stardream and Heartcloud go and check the border, make sure that Sunclan is gone.' Stonestar meowed. The four chosen warriors ran out of camp and into the forest.

'You two go and get something to eat.' Stonestar meowed. 'Mistheart, Shinyheart, Birchheart, Mistystorm and Stripefrost I want to talk to you.'

Whitepaw felt hunger and tiredness form in his paws and he started to walk over to the apprentices den. A few moments before he got there he felt his paws cave in under him and he started to fall. Suddenly fur appeared at his side and supported him up. The white apprentice looked to see Flamepaw next to him.

'You okay?' She asked.

'I'm just tired and hungry.' He meowed.

Whitepaw sat down at the entrance to the apprentice's den.

'I'll go and get you something.' Flamepaw meowed and ran over to the small fresh-kill pile.

She returned a few moments later with a vole and a mouse in her jaws.

'Flamepaw!' Whitepaw heard Mossheart yowl.

'I'll see you later!' Flamepaw meowed and ran over to her mentor.

Whitepaw ate the prey before rising to his paws and entering the den. Silverpaw was already inside asleep. Whitepaw curled up at the back of the den and slowly drifted off to sleep.

'Whitepaw!' A voice yowled. Whitepaw slowly opened his eyes to see Silverpaw over him.

'Come on Stonestar has called a meeting.' His sister meowed and left the den.

Whitepaw got up, lifted a forepaw, licked it and ran it up his face. He rose to his feet and left the den. Stonestar was on the Highbranch. Whitepaw walked over and sat next to Icepaw and Silverpaw who were at the front of the crowd.

'You all know what happened today at the Sunclan border.' Stonestar began. 'Shinyheart and Stardream tell me that no Sunclan warriors are there but they did scent their scent with Whitepaw's, Silverpaw's and Fallenheart's.'

Mumbling rose from the clan cats. Stonestar quieted them with a flick of his tail.

'Fallenheart is awake and has confirmed what Whitepaw and Silverpaw told me.' He meowed. 'Whitepaw and Silverpaw step forward please.'

Whitepaw and Silverpaw exchanged a confused glace but stepped forward.

'I, Stonestar, Leader of Streamclan call upon my warrior ancestor to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in turn.' Stonestar meowed. 'Whitepaw, Silverpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the clan even with your life?'

Whitepaw heart began to pound.

'I do!' Whitepaw heard Silverpaw meowed.

'I-I do!' Whitepaw meowed trying to stay calm.

'Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name.' Stonestar continued. 'Silverpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Silverfire. Starclan honours your courage and Loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Streamclan.'

Stonestar jumped down from the Highbranch and landed infront of Silverfire. He placed his muzzle on her head and she licked his shoulder.

Stonestar backed up and turned to Whitepaw.

'Whitepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Whitestream. Starclan honours your strength and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of Streamclan.'

Stonestar stepped forward and placed his muzzle on his sons head. Whitestream could barely lick his leader shoulder. Stonestar backed off and smiled.

'Silverfire! Whitestream! Silverfire! Whitestream!' The clan yowled.

Whitestream turned around and faced his clan, his fur up against Silverfire's.

'You know you have to keep vigil.' Stonestar meowed.

The clan separated and each one came forward and congratulated the warriors. Icepaw, Stripefrost, Brackenflight and Flamepaw being the first.

Brackenflight licked Silverfire's ear and Whitestream's sister purred.

Whitestream and Silverfire sat just a few paw steps away from the Rock tunnel and pushed their fur together.

'It's going to be a cold vigil.' Whitestream heard Blazefur meow as her and Stripefrost walked into the warriors den.

Suddenly small flakes of snow started to fall. The first snow of Leaf-bare!

The two warriors exchanged a worried glance before watching the Rock tunnel. Just then Whitestream heard Spottedkit and Whitekit's voices. He looked over and saw the two she-kits playing outside in the snow.

'Spottedkit, Whitekit get inside before you freeze!' Leaffire meowed and came out of the nursery.

'But Leaffire!' Spottedkit whined.

'Not Buts!' The Queen meowed and picked up her small bundles of fur and ran back into the nursery. Once again Whitestream's eyes turned back to the Rock tunnel. Tomorrow would be the Gathering and Sunclan had some explaining. But for now Whitestream had this to be worried about.


	21. Silverfire Chapter 17: News

_**Chapter 17**_

Silverfire's POV

Silverfire looked around, it was almost Dawn and she was happy she would soon be back in a warm den. The Silver warrior looked next to her and saw her brother, Whitestream look straight at the Rock tunnel. The two siblings had become Warriors the day before and they had to sit vigil.

Snow still fell on her Silverpelt and the clearing was filled with the small, but cold flakes. Just then Silverfire saw movement in the warriors den and then Mistheart's head popped out. The deputy quickly pulled back her head before walking out into the clearing. She came over to the two warriors. Whitestream blinked in greeting.

'It's okay you may speak now.' The Mist Blue deputy meowed. 'Any trouble?'

'Nope not even a whisker.' Silverfire reported.

'Come on let's get you inside before you freeze.' Mistheart meowed in amusement.

Silverfire got up and stretched and then followed Mistheart and Whitestream over to the warrior's den. They entered and saw that all the other warrior were asleep, expect Brackenflight. He smiled at Silverfire and she went over and pushed her pelt close to his. Mistheart purred with amusement.

'Remember you aren't an apprentice anymore.' Mistheart meowed and yawned.

The Deputy pointed over to some moss bedding that had no one was sleeping on.

'That is where you shall sleep.' Mistheart meowed and went over to Shinyheart.

Silverfire laid down on the moss and felt Brackenflight do the same.

'The warrior den is going to need to be extended soon.' Brackenflight mumbled half to himself.

'Yes.' Silverfire meowed and then yawned. 'Goodnight Brackenflight.'

Silverfire felt tiredness wash over her paws and she fell into a deep slumber.

Silverfire awoke and felt someone nudging her. She opened her eyes to see Brackenflight in front of her with fresh-kill. It was small but enough for both Warriors.

'I caught some fresh-kill I thought you might like to eat it with me.' Brackenflight meowed. Silverfire pushed herself to her paws and smiled.

'Of course you stupid fur ball.' Silverfire meowed in amusement.

Silverfire and Brackenflight pushed their way outside and then found a good place to sit and eat. Silverfire hungrily ate a vole and a mouse and Brackenflight ate a sparrow and a mouse. After eating Silverfire licked her muzzle, she then turned and began licking Brackenflight's ear. The warrior smiled and they shared tongues. Just then Silverfire began to fell lightheaded and the world around her faded and she slipped into darkness.

The Silver she-cat awoke in the medicine cat den and saw Brackenflight talking to Icewhisker and Icepaw.

'Is she okay?' The warrior asked.

'Yes.' Icewhisker meowed. 'But I must request that you leave for a bit and we will call you when she wakes up.'

Brackenflight hesitated before leaving the den. Icewhisker looked over at Silverfire as she rose to her paws.

'Icewhisker what happened?' The Silver she-cat asked.

'You fainted.' It was Icepaw who answered. 'Brackenflight was worried.'

'Silverfire there is something I must tell you.' Icewhisker meowed. 'Can you come on a walk with me?'

Silverfire blinked. 'Um… sure.' Silverfire meowed and walked over to the medicine cat. Icewhisker lead the way outside camp and they walked towards the meeting place.

'What is it Icewhisker?' Silverfire asked.

'Silverfire you know that you have just become a warrior.' Icewhisker meowed. 'Well you need to know you are expecting kits.'

Silverfire froze. 'Kits?!' She meowed.

The medicine cat nodded. 'Not for long I would say about a Half-moon.' Icewhisker meowed. 'What will you tell Brackenflight?'

'I-I don't know.' Silverfire meowed and shuffled her paws.

'You have to tell him soon, he will notice at some point.' The medicine cat meowed.

'Yes I know!' Silverfire snapped and then sighed. 'I'm going to hunt.'

'Okay.' Icewhisker meowed. 'I'll tell Mistheart.'

Silverfire walked away from the medicine cat and into the forest. _Maybe Lakestar is at the border. _Silverfire thought. She made her way over to the Lostclan border and sniffed. There was a scent of Lostclan but not the she-cat mother. Silverfire snorted and turned away. Just then she heard a yowl and turned back. Out of the bushes came Lakestar holding a vole. The leader dropped the vole and smiled at her daughter.

'Hello Silverpaw.' Lakestar meowed.

'Silverfire.' She corrected. 'Whitestream and I are warriors now.'

'You are!?' Lakestar purred. 'I'm sure you are good warriors.'

'Lakestar what was it like you know expecting kits?' Silverfire asked.

'Oh waiting for you and your siblings was wonderful.' Lakestar meowed. 'Why do you ask?'

'Please don't tell anyone but I'm expecting kits.' Silverfire meowed and bowed her head down.

'You are?!' The leader meowed. 'That's wonderful!'

'Yeah I wish I could tell Brackenflight though.' Silverfire meowed.

'Tell me what?' A voice meowed and Brackenflight walked over to Silverfire a sparrow and a vole in his jaws.

'Nothing!' Silverfire meowed. 'Goodbye Lakestar.'

'Goodbye Silverfire.' The she-cat queen meowed. Silverfire walked away from the two warriors and sniffed trying to find some prey.

The silver warrior walked into camp with two voles in her jaw. She hadn't spent long hunting but she had at least got some prey. She dropped them on the fresh-kill pile and went over to Stonestar's den. She meowed and heard Stonestar answer.

'Come in!' Her leader and father meowed. She walked in and saw Stonestar was in his bedding at the far edge of the den. When he saw his daughter he got up and smiled.

'What is it Silverfire?' He asked.

'I-I needed to tell you something.' She meowed.

'What?' Her leader asked.

'Icewhisker told me that I'm expecting kits.' She meowed. 'Not for more than a moon though.' Stonestar eyes widened.

'That's great, let me guess Brackenflight is the father.' Stonestar meowed.

'Yes.' Silverfire meowed. 'I must go and please don't mention this to Brackenflight, I haven't told him yet.'

Silverfire left the den and looked around, Brackenflight had just come into the camp with fresh-kill in his jaws and then Lightpaw emerged with a mouse. The apprentice and mentor seemed to get along well and Lightpaw was always listening to his instructions. Just then she heard Mistheart yowl and she walked over to the deputy.

'Silverfire I know you must be tired but can you lead a patrol, take Stardream, Heartcloud and Firepaw.' The deputy meowed.

'Okay Mistheart to which border?' Silverfire asked.

'Sunclan.' Mistheart replied.

The Silver she-cat ran over to Stardream and Heartcloud who were sharing tongues outside the warriors den. When Silverfire came over they turned their attention to her.

'Is something wrong Silverfire?' Heartcloud asked.

'No Heartcloud, but Mistheart asked me to lead a patrol to the Sunclan border with you, Stardream and Firepaw.' Silverfire meowed.

'Okay sure.' Stardream meowed and rose to her paws. Heartcloud got up and called over her apprentice. Firepaw ran over and smiled at the she-cats.

'Ready to go?' Silverfire asked.

'Lead on.' Heartcloud meowed.

Silverfire lead the three cats out of the camp and into the forest. She then realised that she was slowing down and panting.

'Silverfire are you okay?' Stardream asked.

'Y-Yes.' Silverfire meowed.

'Okay if you say so.' Heartcloud meowed.

Silverfire ran harder and soon found they were at the border. She stopped and stood panting.

'Are you sure you're ok?' Firepaw asked.

'Yes!' Silverfire snapped turning her head sharply at the apprentice. 'Sorry.'

'Heartcloud take Firepaw and go and renew the border near the stream.' Silverfire meowed.

'Okay come on Firepaw.' Heartcloud meowed and ran off with her apprentice.

Stardream looked at Silverfire.

'Lead On Silverfire.' Stardream meowed. Just then Silverfire felt Lightheaded again.

'Actually Stardream, I'm feeling a bit unwell can you take over the patrol?' Silverfire meowed slowly.

'I thought you looked unwell of course Silverfire.' Stardream meowed.

'T-Thank you.' Silverfire meowed and made her way back towards camp.

She stopped next to a tree and sat down. She was panting and was tired. She closed her eyes and let the Darkness fall over her.

When she opened her eyes she saw Rowenkit in front of her.

'Hello Silverfire.' The kit meowed.

'A-Am I dead?' She asked.

'No you're not.' He meowed.

'Three half clan cats will hold great secrets and power, the power of the stars, they must find their mother and find their power within' The kit meowed before disappearing.

'The Prophecy!' She meowed. 'But we found our mother but not the power, Oh Starclan!' Just then she looked into the sky and saw a star blinking.

'But you are close to finding it.' A voice meowed. 'You all are, Whitestream, Icepaw as well as yourself.'

Just then a young Tortoiseshell walked over to her.

'Hello I'm Spottedflight.' She meowed. 'I must tell you that your power, Whitestream's and Icepaw's power can destroy the forest.'

'Why give them to us then?' Silverfire asked.

'Because you are the chosen three.' Spottedflight meowed. 'Before you were born Starclan decide to give three cat powers and you, your brother and sister are those _three_.'

Spottedheart drifted away and Silverfire was yet again in darkness.


	22. Icepaw Chapter 18: Missing In The Snow!

_**Chapter 18**_

Icepaw's POV

Icepaw awoke and sniffed. It was past dawn and the scent of herbs made the she-cat smile. Just then she scented fear and worry and rose to her paws. She made her way outside to hear Brackenflight, Whitestream, Icewhisker and Stonestar talking.

'She can't be out there!' Icewhisker insisted.

'Yes Icewhisker I know, I have sent Mossheart, Bluedream and Shinyheart to look for her.' Stonestar meowed.

Icepaw went over to them and sat down next to Whitestream. 'What is going on!' She meowed.

'Silverfire is missing…' Whitestream meowed.

Icepaw froze and then a small whimper left her throat. She wanted more than anything to run out and find her sister, but she knew that she couldn't.

'When did she go missing?' Icepaw asked.

'We don't know sometime after she left her patrol, but before the patrol came back.' Stonestar meowed. 'Which would be sometime around Sundown.'

Icepaw's heart pounded.

'She can't be out there much longer, in this weather she will freeze.' Icepaw meowed. 'Then it will not be fulfilled.'

'What wouldn't be fulfilled?' Brackenflight asked.

'The prophecy.' Whitestream meowed.

'What prophecy?' Icewhisker asked. 'Starclan hasn't sent me a prophecy!'

'They sent it to me.' Icepaw meowed. 'Soon after we become apprentices.'

'Three half clan cats will hold great secrets and power, the power of the stars, they must find their mother and find their power within.' Stonestar meowed. 'Silverfire must be found!'

'Wait Half clan cats?' Brackenflight asked and tilted his head.

'Yes, Whitestream, Silverfire and I are half Lostclan.' Icepaw meowed.

'Who is your mother?!' Icewhisker demanded.

'And your father?!' Brackenflight meowed calmly.

'I am their father.' Stonestar meowed. 'Lakestar is their mother.'

The two cats looked shocked at their leader. Icewhisker tail twitched and hissed, while Brackenflight took a breath and nodded.

'Anyway what does the rest of the Prophecy mean?' Brackenflight asked.

'Great power, power of the stars.' Icewhisker replied.

'I don't know.' Icepaw meowed and sighed.

Just then a yowl came from outside of camp and a few moments later Mossheart ran in.

'We found her!' Mossheart yowled. 'Silverfire is alive, but barely.'

'Where?!' Stonestar demanded and stepped forward.

'Not far from the Sunclan border!' Mossheart meowed. 'Bluedream and Shinyheart are coming with her now.'

'Mossheart go and rest.' Stonestar meowed. 'Whitestream come on let's go and help.'

Mossheart walked slowly over to the warriors den and Whitestream and Stonestar set off. Just then Icepaw felt fur against hers.

'Come on let's go and get some moss set up for her.' Icewhisker meowed and guided his apprentice to the medicine cat den.

Icepaw placed some tansy next to the bedding when Stonestar, Whitestream and Shinyheart dragged Silverfire in. Her belly was swollen and she was slowly breathing. Icepaw sniffed and then gasped.

'Quick put here on the bedding!' The apprentice ordered. The warrior obeyed and placed the she-cat on the moss.

'Quick start licking her fur, she needs to be warmed up quickly!' Icepaw hissed.

Whitestream nodded and set to work, Stonestar following quickly.

'Shinyheart go and sleep.' Icepaw meowed and picked up the Tansy. 'Don't say anything to Brackenflight yet.' Shinyheart nodded and left the den.

Icepaw pushed the Tansy towards Silverfire and the she-cat grumbled.

'Eat Silverfire!' Icepaw snapped.

Silverfire slowly opened her eyes and ate the leaves.

'Good.' Icepaw meowed and pushed some Lavender in front of her. 'You shouldn't have been out and in your condition!'

Silverfire ate the lavender and fell asleep ignoring her sisters words.

'Okay you can stop.' Icepaw meowed. 'Whitestream can you go and get some Catmint, there should be some near the stream near the Twoleg place.'

Whitestream pelted out of the den and into the clearing.

'Will she be okay?' Stonestar asked. 'What about her kits?'

'They should be fine.' Icepaw meowed. 'She will need to stay in here for a bit thought not long least than a moon.'

Just then Brackenflight entered the den, his eyes clouded with worry.

'Is she okay?' He asked and settled down next to her.

'She will be fine.' Icepaw meowed. 'Though the little outing didn't help especially since its Leaf bare.'

Just then Icewhisker entered with some honey in his jaws.

'Brackenflight can you get her to drink some of this?' The medicine cat asked.

Brackenflight nodded and took the honey from the medicine cat. He pushed it in front of the she-cat and slowly Silverfire opened one eye.

'Drink some Silverfire you need some.' Brackenflight meowed.

Silverfire lapped up some honey and pushed her nose into her mates fur.

'Brackenflight?' She asked in a weak voice.

'Hush save your strength.' The warrior meowed and licked her ear.

'No I must tell you something first.' The Silver she-cat meowed.

'What is it?' Brackenflight asked calmly.

'I-I'm expecting kits…' The she-cat warrior meowed and turned her head.

Icepaw couldn't see what was happening but heard Brackenflight's gasp.

'That's wonderful!' Brackenflight meowed and pushed his muzzle against her side. 'How long?'

'Over a moon.' Icepaw answered. 'Now Silverfire you must sleep, I have given you some herbs but it is up to Starclan.' Silverfire nodded and closed her eyes, pushing her nose back into Brackenflight fur. Icepaw purred and turned to Stonestar.

'You should get some sleep Stonestar, I'll tell Mistheart.' Icepaw meowed. 'The Sunhigh patrol would be getting ready to leave.'

'Okay but tell me when Silverfire wakes.' Stonestar meowed and left the den.

'Whitestream you should go sleep.' Icewhisker meowed.

'Okay.' Whitestream meowed.

Suddenly Icepaw heard yowling and she felt Whitestream next to her. He had a fear scent coming from him.

'Come on.' Whitestream meowed.

Icepaw turned not to let her own fear scent overpower anything. She felt Whitestream disappear from her side but then his tail hit her shoulder and he showed her out of the den. Suddenly Icepaw scented injured cats and ran off from Whitestream and over to them. It was Bluedream and Stripefrost. Just then Stonestar scent joined them.

'What is it?' He demanded.

'W-We were on patrol with Mistheart when we were surrounded by Sunclan warriors.' Stripefrost meowed.

Icepaw made her way over and pushed her fur into her mother's fur.

'It was Roseleaf, Riverfoot, Mistpaw and Twilightpaw.' Bluedream continued. 'Roseleaf said that this was their territory, Mistheart w-wouldn't back down and then we battled.'

'Not long after that we heard a yowl and saw Mistheart limp in Roseleaf's jaws, s-he had killed her.' Stripefrost meowed.

'No not Mistheart.' Stonestar mumbled. 'Where is her body?'

'It's still at the border.' Bluedream mumbled.

'Whitestream, Mistystorm, Mossheart and Flamepaw, go and get Mistheart's body, if a Sunclan patrol attacks, battle.' Stonestar yowled. 'But you are there to get Mistheart's body, I shall ask Mistystar tomorrow about this.'

'Come.' Icepaw mumbled to the two injured warriors and helped them over to the medicine cats den.

After finishing caring to the two warriors wounds Icepaw found her way outside. She scented many scents in the centre of the clearing. Mistheart's body had been laid in front of the High ledge. _Stonestar must have called a meeting. _Icepaw thought.

Icepaw took her place next to Icewhisker and listened.

'It is time Streamclan had a new deputy.' He yowled. 'I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirit of Mistheart may hear and approve my choice, the new deputy of Streamclan will be Birchheart!'

The Dark Brown tom blinked, his eyes grew wider. He walked forwarded a bit and leaped up next to Stonestar. He bowed his head.

'I will try my best to serve this clan.' He meowed.

'Birchheart! Birchheart!' The clan yowled.

Stonestar jumped down and went over to Mistheart.

'That must have been hard.' Icewhisker whispered. 'Mistheart was Stonestar's deputy ever since he became leader.' Icepaw nodded.

A few cats joined Stonestar, but others went over to Birchheart waiting orders.

'Mossheart, Mouseheart and Darkpaw, you are Dawn patrol.' He meowed. 'Go to the Sunclan border.'

'Food.' Birchheart mumbled.

'Spotfur, take your apprentice and hunt.' Birchheart meowed. The black and white warrior nodded, called over his apprentice and left the clearing.

'Anyone want to be on Sun-high patrol?' The deputy asked.

'I'll go.' Icepaw heard a cat yowl.

'Okay, Stormheart, take um Dustpaw and…' Birchheart was cut off.

'I'll go with them.' Another meowed.

'Blazefur.' The deputy meowed.

Icepaw left the warriors to talk and followed Icewhisker's scent which led to the Medicine cats den. When she entered she felt fur next to her. She sniffed.

'Icewhisker are Bluedream and Stripefrost okay?' Icepaw meowed.

'Yes, they are sleeping at the moment.' Icewhisker meowed. 'You should get some sleep to.'

'You need sleep more than I do.' Icepaw meowed.

'We both need sleep.' Icewhisker meowed. 'I'll see you in the morning.'

With that the medicine cat left his apprentice. Icepaw sniffed and found her way over to her bedding. She yawned and laid down. The white apprentice fell asleep soon enough.


	23. Whitestream Chapter 19: Hunting

_**Chapter 19**_

Whitestream's POV

Whitestream awoke to feel someone prodding him. He opened his eyes to see Birchheart in front of him.

'I need you to lead a hunting patrol.' He meowed. 'Take whoever you want.'

Whitestream jumped to his paws.

'Do you want us to leave now?' He asked.

'Yes.' Birchheart replied and left the den. The white warrior went over to Shinyheart who was sleeping near the entrance to the den.

'Shinyheart wake up.' Whitestream meowed.

The she-cat opened her eyes slowly and looked at him.

'What is it Whitestream?' She asked, sighing.

'Birchheart wants me to take out a hunting patrol, and I want you to come.' Whitestream explained.

At that Shinyheart rose to her paws and looked at him.

'Wake Littlefur up.' Whitestream meowed and went over to the entrance to the den. 'I'll go and get Smallpaw.'

When Whitestream left the den he saw, Flamepaw walking out of camp with her mentor, Mossheart. Firepaw, Greypaw and Sorrelpaw were sharing tongues and Darkpaw and Dustpaw were play fighting. The white warrior walked over to them and stopped in front of Firepaw.

'Is Smallpaw still sleeping?' He asked.

'I think so, Whitestream.' The apprentice meowed.

Just then a small white head with a grey muzzle appeared at the entrance to apprentices den. Smallpaw walked out and looked at him.

'Oh are you looking for Flamepaw?' She asked. 'Cause I think she already went training.'

Amusement washed over Whitestream and the other apprentice purred with amusement.

'No actually I was looking for you.' Whitestream meowed.

'Me?' Smallpaw blinked. 'Why?'

'I'm leading a hunting patrol and Littlefur is coming and you're his apprentice.' Whitestream meowed. 'I would be unfair not to include you.'

'I can I come?' Sorrelpaw asked and jumped up.

'Only if Mistystorm says it's okay.' Whitestream meowed.

With that the apprentice ran over to the warriors den.

'Come on.' Whitestream meowed and walked away from the apprentices den.

The two cats stopped at the Rock tunnel and a few heartbeats later, Shinyheart, Littlefur, Sorrelpaw and Mistystorm appeared. Mistystorm stopped in front of Whitestream.

'Sorrelpaw tells me that you are on hunting patrol.' Mistystorm meowed. 'She can go but I'm trusting you to keep an eye on her.'

'It will be good having a day without her, she is to lively for me.' Mistystorm whispered into Whitestream's ear a few moments later.

_Oh! _Whitestream thought. _That's right Mistystorm said she was planning on retiring after Sorrelpaw became a warrior!_

Whitestream nodded.

'Okay Sorrelpaw you can come.' Whitestream meowed and Mistystorm left the five cats. 'But if you set one paw wrong I'll send you to clean the Elders bedding.'

With that said Sorrelpaw screwed her face up at the thought.

'That goes to you to Smallpaw.' Littlefur meowed. Without waiting for the apprentices reply, Whitestream ran out of camp and into the forest.

Whitestream stopped in the middle of the forest and his patrol stopped next to him.

'Shinyheart go that way.' The white warrior meowed and flicked his tail towards a piece of woodland.

'Okay.' The she-cat meowed and ran off.

'I'll take Sorrelpaw this way.' Whitestream meowed and pointed his muzzle towards the Lostclan border. 'I'll check the border while we are there.'

'Okay, I'll take Smallpaw this way.' Littlefur meowed and ran off towards the Sunclan border.

'Look out for Sunclan patrols!' Whitestream called to them as the two cats ran off.

'Come on!' Sorrelpaw meowed and ran past him.

'Sorrelpaw!' Whitestream called after her.

Sorrelpaw gave no indication that she had heard and ran off towards the Lostclan border. Whitestream ran after the apprentice. When Whitestream got to the Lostclan border he realised that Sorrelpaw had run into Lostclan's territory.

'Sorrelpaw!' Whitestream hissed.

He slowly entered the territory and followed her scent. Soon her scent mingled with others. He found her in the edge of a clearing with Feathercloud, Twilightheart and Bluepool.

'What are you doing here?!' Twilightheart hissed.

Sorrelpaw eyes widened. Whitestream jumped into the clearing and over to Sorrelpaw.

'Whitepaw?' Feathercloud asked. 'Two apprentices?!'

'No.' Whitestream meowed calmly. 'One apprentice One warrior, I'm sorry Sorrelpaw is on your territory, you can expect no trouble from Streamclan.'

Feathercloud narrowed her eyes but took a step back.

'Okay then leave.' Feathercloud meowed.

Whitestream dipped his head and shoved Sorrelpaw away from the cats.

Once they had gotten over the border Whitestream turned to the apprentice.

'Why were you in their territory?' He hissed.

'I-I'm sorry Whitestream, I must have crossed the border.' Sorrelpaw meowed and bowed her head.

Whitestream flickered his tail crossly.

'You're not going to send me back to camp are you?' Sorrelpaw asked looking at him, with her ears flatted on her head.

Whitestream thought for a moment before answering.

'No.' Whitestream meowed. 'But I will be sending you to clean out the Elders bedding and I will tell Mistystorm.'

Sorrelpaw didn't look sad but nodded.

'I understand Whitestream.' The apprentice meowed.

'Come on let's hunt.' The White warrior meowed.

Whitestream sat down with part of his catch at his paws, Sorrelpaw sat next to him. Suddenly Shinyheart, Littlefur and Smallpaw appeared with prey in their jaws. Whitestream flickered his tail and he picked up his prey.

'Let's get back to camp, then we can get the rest of or prey.' Whitestream meowed and ran off towards the camp.

He ran through the forest with Shinyheart hard on his paws. When they got into camp it was about Sunhigh and the next patrol was just leaving.

'Good hunting?' Stormheart asked.

'It's fine, not much prey is out though.' Shinyheart meowed.

Stormheart nodded and lef his patrol out of camp. Whitestream went over and placed his catch on the fresh-kill pile.

'Sorrelpaw take some prey to the Elders and start clearing out the bedding.' Whitestream meowed.

Sorrelpaw screwed up her face but didn't say anything. She picked up two voles and a mouse and ran over to the Elders den.

'Smallpaw can you take something to the Queens?' Littlefur asked. The apprentice nodded and picked up two voles and ran off.

'What did Sorrelpaw do?' Shinyheart asked.

'She crossed the Lostclan border and a patrol found her.' Whitestream meowed.

'Why in Starclan did she do that?!' Littlefur asked.

'Only Starclan knows.' Shinyheart mumbled.

'Can you go and get the rest of the prey, I have to tell Mistystorm.' Whitestream meowed.

'Sure.' Shinyheart meowed.

Whitestream left the warriors and found the Misty blue she-cat outside lying down. She looked at him as he approached.

'How was hunting?' The she-cat asked.

'Fine.' Whitestream meowed. 'Though Sorrelpaw did step over to the Lostclan border and was found by a patrol.'

Mistystorm sighed.

'Did she run off?' The she-cat asked.

'Yep!' Whitestream meowed. 'Right passed the border.'

Mistystorm looked at the tom for a moment.

'You have no scratches so there was no fight.' The she-cat meowed. Whitestream nodded.

'Feathercloud, she let us leave their territory with our fur on.' Whitestream meowed. 'I just sent her the clean out the Elders bedding.'

Mistystorm nodded.

'Good idea.' The she-cat meowed. 'When she come back out get her to check the Elders for ticks too.'

Whitestream nodded and headed over to the Elders den. Sorrelpaw was inside placing a new piece of moss down next to Flamefrost. When she noticed the warrior she bowed her head.

'I just spoke to Mistystorm, and she wants you to check the Elders for ticks too.' Whitestream meowed.

'Ticks?!' Sorrelpaw exclaimed. 'Yuck!'

Flamefrost looked up.

'If you're lucky I may have a story to tell you.' He meowed.

Graystorm looked up for his bedding.

'Which story this time?' The Gray elder asked. 'Firestar or Tigerstar?'

Heatherleaf purred with amusement.

'Or Tigerclan?' She meowed. 'Oh maybe Lionclan.'

Sorrelpaw purred with amusement.

The Fire red warrior narrowed his eyes.

'You go and get the mouse bile and I'll finish up here.' Whitestream meowed.

Sorrelpaw shot passed him and into the clearing. Whitestream couldn't help flicking his tail in amusement.

When Sorrelpaw returned Whitestream had just laid out the last piece of bedding.

'Okay now who has ticks?' Sorrelpaw meowed in amusement and went over to Flamefrost.

'Okay, okay.' Heatherleaf meowed.

'I'll tell you when about, Firestar and Tigerstar.' The elder meowed and looked at Whitestream. 'Are you going to stay and listen?'

Whitestream shrugged. 'I can't hurt to learn something about clan history.' The tom meowed and sat down.

'Okay anyway once Tigerstar was leader of Shadowclan and he joined his clan with the mighty leader Leopardstar of Riverclan and made Tigerclan.' Flamefrost meowed. 'He brought Bloodclan to the forest and tried to force Firestar the mighty Thunderclan leader and Tallstar the leader of Windclan to join Tigerclan.'

'Oh I remember this one.' Heatherleaf meowed.

'Then Firestar told the clans about why Tigerstar was exiled from Thunderclan.' Flamefrost continued. 'You see he had killed Redtail, Bluestar's deputy and blamed Oakheart of Riverclan.'

Sorrelpaw flickered her ear.

'Then Lionheart became deputy, but sadly he was killed in a battle against Shadowclan.' Graystorm meowed. 'Finally Tigerstar, Tigerclaw at the time become deputy, but he wanted to become leader, he set a trap for Bluestar but the mighty leader had Greencough, Firestar, Fireheart at the time had gone to get some Catmint but said he would go and investigate.'

Whitestream had remembered this story from when he was young, Stripefrost had told him.

'But Fireheart's apprentice Cinderpaw had gone and got run over by a monster.' Whitestream meowed. 'After that Tigerclaw lead Rouges to the clan and planned to kill Bluestar but Fireheart stopped him.'

After the three Elders finished the story, Whitestream left the den and found it was almost Sundown. He noticed Flamepaw over at the apprentice den eating alone. He grabbed a vole and walked over to her.

'Where are the other apprentices?' He asked and placed his vole down in front of him.

'Still training.' Flamepaw sighed and took a bit of her mouse.

'Don't worry.' Whitestream meowed as Smallpaw came out of the nursery. 'Look there is Smallpaw.'

Whitestream ate his vole quickly and went over to the warriors den. He went inside and curled up on his bedding. Soon he fell into a blissful sleep.


	24. Silverfire Chapter 20: The Gathering

_**Chapter 20**_

Silverfire's POV

Silverfire slowly awoke and looked around. She was in the medicine cats den still, as Icewhisker wouldn't let her leave. _You'll be back in the warriors den soon. _Silverfire thought.

Just then Brackenflight entered the den with a vole in his jaws.

'Good morning.' He mumbled through the prey.

'How was hunting?' The she-cat asked.

'Fine, preys running well.' The Brown tom meowed.

Silverfire nodded. Brackenflight sat down next to Silverfire and the two cats shared the prey.

'You know if you're going to the gathering tonight?' Silverfire asked.

'No, Birchheart hasn't said anything.' Brackenflight meowed.

Just then the Dark Brown deputy appeared at the mouth of the den.

'Brackenflight, Silverfire, Stonestar wants you both at the gathering, tell Icewhisker and Icepaw they are going to.' The deputy meowed and left the den.

'You're first gathering as a warrior.' Brackenflight purred and licked his mates ear.

'My first gathering as a Queen too.' Silverfire meowed.

'True.' Brackenflight meowed.

'Come on let's see if Birchheart will let us hunt.' Silverfire meowed and got up.

'No, you should stay.' Brackenflight meowed.

Silverfire growled. 'I'm not some helpless kit!' She hissed.

Brackenflight stood up next to her.

'But you are a Queen.' Brackenflight meowed calmly. 'A Queen expecting kits.'

'I'm not in the nursery yet Brackenflight.' Silverfire hissed.

'She is right Brackenflight.' A voice meowed. Silverfire turned around to see Icewhisker standing there.

'Besides it will be good exercise for her.' The medicine cat meowed.

Silverfire turned away and walked out of the den, without waiting for the warriors reply. She turned to Birchheart who was talking with Mossheart. She walked over to them.

'What is it Silverfire?' The deputy asked.

'I'm going to go hunting.' She meowed and flicked her tail towards the fresh-kill pile. 'It looks like we need it.'

'Okay.' Birchheart meowed.

'Can you take Flamepaw with you?' Mossheart asked. 'I-I haven't had a chance to take her hunting yet.'

'Sure.' Silverfire meowed.

'Flamepaw!' Mossheart yowled over the clearing to where his apprentice shared tongues with Greypaw. The apprentice looked over at her mentor before getting up and walking over to her mentor.

'What is it Mossheart?' The Orange she-cat asked.

'Silverfire is going to take you hunting.' The Light Grey tom meowed.

'Okay.' Flamepaw meowed and turned to the warrior. 'Are we going now?'

'Yes.' Silverfire meowed. The Silver she-cat ran across the clearing with the apprentice following. Just the Brackenflight came out of the medicine cats den and called Lightpaw over.

'Come on.' Silverfire hissed and ran out of the camp. Silverfire stopped and waited for the apprentice. A few moments later Flamepaw appeared.

'Where are we going to hunt?' The apprentice asked.

'Near the gathering place, but we have to be back before the clans set off for the gathering.' Silverfire meowed. 'Now come on.'

Silverfire lead the she-cat apprentice through the forest and soon stopped near the stream.

'Okay now what do you scent?' The warrior asked.

Flamepaw sniffed and waited a few moments before answering. 'A stale scent of Sunclan, and mouse!' Flamepaw meowed and dropped into a crouch.

She stalked forward a leaped into a bush. A small squeal came from the bush a few moments later walked out.

'Good catch.' Silverfire praised. Flamepaw purred.

'But there will be no more prey here.' Silverfire meowed. 'Come on let's go and see if there is any prey at the Sunclan border.'

Flamepaw followed the silver warrior away from the stream and to the Sunclan border.

Silverfire walked into the clearing with Flamepaw right behind her. They had hunted for most the day and had caught enough prey for the Queens, Elders and some warriors. Silverfire had two voles and a mouse in her jaws and Flamepaw had two sparrows. They placed their prey on the pile.

'You may take something to eat now.' Silverfire told the apprentice and took a vole for herself. 'Just make sure that the Elders are feed first.'

'Okay Silverfire.' The apprentice meowed and took a vole and two mice over to the Elders. The Silver she-cat walked over and sat down outside the warrior den. It was slightly snowing and Blossomheart and Leaffire's kits were playing with a ball of moss. Willowkit batted the ball of moss over Whitekit's head and Spottedkit batted it back. This time the small white she-kit jumped up and caught it in her jaws.

'Good catch!' Silverfire called over to them.

The white she-kit looked at the Queen, her eyes gleaming.

'Or just a bad throw!' Blackkit teased. Whitekit glared at him.

'Blackkit don't say that!' Silverfire meowed and rose to her paws.

Suddenly Leaffire ran out of the nursery and into the medicine cats den. She reappeared with Icewhisker and Icepaw after few moments later. Suddenly a yowl broke from the nursery and Icewhisker ran passed the cats and into the nursery. Leaffire stopped outside and Blossomheart appeared next to her. Silverfire quickly finished her fresh-kill and walked over to the she-cats and their kits.

'What's wrong?' The silver she-cat asked.

'Lakepool is kitting.' Blossomheart meowed.

'Where is Fallenheart?' Silverfire asked.

'He went hunting.' Leaffire meowed. Suddenly Blackkit ran past them.

'What's happening?' He asked.

'Stay out of there!' Silverfire hissed. The kit stopped in his tracks and looked at the Queen.

'Why?' Spottedkit asked.

'Lakepool is kitting.' Blossomheart meowed. Rosekit ran over.

'Wait does that mean, he gets new den mates?!' The she-kit asked.

'Yes.' Leaffire answered. 'In just more than a moon you shall have more den mates.'

'Yay!' Whitekit, Blackkit and Spottedkit meowed and ran around the queens.

It wasn't long before Icepaw and Icewhisker came back out of the den, Fallenheart had come back from his patrol and was sitting with the she-cats.

'You may go in now.' Icewhisker meowed. Leaffire, Blossomheart and their kits were the first to enter the den and Silverfire followed them. Rosekit and Willowkit crouched next to the Silver she-cat that had four kits suckling at the Queens belly.

'How do you feel Lakepool?' Silverfire asked when she got to the she-cat.

'Tired.' The she-cat replied.

'Have you two thought of names?' Leaffire asked.

Fallenheart nodded. 'Silverkit, for the silver and white spotted she-kit, Bluekit, for the other she-kit.' Fallenheart meowed. 'Ravenkit, for the black and tortoishell tom and Robinkit for his brother.'

'They are so cute!' Whitekit squealed and sniffed Ravenkit.

Blackkit jumped up and down for a few moments before he was tackled down by Spottedkit.

'Why are you so happy?' Blossomheart asked him.

'I'm not the only tom in the nursery anymore!' The tom-kit squealed. Fallenheart and Lakepool exchanged an amused glance.

'True.' Silverfire meowed.

'Have you and Brackenflight thought of names yet?' Lakepool asked.

Silverfire shook her head.

'I haven't spoken to him since his morning and I only told him two sunrises ago.' Silverfire meowed. 'Plus we had a fight this morning…'

Leaffire and Blossomheart exchanged a glance.

'What was it about?' Fallenheart asked.

Silverfire hesitated but before she could answer Lakepool spoke.

'She obviously doesn't want to talk about it!' The silver she-cat snapped.

Fallenheart looked like he was taken back. 'Sorry.' He meowed.

'No it's okay.' Silverfire meowed. 'Anyway I asked him if he wanted to go hunting and he said that I shouldn't go just because I'm expecting kits.'

'He was acting as if I might start kitting then are there.' Silverfire hissed.

'Toms.' Leaffire spat. 'Think they know everything!'

Just then Stonestar's yowl reached the nursery.

'I better go.' Silverfire meowed and turned around. 'I'll come and see you after the gathering.' With that the silver she-cat left the den and ran over to Whitestream.

'I heard Lakepool kitted.' The tom meowed. 'How is she?'

'She is fine, she has four healthy kits.' Silverfire reported. 'They already have names.'

'Really?' Whitestream asked. Silverfire nodded.

'Silverkit and Bluekit for the she-kits and Ravenkit and Robinkit for the toms.' Silverfire meowed.

Just then Stonestar took off out of the clearing, his clan following.

After Silverfire finishing crossing the stream, Brackenflight appeared next to her.

'I'm sorry Silverfire.' He meowed. 'I just don't want you to get hurt.'

Silverfire purred. 'It's okay you stupid furball.' The silver warrior meowed. 'But I don't want you to think any different of me okay?'

Brackenflight nodded.

'Good.' Silverfire meowed and touched her mates cheek with her nose.

Just then the gathering place appeared and Stonestar ran down it. Silverfire sniffed and found all the clans were there.

'We are the last clan.' Silverfire meowed.

Once in the clearing Silverfire ran off towards a group of she-cat's talking. She stopped in front of them and she almost instantly recognised Frostflower, one of the queens from Lostclan and Snowfrost.

'So how is Lostclan?' A Light blue and white she-cat asked.

Silverfire meowed and Snowfrost turned to her. 'Silverpaw!' The she-cat meowed. 'Come and join us.'

'Silverfire.' The she-cat corrected.

'You become a warrior congratulations.' Frostflower meowed.

After talking a bit with the other warriors and Queens Mistystar's yowl made the cats turned toward the leader.

'It is time for the gathering to begin!' The she-cat yowled and beckoned Lakestar with her tail. Lakestar stepped forward and started her report.

'Everything is well in my clan, we have a new apprentice, Whitepaw, Greypaw and Lilypaw are being mentored by Blazeheart, Lionflight and Spottedheart.' Lakestar started. 'Also Amberpaw and Smallpaw have become warrior under the names, Amberlight and Smallfur.'

Silverfire stopped the two cat sitting next to each other, their fur puffed out and their eyes gleaming.

'Amberlight! Smallfur! Whitepaw! Greypaw! Lilypaw!' The clans yowled.

With that Lakestar stepped back and Mistystar stepped back forward.

'Sunclan is well and Smallkit has become an apprentice with Stonefall as her mentor.' The leader meowed. 'Cinderfur one of our Elders sadly has passed on to Starclan.'

'Smallpaw!' The Sunclan cats yowled, with a few yowls from others clans.

Finally Stonestar stepped forward. 'Two of our apprentices have become warriors under the names, Silverfire and Whitestream.'

Silverfire puffed out her chest and closed her eyes.

'Silverfire! Whitestream!' Sunclan, Lostclan and Streamclan yowled.

'Also just today a new litter of kits was born into Streamclan, Lakepool and Fallenheart are their mother and father.' Stonestar yowled. 'Sadly our deputy Mistheart is now with Starclan and Birchheart is the new deputy of Streamclan.'

Lakestar stepped forward. 'Mistheart was a wise cat, she shall be greatly missed.' The leader meowed.

'Birchheart! Birchheart!' The clans yowled.

'Lastly Mistystar why do you keep letting your warrior into Streamclan's territory to set new borders?' The Streamclan leader hissed as he turned to her.

The Sunclan leader stepped forward.

'It is Leaf-bare and my clan needs prey!' The she-cat growled.

'All the clans need prey.' Stonestar hissed. 'But we will fight you to keep that border!'

'You lost your deputy isn't that enough?!' The Aqua she-cat hissed.

Silverfire jumped to her paws.

'Mistheart's life was to protect her clan!' The Silver she-cat yowled. 'She died bravely, Starclan will honour her!'

A few Streamclan cats jumped up and yowled in agreement.

'She was weak and she tried to protect that border!' Roseleaf yowled and jumped to her paws. 'She paid for that foolish mistake with her life!'

'Enough!' Stonestar yowled. 'Mistystar if my clan sees one more cat on of territory they shall be sheathed.' With that Stonestar jumped off the branch and into the clearing.

'I had better go.' Silverfire meowed and raced off towards her father.

She met Brackenflight near him.

'Do you think Mistystar would risk it?' Brackenflight asked her.

'I don't know.' Silverfire meowed.

'If I know Mistystar she will.' Stonestar meowed.

Silverfire walked into the nursery to find Lakepool, Blossomheart and Leaffire to be awake.

'How was the gathering?' Lakepool asked after Silverfire had walked in.

'Fine, Stonestar challenged Mistystar about the borders and they almost got into a fight.' Silverfire meowed and settled down in a piece of bedding near Lakepool.

'Oh Dear, what did Mistystar say?' Blossomheart asked.

'She said that her clan had to be fed.' Silverfire meowed. 'Then Stonestar said that we would fight for the land.'

'Would it not be wiser just to give Mistystar the land?' Someone squealed.

Silverfire blinked and saw that Bluekit was awake.

'Bluekit!' Leaffire gasped.

'It's not that simple Bluekit.' Silverfire meowed. 'You see not only would we have less ground to hunt on, Mistystar would think she could just snap and we would obey.'

'Oh.' The blue she-kit meowed.

'Don't worry, you're still young, you will learn more as you get older.' Blossomheart purred.

'Anyway then Roseleaf said that Mistheart was weak and she it was foolish to protect the border and she deserved to die.' Silverfire hissed.

'I hope someone told her off!' Leaffire hissed. 'She was a great and wise warrior.'

'Who is Mistheart?' Bluekit asked.

'Mistheart was the deputy before Birchheart she died a few days ago.' Lakepool meowed. 'Roseleaf the Sunclan deputy killed her.'

'Woah!' Bluekit squealed.

'Yes someone told her off Leaffire in fact it was me, I told her that Mistheart was brave and she died to protect her clan.' Silverfire meowed. 'I also told her that Starclan would honour her.' Blossomheart purred.

'Good!' Leaffire meowed. Silverfire yawned.

'You should get some sleep.' Lakepool meowed and licked the she-cats ears. 'So should you Bluekit.'

Bluekit snugged back into Lakepool's belly and Silverfire wrapped her tail around her nose and closed her eyes.

'Goodnight.' She mumbled and fell into a blissful sleep.


	25. Icepaw Chapter 21: The Warning

_**Chapter 21**_

Icepaw POV

Icepaw awoke in a starry forest and looked around.

'Icepaw.' A voice meowed. Slowly a White and Pale blue tom appeared.

'Rowenkit!' Icepaw meowed, ran up to her brother and licked his cheeks.

'Stop!' Rowenkit meowed. 'I come with a message from Starclan!' At once Icepaw stopped and looked at her brother.

'It's about Sunclan isn't it?' The she-cat asked.

'Yes.' Rowenkit meowed. 'Sunclan will attack today, with a bunch of rouges and try to kill the clan.' Icepaw felt uncomfortable now.

Suddenly Rowenkit started to fade. 'Be careful Icepaw.' Rowenkit meowed.

Icepaw awoke in the medicine cats den. She felt uneasy at the thought of Sunclan attacking. Icewhisker was asleep on the moss next to her. Icepaw got up and made her way outside. It wasn't hard to find her way to Stonestar's den despite being blind.

'Come in!' Stonestar called from inside.

Icepaw walked in and sniffed. _Birchheart is here. _The she-cat thought.

'Hello Icepaw.' The tom meowed.

'Hello Birchheart!' Icepaw meowed.

'What is it?' Stonestar meowed.

'Last night I had a dream from Starclan.' Icepaw meowed.

'It was about Sunclan wasn't it?' Birchheart meowed.

Icepaw nodded. 'Rowenkit-' Icepaw was cut off.

'Who is Rowenkit?' Birchheart asked.

'M-My brother, he died when I was less than a moon old, so I don't remember much of him.' Icepaw meowed. 'Anyway he said that Sunclan was going to attack with a bunch of rouges.'

Suddenly a small fear scent came from Birchheart and Stonestar but disappeared almost instantly.

'The clan must be pre-' Icepaw was cut off by a yowl coming from the clearing.

Icepaw raced out with Stonestar and Birchheart just be hide her.

'What is it?!' Birchheart asked, taking a step forward.

'Sunclan!' Icepaw recognized the voice as Stardream.

With the she-cat was her sister Heartcloud and her apprentice Firepaw.

'They are coming towards camp!' Firepaw rasped.

'How many warriors?' Stonestar asked.

'I-I don't know, we scented them and headed straight for camp.' Heartcloud meowed. Just then a yowl broke out and Mistystar stepped out of the shadows, with most of her clan with her, plus rouges.

'Rouges!' Icepaw hissed.

Suddenly Icepaw felt fur against hers. 'Get inside the medicine cats den.' Stonestar whispered into her ear.

Icepaw ran off towards the medicine at den and hid in the entrance.

'Shinyheart, Flamepaw protect the nursery!' Birchheart yowled. 'Spotfur, Greypaw the Elders den.'

The four cats ran over to where they were told, they crouched in the shadows of the dens. Just then Mistystar hissed and launched at Stonestar, her warriors following. A rouge jumped over them and landed on Bluedream. The queen shrieked and slashed at the tom's ear. A warrior neared the nursery but Silverfire suddenly leaped out of it and landed on the cats back.

'Silverfire get into the nursery!' Icepaw heard Brackenflight yowl over to his mate. 'The Queens will need help if a warrior gets in.'

Icepaw's sister bit the tom's tail before jumping back into the nursery. The tom was on the ground and Flamepaw jumped on him. Suddenly a cat came over to the medicine cats den. Icepaw scented it was Mistystorm, and she was hurt.

'Mistystorm your hurt come on!' Icepaw meowed and ran out of the bracken and pushed Mistystorm in. When Icepaw got Mistystorm to lay down on some bracken Icewhisker appeared.

'What's happening?' he asked.

'Sunclan have attacked with rouges.' Icepaw explained.

'I'll go and see if there are any injured cats outside.' Icewhisker meowed. 'I trust you can take care of Mistystorm.' With that the medicine cat left.

Icepaw ran into the storage rock and grabbed some cobwebs and marigold.

When Icepaw had finished treating Mistystorm's wounds she went over once more to see if she had missed anything. 'Cobwebs and Marigold, are fine and I can't scent any infections.' Icepaw whispered. _Check her back leg. _A voice told her.

Icepaw did as the voice told her and found that the Misty blue she-cat had her leg seriously hurt.

'Mistystorm?' The she-cat asked. The warrior looked at her.

'Tell me if this hurts.' The medicine cat apprentice meowed and pushed a paw softly onto the she-cat leg. The warrior hissed and Icepaw pulled back her paw.

'Will I be okay?' The she-cat asked.

'I-I don't know.' Icepaw meowed. Icepaw got some Daisy leaf from the rock and started to chew it. She spat it onto Mistystorm's wound a few moments later. A hiss came from Mistystorm again but she settled down and fell sleep. Suddenly a yowl came from the fern tunnel and Icepaw ran over. She sniffed and found it was Icewhisker and Blazefur. She ran over to them and sniffed Blazefur. A pain rain through Icepaw body as she realised that the she-cat was dead.

'S-She is dead.' Icepaw meowed.

She heard a gasp from Icewhisker.

'No she can't be.' Icewhisker meowed.

Suddenly Icepaw realised that Blazefur was close to Icewhisker.

'She was my sister.' Icewhisker meowed. Icepaw licked her mentors ear and smiled.

'She died bravely.' Icepaw meowed.

'How is Mistystorm?' The medicine cat asked.

'She is fine, few scratches but the only serious injury is her leg, I think it's broken.' Icepaw meowed. 'Any more cats injured outside?'

'Not that I know of.' Icewhisker meowed.

Icepaw sniffed. _Sunclan is still here, but not many warriors or rouges, only a few wounded and two dead but only one from Streamclan. _Icepaw thought with a sigh.

'Sunclan is still here with rouges but there aren't many left, few injured and two dead one is from Streamclan, I mean other than Blazefur.' Icepaw meowed

'Can you scent who?' Icewhisker asked.

Icepaw sniffed again and then flattened her ears.

'It's Stormheart.' Icepaw meowed, with a sigh.

'Who are injured?' Icewhisker asked.

'Um, Stardream, Heartcloud, Flamepaw and Smallpaw.' Icepaw meowed. 'But they aren't seriously injured.'

Suddenly the scent of Sunclan and the rouges disappeared from the clearing, leaving the cats.

'Sunclan is gone.' Icepaw meowed. 'I'll go and see if anyone is injured.'

Icepaw left her mentor and went into the clearing. Suddenly a horror struck yowl came from the clearing and Icepaw ran over to where it came from. It was from Mouseheart.

'No, Stormheart, no!' The she-cat yowled. 'Please don't leave me.'

Icepaw went over to the she-cat and pushed her pelt into the she-cat fur.

'He died like a warrior.' She meowed.

Stonestar walked over. 'He will be missed.' He meowed. 'Any other cats dead?'

'One.' Icepaw meowed. 'Blazefur.'

Another horror struck voice yowled. It was Dustpaw.

'No!' she yowled.

'Mistystorm is injured and I don't think the medicine cat can heal her leg.' Icepaw meowed.

'Bring Blazefur into the clearing, for the vigil, but first a ceremony is to be held.' Stonestar yowled and jumped onto the Highbranch.

Icepaw quickly ran over to the medicine cat den and entered.

'Stonestar has called a meeting.' She told her mentor and grabbed the Queen in her jaw. She dragged her out into the clearing and placed her body next to Stormheart's. Then she pushed her way through the crowd and took her place at the front.

'Sorrelpaw, Greypaw and Smallpaw step forward.' Stonestar meowed.

The three apprentices stepped forward and looked at their leader.

'I, Stonestar, leader of Streamclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a in turn.' Stonestar yowled. 'Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?'

'I do!' Smallpaw and Sorrelpaw meowed.

'I do.' Greypaw meowed after a few more moments.

'Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Sorrelpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Sorrelstorm. Starclan honours your faith and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of Streamclan!' Stonestar continued. 'Greypaw from this moment on you shall be known as Greymoon. Starclan honours your courage and energy and we welcome you as a full member of Streamclan!'

'Finally Smallpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Smallpetal. Starclan honours your speed and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of Streamclan!'

'Sorrelstorm! Greymoon! Smallpetal! Sorrelstorm! Greymoon! Smallpetal!' the clan yowled.

'Also Dustpaw you shall need a new mentor.' Stonestar meowed. 'Whitestream shall be your mentor.' The white warrior blinked but stepped forward and touched noses with Dustpaw.

'Whitestream! Dustpaw!' Icepaw yowled into the Silverpelt. After the noise died down, Stonestar spoke again.

'Starclan I hope you lead these cats safely to Starclan.' The leader meowed.

The Light Grey tom jumped from the Highbranch and went over to the cats.

Icepaw joined him and pushed her nose into Stormheart's cheek.

'Thank you Stormheart, even though you weren't my mentor, you taught me some things Birchheart didn't.' Icepaw meowed and licked his cheek before going over to Blazefur. She did the same thing.

'I'll miss you Blazefur, you were like a mother to me.' The medicine cat apprentice meowed.

Once she had said goodbye she went over to the medicine cat's den and sat outside on a small piece of moss bedding. She listened as some of the cats sit down next to the warrior while others went off to their dens.

Sorrelstorm, Greymoon and Smallpetal sat just outside the rock tunnel. She lied down and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	26. Whitestream Chapter 22: Apprentice Hunt

_**Chapter 22**_

Whitestream's POV

Whitestream awoke in the warriors den and looked around. Not many cats were there. _They must still be sitting vigil. _The white warrior meowed.

He walked out of the warriors den to see Graystorm, Flamefrost and Heatherleaf slowly taking the two warriors out of camp with Blossomheart and Leaffire helping. It was just dawn and Birchheart walked over to the three warriors. He mumbled something to them and they got up. When they neared the den Whitestream smiled.

'I'll help you find a nest.' He meowed and then whispered to Birchheart. 'We need to expand the den.' The warrior nodded.

'I'll get some warrior to start that today.' He promised and walked away.

The White warrior led the way into the den and flicked his tail over to two piece of moss bedding.

'No one sleeps there, you are welcome to it.' He meowed and left the den again.

He heard rustling for a few moments and then it stopped. Whitestream found Dustpaw walking towards him.

'What are we doing today Whitestream?' The apprentice asked.

'Oh no.' Whitestream meowed. 'You were up all night; we will train tomorrow, for now you need sleep.'

'But I'm fine!' Dustpaw objected.

'Sleep, now if you're lucky I may take you hunting later.' Whitestream meowed. 'But only if I see you in that den asleep.'

With that the Light Brown she-cat went over to the apprentices den. Just then Mossheart walked over to him.

'Did you send Dustpaw to go and get some sleep?' He asked.

'Yeah, she was up taking a vigil for Stormheart.' Whitestream meowed. 'It's better if she sleeps.'

Mossheart nodded. 'I remember when my first mentor died.' Mossheart meowed. 'She died from Greencough, nasty thing.'

'We also don't want to see Greencough in camp.' Whitestream meowed. 'Do you want to come hunting with me?'

'Sure the clan could use it.' Mossheart meowed.

Whitestream followed the warrior outside of camp and into the forest. It was warmer but not by much.

'The warmer weather should make the prey come out.' Whitestream meowed.

Mossheart nodded.

Suddenly Whitestream heard something in the bracken and he crouched. He sniffed and realised it was a mouse. He leaped at it and finished it off with a bite on its neck he walked out of the bracken to see Mossheart had waited.

'Good catch!' The warrior meowed.

Whitestream dropped it by his paws. 'It didn't even see me, I don't think.' Whitestream meowed.

Suddenly the leaves rustled again and an Orange bur ran past them. Whitestream sniffed.

'It's cat.' Mossheart meowed.

Suddenly the blur appeared again, but this time Whitestream leaped onto it. He fell onto the ground with a she-cat. They rolled over in the dirt a few times but then Whitestream recognized the cat.

'Flamepaw!' Mossheart exclaimed. 'What are you doing here?'

Whitestream got up and Flamepaw scrambled after him. 'I saw you and Whitestream heading out of camp so I followed you.' Flamepaw meowed.

'Well you did a good job.' Whitestream meowed. 'But we had better keep hunting.'

Whitestream picked up the mouse and walked away with Flamepaw by his side. Soon enough he found some bracken and placed his prey under it. He turned around to see Flamepaw had a vole in her jaws and Mossheart had a mouse. They placed their prey with Whitestream's.

Soon enough Whitestream had caught his second piece of prey, it was a wood pigeon. It wasn't fat but it wasn't skinny either. He looked up at the sky before turning to his clan mates.

'I better go.' He meowed and dropped the fresh-kill at his paws. 'I promised Dustpaw I would take her hunting, if she went to sleep.'

'But it's only just past Sunhigh.' Flamepaw meowed.

'Yes but I want to go and get the rest of his prey, I'll come back and bring Dustpaw with me.'

The white warrior picked up the wood pigeon and ran off through the forest. He quickly picked up the two mice and the vole and took off towards camp. When he entered he saw Dustpaw was still sleeping. The fresh-kill pile was low too.

_Good thing I'm taking Dustpaw hunting. _The warrior thought.

Just then Birchheart appeared at the mouth of Stonestar den. He spotted Whitestream and walked over to him.

'I see you have gone hunting.' The deputy meowed. 'I'm sure the Queens would love the mouse and the wood pigeon.'

Whitestream nodded and headed over to the nursery. When he entered he saw that Lakepool, Blossomheart, Leaffire and Silverfire were talking. When Silverfire noticed her brother she meowed a greeting.

'You brought prey!' Lakepool meowed.

Very carefully Whitestream placed the prey down and then Rosekit ran out and took a mouse and ran back behind Blossomheart and Leaffire.

'Sorry, Rosekit and Willowkit aren't being very responsive today.' Blossomheart meowed.

'Kits, will be kits.' Whitestream meowed and left the den. He went over to the apprentices den and saw that Firepaw was coming out.

'Oh hi Whitestream, Dustpaw is still sleeping.' He meowed and walked passed him.

'I know.' Whitestream called after him and entered the den.

Dustpaw was at the back of the den, her breathing was shallow and her ear twitched. Whitestream prodded her with a paw.

'Dustpaw come on.' Whitestream meowed.

The apprentice groaned and opened an eye. 'What is it Whitestream?' She asked.

'You wanted to go hunting, so let's go hunting.' Whitestream meowed.

Dustpaw jumped to her paws and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. 'Let's go!' The she-cat meowed and followed her mentor out of the den.

Whitestream stopped outside of the camp and waited for Dustpaw. When the she-cat appeared Whitestream started to run through the forest.

'Come on, if we are lucky you may be able to hunt with Flamepaw.' Whitestream meowed.

'Okay.' Dustpaw meowed and ran paw step by paw along with her mentor.

When Whitestream had spotted the warrior and apprentice they were near the stream. He skidded to a stop almost landing in some brambles and walked over to them. Mossheart looked at him.

'You made it back.' He meowed.

Whitestream nodded and looked behind him. He blinked. 'Dustpaw?' He asked.

Suddenly the she-cat ran out of the brambles with a vole in her jaw.

'Good catch!' Mossheart purred.

Dustpaw's eyes gleamed. Just then Flamepaw appeared with a mouse in her jaws.

'Great catch!' Whitestream praised.

'Thanks Whitestream!' The she-cat meowed.

'Put your prey under there.' Mossheart meowed and flicked his tail towards some leaves.

The two apprentice did as they were told and then turned to their mentors.

'What can you smell?' Whitestream asked.

Flamepaw sniffed and Dustpaw followed. 'Leaves, Bracken, faint scent of Sunclan, maybe for yesterday.' Flamepaw meowed.

'Stale scent of prey and - Mouse!' Dustpaw exclaimed.

Whitestream swept his tail over Dustpaw's mouth and sniffed. He then crouched and stalked towards the scent. When he saw the mouse poke its head out of some brambles he leapt towards it and killed it with a quick bite to the throat. He went back over to the cats and dropped it at his paws.

'Good catch Whitestream.' Mossheart meowed.

'Thanks.' Whitestream meowed.

Whitestream entered the camp. He held two voles and a mouse in his jaws. Mossheart, who was in front of the white warrior, had two sparrows and a vole. Flamepaw and Dustpaw both had two mice each. They dropped the prey onto the fresh-kill pile and Whitestream turned to the apprentices.

'Make sure the Elders are fed then you may have some.' Whitestream meowed and picked up two voles. 'I'm going to go and take these to Icepaw and Icewhisker.'

He walked over to the medicine cats den and entered, Mistystorm was still in the moss and Icepaw was near her.

'Fresh kill!' She exclaimed.

'I thought you might be hungry.' Whitestream meowed and placed a vole at her paws. 'Where is Icewhisker?'

'Oh he is over by his nest.' Icepaw meowed and crouched down to eat.

Whitestream headed over to Icewhisker's nest and saw the tom twitching in his sleep. He placed the vole next to him.

'Icewhisker.' Whitestream meowed and prodded him with a paw. A moment later the tom jumped up and looked at the warrior.

'W-What is it?' He asked.

'You were twitching in your sleep, and I brought you some prey.' Whitestream meowed and left the medicine cat.

'Thanks!' Icewhisker called after him.

Whitestream got a wood pigeon off the fresh-kill pile and went and sat outside the warriors den. The clan was in their dens escaping the cold. But Whitestream didn't mind it. He happily ate his wood pigeon and went inside. He found Brackenflight was asleep near Bluedream and Birchheart was washing his fur near Mossheart. Whitestream padded through the cats and towards his bedding. He curled up, wrapped his tail around his nose and closed his eyes. For a few moments he listened to his clan mates breathing before drifting into the dreams of Starclan.


	27. Whitestream Chapter 23: Hunting For Kits

_**Chapter 23**_

Whitestream's POV

Whitestream awoke in the warriors den. He rose to his paws and looked around. He was the only cat inside. _The others must be on patrol. _He thought.

It had been a moon and a half since Stormheart and Blazefur had died. All had been quiet really. Silverfire had moved into the nursery and was expecting her kits any day now. Dustpaw's training was going great. Rosekit and Willowkit would become apprentices any day now.

Suddenly a yowl broke into the clearing and Whitestream ran out of the den, just in time to see Icewhisker's tail disappearing into the nursery. He walked over to where Brackenflight was standing outside the den.

'Is everything okay?' The white warrior asked.

'Silverfire's kitting.' The tom meowed. Whitestream's eyes widened.

Suddenly another yowl came from the nursery and Lakepool, Blossomheart and Leaffire appeared at the entrance to the den with the kits.

'What is happening?' Silverkit asked.

'Silverfire is kitting.' Lakepool explained.

'Wait does that mean we won't be the smallest kits anymore?' Robinkit asked.

Leaffire nodded.

'Yay!' Bluekit squealed.

Lakepool, Blossomheart and Leaffire sat outside near the two toms watching their kits play-fight. Suddenly Icepaw appeared at the entrance.

'Silverfire has been blessed with four healthy kits.' Icepaw meowed. 'You may come and see them now.'

With that the medicine cat apprentice walked off and Icewhisker followed. Whitestream shot into the den and went over to his sister. At her belly were four kits. One was a black she-kit with a dash of white on her forehead that looked like a crescent moon. Another was a Pale blue and white spotted tom-kit with

light grey paws. Then the last two, one was a Pale blue she-cat with silver paws and a white muzzle. The last was a light grey and dark grey tom much like Stonestar but had white ears and the tip of his tail was also white.

'They are adorable.' Whitestream meowed.

Brackenflight appeared next to him.

'Have you to decide on names?' Leaffire asked as she walked over. Silverfire nodded.

'Kind of' the she-cat meowed 'Rowenkit for the pale blue and white tom, Moonkit for the black she-kit with the dash on her forehead.'

Brackenflight nodded in agreement 'How about Lakekit for the other she-kit?'

'Yes and Stonekit for the other tom.' Silverfire meowed.

Whitestream twitched his whiskers in amusement. 'I'll leave you to get some rest.' Whitestream meowed.

The white warrior left the den and saw Dustpaw play fighting with Flamepaw.

'Hey Dustpaw.' Whitestream called across the clearing. The Light brown she-cat looked over at him.

'I'm going hunting, come on.' Whitestream meowed. Dustpaw got up and sprinted across the clearing. The two cats ran out of the clearing and into the forest.

'What do you scent?' Whitestream asked his apprentice once they had gotten far enough away from clan.

'Stale scent of Sunclan still, Loners have passed through here a few days ago and wait Whitestream do you smell that?' Dustpaw looked at her mentor with fear in her eyes.

Whitestream sniffed.

'It's Sunclan but only one warrior, I'm sure it's not threat.' Whitestream meowed.

'But there is something with him or her, I can sense it.' Dustpaw meowed.

Whitestream looked into the apprentices eyes. 'Okay come on.' Whitestream meowed and followed the scent.

Soon enough the scent mingled with other, kits and other clan cats.

'I smell kits, Whitestream.' Dustpaw meowed.

Whitestream nodded. 'With the warrior.' Whitestream agreed.

A few moments later Whitestream heard voices.

'We should kill them!' One said. 'They already have too many kits!'

A squeal was heard.

'Whitestream come on!' Dustpaw meowed and ran closer to the voices.

Whitestream followed and stopped at the edge of the clearing. In front of him were two warriors and four kits shuffled together their eyes full of fear. They were Lakepool's kits!

'No wait these kits could be useful!' The other meowed. 'Think about it, we could bring them up in Sunclan!'

Whitestream suddenly recognized the cats. 'Roseleaf and Sunheart.' Whitestream growled.

'What do we do?' Dustpaw asked.

'We fight, grab the kits and get out of there.' Whitestream meowed quietly.

Dustpaw nodded.

Whitestream stepped out of the bracken and hissed at the warriors.

'What are you doing with these kits?!' He growled.

Roseleaf turned around and glared at him. 'Whitestream!' The she-cat hissed. 'Oh and let's see this must be your apprentice.'

Dustpaw growled and dug her claws into the ground.

'Get them!' Whitestream yowled and jumped at Roseleaf.

'Make sure she doesn't get the kits!' Roseleaf yowled.

Whitestream bit down on Roseleaf's neck, but not hard enough to puncture the spine. He lifted her up and tossed her over to clearing. Whitestream turned to see Dustpaw fighting Sunheart.

'Now lash out with your front paw!' Whitestream called over to her. Dustpaw did so and hit Sunheart head, knocking him to the ground.

'Thanks!' She meowed and over him, before jumping onto Sunheart.

Whitestream turned around and saw Roseleaf in front of him. She hissed and bit down on his ear. Whitestream yowled and struggled free. Roseleaf ripped off his ear and fell backwards. Whitestream hissed and launched at Roseleaf. He scratched her belly fur and bit on her hind leg. Suddenly a yowl came from be hide him and Dustpaw ran over to the kits. Whitestream quickly threw the deputy across the clearing again and Roseleaf fled. Whitestream ran over to Dustpaw and the kits. Bluekit had a small scratch on her cheek and Robinkit was bleeding on his forehead.

'You all okay?' He asked.

Silverkit and Bluekit ran over to him.

'Thank you!' Bluekit gasped. 'They were going to make us be Sunclan warriors.'

'We heard.' Dustpaw meowed. 'Come on let's get you back to camp.'

Whitestream licked Bluekit and Silverkit on the head before picking them up in his jaw.

'They aren't in the warriors den!' Whitestream heard Birchheart yowl as he and Dustpaw entered camp.

Stonestar was in the middle of camp and Lakepool paced nearby. Whitestream meowed and Lakepool turned to him.

'My kits!' She yowled and ran over to them.

Whitestream placed the kits on the ground and they ran over to their mother.

'Where did you go?' The she-cat asked. 'I fell asleep for one moment and then when I awoke you were gone!'

'Sunheart or Roseleaf stole them.' Dustpaw meowed and placed Robinkit and Ravenkit in front of the she-cat. 'They found them near the border, they were going to take them to Sunclan and train them as warriors.'

Lakepool swiped her tail around her kits.

'From now on I want at least one warrior on guard at the Rock tunnel and one at the nursery.' Stonestar meowed.

Icepaw appeared from the medicine cat den with a bunch of herbs in her mouth.

'Is anyone hurt?' She asked.

'Whitestream has part of his ear gone and Dustpaw has scratches over her back.' Stonestar meowed.

'Also Bluekit and Robinkit got hurt.' Whitestream meowed.

'Bring them to the medicine cats den.' Icepaw meowed and turned around.

'Dustpaw you go ahead I want to report to Stonestar first of what happened.' Whitestream meowed. 'Take the kits with you.'

Dustpaw nodded and the Light brown she-cat and the Silver she-cat followed with her kits. Stonestar flickered his tail and Whitestream followed him to Stonestar's den. Whitestream sat down next to Stonestar and began the story.

'I went hunting with Dustpaw, and Dustpaw scented Sunclan, only one warrior though, but he or she had kits with them.' Whitestream started. 'When we found them I saw it was Sunheart and Roseleaf, Sunheart said to kill them, while Roseleaf said that they should take them to the clan and train them.'

'We got into a fight with them and within a few moments Dustpaw had got Sunheart to flee, I threw Roseleaf across the clearing and she fled, that's when we came back to camp.' Whitestream meowed.

'Good.' Stonestar meowed.

'Stonestar, Dustpaw acted like a warrior today.' Whitestream continued.

'And you think she should become a warrior.' Stonestar meowed. 'Yes, we shall hold the ceremony at Dusk.'

Whitestream nodded and ran out of the den. He walked over to the medicine cat's den next and saw Icewhisker treating Dustpaw, while Icepaw was looking after Bluekit and Robinkit.

'What did Stonestar say?' Dustpaw asked.

'Well he agreed with what we did and he also said that a ceremony shall be held at Dusk.' Whitestream meowed. 'You're warrior ceremony.'

Dustpaw eyes light up. 'Thank you!' Dustpaw meowed.

'Congratulations.' Icewhisker meowed and turned to Whitestream. 'Which wound hurts the most?'

'My ear.' Whitestream meowed. 'Roseleaf ripped it off!'

'That's really the only wound you have.' Icewhisker meowed and placed a few cobwebs over it. A moment later Icewhisker spat the Marigold onto the wound and Whitestream hissed.

'Let all cats old enough join beneath the High branch for a clan meeting.' Stonestar meowed. Whitestream rose to his paws and looked at his apprentice.

'Stormheart would be proud.' He meowed and licked Dustpaw's ear. Whitestream followed Dustpaw out of the den and into the clearing. The other clan cats were already looking up at Stonestar. Whitestream pushed his way to the front and sat down with Dustpaw.

'It's time a new warrior was named.' Stonestar meowed. 'Dustpaw step forward.' The light brown she-cat looked at Whitestream for a moment before taking a few steps forward.

'I, Stonestar, leader of Streamclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in turn.' The tabby Grey leader meowed. 'Dustpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?'

Dustpaw looked uneasy for a moment but held her head high. 'I do!' She yowled.

'Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name.' Stonestar continued. 'Dustpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dustflame. Starclan honours your bravely and kindness, and we welcome you as a full member of Streamclan!'

Stonestar jumped for the Highbranch and placed his muzzle on her head. Dustflame waited a few moments and then licked her leader's shoulder.

'Dustflame! Dustflame!' Whitestream and the clan yowled as Dustflame walked over to Whitestream.

Once the noise died down Stonestar spoke again. 'You must sit vigil tonight, Dustflame.' Stonestar meowed and retreated into his den.

Most of the cats said a few words to Dustflame while others, including Darkpaw, Firepaw, Flamepaw and Birchheart licked her cheeks and sat with her for a few moments.

'Well it's time for your vigil; I will be out in the morning so you can come inside and sleep.' Whitestream told her and retreated into the warriors den.

He curled up on his bedding and fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
